Kokoro's cards
by mystery-chan
Summary: Une fanfiction de Card Captor longtemps après Sakura l'histoire continue et un nouveau maître des cartes arrive pour nous faire vivre encore une fois la trépidante aventure des Cartes. Cette histoire sera surement assez longue mais je compte sur vous. J'ai mis le 22 en ligne, bonne lecture.
1. Eveil

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont simplement le fruit de mon imagination (à part quelques exceptions dont Kero en tête de liste) mais les lieux et le contexte appartiennent aux auteurs de la série.

Mot de l'auteur : J'avais il y a longtemps posté le premier chapitre de cette même histoire et en observant non seulement la qualité de l'histoire et le nombre hérissant de fautes, j'ai pris une importante décision. J'ai réécrit intégralement le texte et je vais le poster au fur et à mesure afin de recueillir vos avis sur cette histoire qui me tient toujours autant à cœur après des années.

Cette nuit là j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Une volée de cartes gravitait autour d'une personne un livre à la main de l'autre elle tenait fermement un sceptre. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient en tous sens à cause d'un vent puissant, elle résistait pourtant à son souffle le dos bien droit. Elle avait crié un mot que je n'avais pas pu entendre à cause du grondement de l'eau qui s'élevait en trombes autour d'elle. Puis j'ai aperçu son visage avant de me réveiller en sursaut, c'était le mien.

Au loin j'ai entendu ma grand-mère qui répétait mon nom augmentant petit à petit l'intensité de sa voix.

-Mizuno ! Debout !

J'ai cligné des paupières encore absorbée dans ce rêve étrange.

-Tu vas être en retard jeune fille !

L'engourdissement de mon corps a disparu et la panique a pris place. Je me suis levée à toute vitesse en m'habillant à la hâte après avoir donné un coup d'œil à mon réveil. J'allais être en retard.

J'ai descendu les escaliers en courant et ma grand-mère m'attendait une tranche de pain beurrée à la main.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas.

J'ai eu un petit sourire et elle m'a tendu la tranche de pain que j'ai attrapé entre les dents prenant mon skate bord d'une main tandis que l'autre ouvrait la porte. Je suis allée du plus vite que j'ai pu mais au loin je voyais déjà le portail fermé. C'était mon premier jour en 3ème et j'étais en retard une véritable catastrophe. J'ai balancé ma planche par-dessus le mur dans les buissons et j'ai escaladé discrètement, le seul endroit épargné par les caméras. Je me suis dirigée vers la cour où, comme chaque année un tableau avec la liste des élèves par classe était affiché. J'étais dans la 3ème7 et dès que j'ai vu le numéro de salle je m'y suis précipitée ralentissant le pas juste avant l'entrée pour ne pas avoir l'air essoufflée. J'ai regardé du coin de la porte qui était dans ma classe et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la grimace. La seule personne qui me tapait sur les nerfs depuis la maternelle était immanquablement dans ma classe, et ce chaque année, une vraie poisse.

Il y avait aussi une majorité de visages inconnus mais je n'avais pas envie de partager ma table alors je me suis assise au fond près de la fenêtre, seule.

Le professeur entra et, comme toute première journée, tout se passa sans encombre et platoniquement. Nous sommes allés chercher nos manuels et on nous a libérés en début d'après midi. Je suis partie en direction de chez moi mais je me suis arrêtée avant, chez mon libraire. Un vieil homme que j'apprécie beaucoup et je pense que ça a toujours été réciproque.

Je suis entrée dans la boutique rangeant ma planche et mon sac sur le côté près du porte manteau. Cette boutique avait un aspect antique, aucune technologie de pointe, ni même d'ordinateur ici. Gontran était convaincu qu'un libraire ne devait pas s'encombrer de technologie, après tout c'était elle qui avait favorisé le déclin de beaucoup d'auteur et maisons d'édition peu connus. Je me suis avancée mais celle-ci semblait vide. Je l'ai appelé mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je suis allée à l'arrière boutique là où il mettait ses nouveaux ouvrages. Un bruit étrange comme un bourdonnement résonnait et plus je m'approchais de la remise plus il s'intensifiait. Je me suis arrêtée devant la porte, je pouvais percevoir les vibrations qui s'en dégageaient. Hésitante, je l'ai tout de même ouverte. J'ai cligné des yeux, incrédule. Un livre luisait dans cette pièce sombre et je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il était aussi à l'origine du bruit. J'ai difficilement avalé ma salive puis je me suis avancée vers lui. Au moment où je l'ai touché, il a arrêté de luire et j'ai pu regarder sa couverture. Il était intitulé « Sakura », je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et à ce moment, la curiosité a remplacée la peur. C'était le livre de mon rêve. Il était rose décoré de soleils, de lunes et d'étoiles. J'ai observé la tranche du livre, elle était fermée par une lanière. Pourtant quand mes doigts l'ont touché il s'est ouvert de lui-même. Je suis restée surprise un instant puis j'ai vu ce qu'il contenait : un jeu de carte. Celle posée sur le dessus était une longue carte rose, une jeune sirène illustrait son centre et sur le bas était indiqué son nom. Ces deux mots avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique et sans vraiment y penser je les ai prononcés à voix haute.

-The Watery.

Je sentais que quelque chose de bizarre se passait pourtant j'ai répété encore une fois ce nom scellant ainsi mon destin.

-Watery.

Une chose incroyable s'est alors passée, un tourbillon d'eau s'est élevé du livre envoyant les cartes dans toute la pièce. Une à une elles ont disparues dans un éclair blanc traversant murs et obstacles. J'en avais toujours une dans la main et alors que la dernière allait partir à son tour, d'un geste désespéré, je l'ai attrapée sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai regardé ces deux cartes sans oser les nommer à voix haute. Sur la deuxième était écrit Sword et comme l'indiquait son nom elle était décorée d'une épée à la verticale, entravée par de nombreuses chaines.

J'allais emporter le livre et les cartes avec moi quant de nouveau le livre s'est mit à briller. Par pur reflexe je l'ai lâché et une petite peluche jaune en est sortie en faisant battre les deux petites ailes sur son dos. Sa queue se balança de gauche à droite et il bailla bruyamment en agitant ses deux grandes oreilles rondes. Il ouvrit les yeux et après un temps de battement son expression se transforma quand il posa son regard sur ma main et qu'il vit les deux cartes. Il se mit à hurler en s'agitant dans tous les sens et se plaça à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu les cartes ?!

Un bégayement sans aucun sens sortit de ma bouche et la peluche s'énerva.

-Quoi tu as perdu ta langue ? Où sont MES CARTES !

J'ai tendu ma main vers lui et j'ai parlé le plus clairement que j'ai pu.

-Les autres se sont envolées. Je suis désolée je n'en ai que deux.

Il a poussé un long soupir et m'a regardé d'un air las.

-Tu as fais mieux qu'elle je suppose que je devrais être content …

Je n'ai pas répondu comme je ne voyais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. J'ai entendu du bruit la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. Sans réfléchir j'ai pris le livre, j'y ai mis les deux cartes et j'ai caché la peluche sous mon tee-shirt. Je me suis précipitée vers la porte la tête baissée et j'ai récupéré mes affaires. Dans mon dos j'avais entendu le vieux libraire mais je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire sans avoir l'air suspect, alors autant m'enfuir. Je me suis arrêtée près du local à poubelle à côté de chez moi et j'ai laissé la peluche sortir. Il a commencé à hurler que j'avais failli le tuer et à ce moment, j'ai presque regretté que ce ne fut pas le cas. J'ai mis ma main sur sa bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire mais il m'a mordu. Je l'ai évidemment lâché et heureusement il n'a pas fait plus de bruit. Il semblait bouder et je me suis approchée de lui ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Monsieur la peluche dites que sont ces cartes exactement ?

Il a tourné la tête en un instant l'air mauvais et tout en prenant un air fier il m'a répondu.

-Je ne suis pas une peluche, je suis Keroberos le gardien de ce livre.

Il m'a jeté un autre regard noir et a continué.

-Ces cartes que tu as perdues sont les cartes de Sakura, elles détiennent un pouvoir immense et dangereux. C'est pourquoi il faut absolument les retrouver.

J'ai hoché de la tête sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Evidemment ce sera une tâche ardue mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Ma tête avait manqué un hochement et mon cœur un battement. J'avais sans doute mal entendu alors machinalement j'ai répondu.

-Bonne chance pour tes cartes.

Il m'a regardé perplexe.

-C'est toi qui va les récupérer. Pas moi. C'est toi qui les as perdues !

J'ai ouvert la bouche complètement assommée.

-Mais comment ?

Il a rigolé comme si la réponse était évidente.

-En devenant chasseuse de carte bien sur. Tu seras la nouvelle chasseuse de carte à partir d'aujourd'hui.

J'ai pris mon sac et je me suis levée murmurant un dernier « Désolé ». Je suis allée chez moi, j'ai ouvert la porte, dit que je n'avais pas faim à ma grand-mère et je suis allée dans mon lit. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai entendu quelqu'un taper contre le verre de ma fenêtre. Je me suis retournée et j'étais sûre de ce que j'allais voir, le petit Keroberos se tenait là sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il m'avait suivit.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors au risque qu'il alerte tous le voisinage alors je me suis levée pour lui ouvrir. J'ai posé mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire un bruit et j'ai ouvert. Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre près du local sans faire de bruit. Ne pouvant pas rester dans ma chambre au risque que ma grand-mère nous entende, je me suis rendue dans la cuisine. Je suis sortie par la fenêtre sans un bruit, la porte d'entrée grinçante m'aurait trahie. A nouveau je me suis rendue au local à poubelle puis nous avons continué notre discussion.

-Si tu ne retrouves pas toutes les cartes le monde entier va devenir apocalyptique, il y aura des incidents à chaque coin de rue ! Les humains ne pourront rien y faire et ce sera ta faute. Tu pourras dormir en sachant ça ?!

-Je suis aussi humaine alors qu'es ce que je peux faire de plus qu'eux ?!

-Tu as pu ouvrir le livre ! Tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques même s'ils sont encore faibles.

C'était tellement surréaliste. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça aussi brutalement et encore une fois j'allais m'enfuir quand mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en même temps que celui de Keroberos. Ma grand-mère se tenait devant nous sans dire un mot.

1 jour Jeudi 04 Septembre


	2. Apparition

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont simplement le fruit de mon imagination (à part quelques exceptions) mais les lieux et le contexte appartiennent aux auteurs de la série. Autrement dit c'est à CLAMP.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire qui je le crains pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont pas assez motivé, sera bien longue. Je vous invite à le dévorer sans attendre.

Elle m'observa placide et quand elle ouvrit la bouche mon corps se raidit.

-Ne devrais-tu pas toujours assumer tes actes ?

J'ai déglutit perturbée, elle ne semblait pas choquée par la situation. Elle a ensuite tourné sa tête vers Keroberos.

-C'est une brave enfant et quelqu'un m'a dit qu'un jour je vous la confierais alors prenez en soin.

A son tour il a déglutit puis hocha de la tête et ma grand-mère a commencé à faire demi tour.

-Vous devriez rentrer vite il est tard.

Je me suis levée sans trop réfléchir et j'ai récupéré le livre contenant les cartes. Je me suis précipitée derrière ma grand-mère et l'attrapant par l'épaule, je l'ai forcée à me faire face. Son regard était neutre mais ses lèvres pincées trahissaient son agacement.

-Grand-mère tu connais cette… créature ?

-Non. Cependant questionner une personne sans son consentement n'est pas une chose conseillée, surtout quand c'est une personne âgée. Aussi pour une fois, accepte juste mon silence car je n'ai pas d'explication logique à te donner.

Elle soupira puis après un sourire désolé, elle s'engagea sous le porche d'entrée. La porte d'entrée resta en suspend et par l'entrebâillement, elle me parla incertaine.

-Si tu as besoin de te soulager un peu l'esprit tu peux me parler de temps à autre.

Un dernier grincement puis la porte claqua me laissant à mes réflexions. Devais-je vraiment accepter sans protestation un rôle dont je ne saisissais pas encore l'ampleur ? Keroberos s'est posé sur mon épaule en baillant.

-Si j'étais toi, j'irai me coucher au lieu de gamberger pour rien.

Perplexe je l'ai regardée du coin de l'œil sans dire un mot, ils prenaient tout cela bien trop à la légère.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre suivie par Keroberos et je me suis assise sur mon lit, complètement vidée.

-Il faut que tu écrives ton nom sur les cartes afin qu'elles t'obéissent.

Je l'ai vaguement regardé puis j'ai pris un stylo sur mon bureau pour écrire mon prénom sur les deux cartes en ma possession. Je me suis jetée sur mon lit après avoir éteint la lumière et je me suis couchée sans arriver à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna, ce que j'avais espéré être un mauvais rêve n'en était toujours pas un. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au livre sur mon bureau puis j'ai soupiré en entendant les ronflements de la peluche qui s'était installée sur le coussin de ma chaise. J'allais sortir pour me laver les dents quand en touchant ma porte, je me suis retrouvé deux mètres en arrière sur les fesses à gémir de douleur. Une force invisible venait de me projeter en arrière. Un bâillement m'informa que je n'étais plus la seule réveillée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es bien bruyante dès le matin…

Il marqua une petite pose puis ouvrit les yeux en grand. Et de nouveau il prit un air plus calme en s'étirant.

-Je ne peux pas sortir qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il continua à s'étirer innocent et lança un regard dans ma direction.

-Il semblerait qu'une carte vienne déjà nous rendre visite mais, comme tu ne souhaites pas devenir une chasseuse de carte, je crois bien que tu vas rester ici pour l'éternité.

Je me suis exclamée en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hors de question que je reste ici, je dois aller à l'école !

Il s'est assit et m'a regardé comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par les événements.

-Moi je ne peux rien faire. Mais si tu décides de devenir chasseuse de carte alors…

Un instant de silence est passé puis je me suis dis que de toute façon dès le début je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

-J'accepte.

Il a sourit, s'est redressé et m'a tendu une petite clé sertie d'une étoile que j'ai prise.

-Répète après moi. Oh clé qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Au nom du pacte je te l'ordonne !

Après l'avoir fait répéter une seconde fois, j'ai à mon tour dis ces paroles. Dans ma main la clé s'est allongée pour former un long sceptre rose, terminé par un cercle contenant une étoile dorée, deux petites ailes blanches de chaque côté. Je l'ai regardé ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec et j'ai poussé un long soupir.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je pense que la carte qui nous enferme ici est Lock. Il faut que tu la battes avec l'une de tes deux cartes. Il te suffit de lancer en l'air celle que tu veux utiliser et de pointer ce truc dans sa direction tout en disant son nom d'une voix claire. Facile, non ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil, l'eau ne me servirait à rien alors je suis allée sur mon bureau pour prendre la carte de l'épée. Je l'ai lancée en l'air comme indiqué et j'ai prononcé son nom à voix haute. Le sceptre s'est transformé en épée instantanément et alors même que je ne savais pas me servir d'une épée je me sentais plutôt à l'aise avec elle en main. J'ai lancé un regard interrogateur à Keroberos.

-Keroberos qu'es ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

-Approche toi de la porte et essayes de sentir la carte. Il te suffira de la trancher pour lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle.

M'approchant de la porte avec précaution, j'ai regardé attentivement mais comme rien ne se passait, j'ai légèrement approché la pointe de l'épée vers la porte et là, j'ai vu un cadenas. Il brillait autour de ma poignée comme s'il cherchait à m'empêcher d'y accéder. J'ai tendu l'épée vers le haut et en un coup vertical j'ai tranché le cadenas en deux. La carte s'est transformée en fumée hésitante et Kero m'a donné de nouveau des instructions.

-A présent il faut que tu lui rendes son apparence d'origine.

-Comment ?

-Il suffit de lui ordonner en tant que nouveau maître.

A demie voix j'ai demandé à la carte de reprendre sa forme originelle mais celle-ci n'a pas obéit.

-Plus fort ! Si même toi tu n'y crois pas comment veux tu que la carte t'obéisse ?!

J'ai marmonné quelques paroles inintelligibles même pour moi avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-Carte de Sakura, je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle sur le champ.

La brume a vacillé un instant incertaine, puis elle est venue se recomposer devant moi alors je l'ai prise. Un cadenas orné de deux petites ailes s'était dessiné sur celle-ci et sur le bas on pouvait lire son nom Lock.

-Bravo Mizuno ! Tu viens de capturer ta première carte. Maintenant comme pour les autres il faut que tu écrives ton nom dessus.

Je me suis exécutée sur le champ et avec application j'ai écris mon nom sur cette nouvelle carte. Je l'ai contemplé jusqu'à ce que Keroberos brise ce moment en me rappelant une évidence.

-Tu ne devais pas te préparer toi ?

J'ai couru jusqu'à mon réveil et je me suis empressée d'aller dans la salle de bain.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant Keroberos ?!

-Eh c'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui rêvassais !

Je me suis précipitée vers la salle de bain et en jetant un coup d'œil vers le miroir, j'ai constaté avec dépit la naissance de cernes sous mes yeux. Je me suis penchée pour mieux voir, comme si mieux regarder pouvait les faire disparaitre, et la télé s'est déclenchée. J'ai pesté contre ma grand-mère qui devait vraiment être à moitié sourde pour mettre le son aussi fort et j'ai éteint le miroir lui rendant sa fonction originelle. J'ai opté pour une douche savon-shampoing, pour gagner du temps j'ai même allumé l'air chaud de la douche pour sécher plus vite. L'heure clignotait dans le coin de la glace comme pour me rappeler que jamais je n'arriverais à temps au collège. J'ai couru vers ma chambre pour m'habiller buttant sur l'aspirateur automatique qui avait choisit de s'arrêter dans l'angle du couloir. Stupide machine.

Je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée pour emporter mon petit déjeuner et me précipiter vers la porte avant de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié l'essentiel : mon sac de cours.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre en catastrophe, butant une nouvelle fois sur l'aspirateur défectueux qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'escalier. Avant de partir j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon bureau et en voyant les cartes et la clé, mieux valait que je reste prudente. J'ai mit les cartes dans mon sac et j'ai passé la clé autour de mon cou puis cette fois je suis partie. Le temps était couvert et ma matinée avait été orageuse. Mon ennemie d'enfance si je puis dire m'avait harcelé toute la matinée à cause de mon léger retard pour le deuxième jour consécutif. Au moment du repas le midi elle était venue me voir arrogante comme à son habitude.

-Encore en retard ? On va finir par croire que tu tombes dans la délinquance. Deux retards en deux jours alors qu'il n'y en avait pas eu en plusieurs années… C'est à se poser des questions.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur et elle n'arrangeait rien cependant il valait mieux couper court à la discussion avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Namie merci de ta sollicitude mais je n'ai aucun problème de délinquance et que la personne qui arrive en retard huit jour sur sept me dise ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

J'ai rangé mes affaires dans mon sac et alors qu'elle allait surement répondre pour ne pas perdre la face quelque chose dans mon sac m'a poussé à me presser d'avantage. Keroberos était dans mon sac et je n'avais pas envie que qui que ce soit, surtout pas Namie, le voit. Je me suis levée de ma table et j'ai foncé en direction de l'arrière cour. Le ciel était devenu noir ce n'était pas le moment de trainer dehors, c'était justement pour ça que j'y étais allée. Personne ne sortirait avec ce temps.

Keroberos a sortit sa tête du sac en s'ébrouant et poussant un long soupir.

-J'ai bien cru que je sortirais jamais de ce sac !

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans mon sac d'ailleurs ?!

-J'y suis depuis ce matin pardi. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le moment de parler ! Je sens une carte de Sakura.

-Une carte ? Laquelle ?

Il a haussé les épaules après avoir réfléchit un instant.

-Aucune idée. Je ne le saurais que quand elle aura décidé de se manifester, c'est à ce moment là que tu devras la capturer !

2 jours Vendredi 05 Septembre


	3. Diplomatie

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages sont totalement inventé et nous ne nous trouvons pas a Tomoeda mais les cartes ainsi que plusieurs éléments sortent tout droit de l'œuvre des CLAMP, j'ai nommé : Card Captor Sakura !

Mot de l'auteur : Ce troisième chapitre introduit doucement l'histoire. Un nouvel appui pour l'héroïne fait son apparition, peut être aurais je l'occasion de développer la relation étrange qu'entretienne ces deux là.

Aussi je le précise au cas où mais je n'ai pas lu le manga. Quel grand outrage diront certains, d'autre répondront en chœur moi non plus. J'espère sincèrement que cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur mon récit. Dans le pire des cas si vous voyez une incohérence trop grande pour être ignorée les reviews sont là pour ça.

Je suis allée au réfectoire pour manger mais je n'avais pas très faim, le temps continuait de se gâter dehors. J'ai discrètement déposé mon chou à la crème dans mon sac au grand bonheur de celui qui s'y cachait et je suis retournée en classe. L'après midi n'avait pas trainé en longueur le temps s'était tellement dégradé qu'une alerte avait été lancée et nous avions été parqués dans le gymnase. Les professeurs étaient aux aguets et Keroberos s'agitait dans mon sac, je n'avais plus aucun doute cette tempête avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il fallait que je sorte sans me faire voir, dans ces moments là les vieilles ruses sont les meilleures. Je suis partie aux toilettes pour passer par la fenêtre, me retrouvant dehors en moins de deux. J'ai laissé Keroberos sortir et il a confirmé mes craintes.

-C'est cette tempête. Il faut que tu trouves la carte et que tu lui fasses reprendre sa forme originelle.

J'ai réfléchit à comment faire mais je n'avais que trois cartes, aucune d'entre elles ne m'était d'une grande aide face à ce phénomène. J'ai entendu un cri derrière moi, sans même me retourner, je redoutais de voir celle qui avait crié. Namie venait de se faire happer par la tempête et elle n'allait pas tarder à faire une chute libre, dès que la tempête ne la porterait plus suffisamment pour la maintenir en l'air. J'ai touché la clé de Sakura que j'avais mise autour de mon cou, d'un geste rapide je l'ai détaché pour la placer devant moi et l'invoquer.

-Oh clé qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne !

J'ai regardé Namie commencer à tomber, mon cerveau s'est mit à marcher à toute vitesse et enfin j'ai trouvé quoi faire. J'ai jeté une carte en l'air en tendant le sceptre vers elle pour l'invoquer.

-Watery ! Tisse des liens d'eau pour amortir sa chute !

Des filets d'eau se créèrent ralentissant au fur et à mesure la descente vertigineuse qu'avait entamée Namie. Elle était livide, trempée mais en bonne santé. Le ciel s'agitait la carte n'avait pas du apprécier qu'on la contrarie et préparait déjà sa contre attaque.

-Namie va t'en ! Va te mettre à l'abri.

-Mais l'eau elle a…

-Va te cacher immédiatement tu es en danger ici !

Elle a hésité un instant puis elle est allée se cacher derrière les haies, j'ai eu un soupir en voyant sa tête dépasser. Je l'avais prévenue maintenant c'était à ses risques et périls. Je me suis tournée vers le ciel puis vers Keroberos.

-Les cartes est-ce qu'elles nous comprennent ?

Il haussa un sourcil ne voyant surement pas où je voulais en venir.

-Oui elles peuvent comprendre ce que tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé de parler avec une carte déchainée.

J'ai eu un petit sourire. Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner grâce aux cartes en ma possession alors la diplomatie restait mon dernier recours. La base de la diplomatie étant la confiance, j'ai essayé de paraitre la moins menaçante possible. J'ai reposé mes cartes dans mon sac après avoir baissé mon sceptre. Je me suis ensuite raclé la gorge pour me donner un semblant de contenance et j'ai commencé à parler d'un ton moins assuré que je l'aurais voulut.

-Madame la carte ?

La surprise de se voir demandée à du lui faire oublier d'attaquer car le ciel s'est calmé un instant. Keroberos s'est agité en me demandant ce que je faisais mais qu'importe je devais saisir cette chance.

-Keroberos quel est le nom de cette carte ?

Il a froncé les sourcils de plus en plus septique et je lui ai rendu son regard, ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler.

-Storm.

J'ai levé la tête vers le ciel, haussant le ton de ma voix pour être sure qu'elle m'entende bien.

-Storm ? Je suis la nouvelle maitresse des cartes, et j'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien.

J'ai attendu un peu et le soleil a percé entre deux nuages pour m'accorder le droit de parler. J'ai pensé quelques instants à ce que j'allais dire, ce n'était pas le moment de me tromper et de recommencer la bataille.

-Je m'appelle Mizuno enchantée de te connaitre tout d'abord. Je suis celle qui a ouvert le livre et qui vous a laissé vous échapper toutes.

Le ciel s'est de nouveau couvert et le tonnerre a grondé au loin alors je me suis vite reprise.

-J'en suis réellement désolée ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous amusez pas trop en ce moment, j'ai même l'impression que vous êtes plutôt perdues.

Le grondement a cessé mais le ciel est resté sombre face à mes paroles.

-Vous êtes surement seules alors plutôt que de provoquer des catastrophes…

Le tonnerre est tombé non loin et j'ai déglutis, elle avait un certain caractère.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Si vous vous ennuyez pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Je vais être honnête, j'ai peu de chance de vous capturer avec les cartes que je possède actuellement.

Keroberos s'est à moitié étouffé en m'entendant dire ça à voix haute bien que j'en étais certaine, il le savait pertinemment. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir mais il semblait déjà au bord de l'asphyxie.

-Ce serait vraiment sympathique de votre part de venir de votre plein grès. Combattre n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis faible alors vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Je m'attendais à entendre de nouveau des coups de tonnerre pour mon insolence mais la seule chose qui arriva devant moi fut un enfant étrange. Il flottait au dessus du sol en me fixant de ses deux yeux perçants. Je n'ai pas réagis avant que Keroberos me secoue un peu. Il s'était envolé à côté de mon oreille, arborant un sourire forcé, il avait chuchoté à mon oreille.

- Capture-la avant qu'elle ne change d'avis !

J'ai souris et j'ai levé le sceptre dans sa direction.

-Merci d'être descendu. Maintenant Carte de Sakura reprend ta forme originelle moi Mizuno ton nouveau maître te le demande !

Comme la précédente la carte, elle s'est dématérialisée devant moi venant se poser dans ma main sans problème.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop compter sur ta chance, là ce n'était qu'un enfant et il était perdu sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussi un truc pareil !

J'ai hoché de la tête distraitement, j'étais en train de devenir une chasseuse de carte un peu plus de mon plein grès.

-On n'est pas toujours obligé de combattre.

-Avec les cartes il faudra t'y faire, c'est la première fois que je vois ça et je ne pense pas que ça remarchera.

Une personne que j'avais oubliée dans cette histoire parla de derrière ses buissons me rappelant que j'avais maintenant un nouveau problème à gérer.

-Il n'y a plus de danger je peux sortir ?

Le ciel était à nouveau dégagé mais j'avais poussé un long soupir ma journée était loin d'être terminée.

2 jours Vendredi 05 Septembre


	4. Le sable après la tempête

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire de base ne m'appartient pas et presque tous les personnages sont eux par contre bien à moi.

Mot de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est plus mouvementé que le précédent la diplomatie c'est bien mais pas toujours suffisant, surtout quand celui en face de vous ne vous écoute pas.

J'ai répondu affirmativement et elle est arrivée vers moi les yeux ronds, son regard me disait déjà clairement ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ici ?

Hier encore je me serais surement posé la même question.

-C'est une histoire simple.

Elle a ouvert les yeux encore plus grands comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens.

-J'ai fais une bêtise, maintenant j'en paye les frais.

J'ai soupiré, cette simple phrase ne la contenterais pas, alors je me suis décidé à lui raconter les deux jours que je venais de passer. J'ai raconté en détail chaque événement qui m'était arrivé depuis que j'étais entrée dans la remise de mon libraire jusqu'à son sauvetage. Elle m'avait écouté avec sérieux et pas une fois elle n'avait mis en doute ma parole.

-Donc corriges moi si j'ai tord. Tu es devenue une chasseuse de carte, tu en as actuellement quatre en ta possession et ce chaton jaune en est le gardien. Keroberos c'est ça ?

Keroberos la foudroyait du regard plein de défi et elle semblait s'en amuser.

-Quel nom ridiculement long pour un si petit bonhomme ! Kero suffira.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse catégoriquement ce sobriquet mais il avait l'air ailleurs alors j'ai supposé que ça voulait dire que ça ne le dérangeais pas.

-Tu peux me montrer ?

Namie s'était rapprochée de moi les yeux luisant presque.

-Montre-moi comment marchent tes cartes.

J'ai consulté Kero du coin de l'œil et il a haussé les épaules. J'ai de nouveau invoqué le sceptre sous le regard absorbé qu'elle posait sur moi. J'ai regardé mes cartes, nous étions toujours dans l'enceinte de l'école alors il valait mieux rester discret. J'ai pris Sword et je l'ai lancé vers le ciel en l'invoquant d'une voix claire. Le sceptre s'est transformé dans ma main en une épée à la lame effilé. L'air de rien j'ai pris la pose pour rendre le tout plus impressionnant. Namie s'est approchée de moi, pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaissait, elle m'a sourit sans arrière pensées. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui montrer les autres cartes, de fil en aiguille, nous avons fini chez moi. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de ce qui m'arrivait, et quand elle m'a proposé son aide je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme un nouveau départ.

Nous avons échangé nos numéros de portable puis elle est rentrée chez elle.

J'avais marqué la carte de mon nom et je la contemplais, ces cartes étaient de bien étranges entités. Kero s'est posé sur mon bureau, j'ai souris, ma vie prenait un tournant intéressant depuis qu'il était arrivé. En quelques jours seulement les cartes et lui avaient bouleversé ma vie tranquille.

-Je crois que tu t'es fais une nouvelle alliée.

-Il semblerait. Dis moi je peux te poser une question ?

Il a acquiescé et j'ai posé la question qui hantait mes pensées depuis peu.

-Il y a déjà eut une chasseuse de carte ?

Soudain, il est devenu plus sombre. Il n'a pas réagit immédiatement, c'est après un long soupir qu'il a finalement décidé de me répondre.

-Oui mais c'était il y a très longtemps.

-Il y a longtemps ?

Il a eut un sourire nostalgique, ses oreilles se sont baissées doucement face aux souvenirs qui semblaient lui revenir.

-Plus d'une centaine d'année.

Je suis restée bouche bée ce petit bonhomme était plus vieux que ma grand-mère et moi réunies. J'allais lui poser une autre question mais il a détourné la conversation. Alors, j'ai décidé d'attendre un meilleur moment.

-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est poisson et riz avec du flan en dessert.

-Du flan ?! Youhou !

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en un instant, il chantonnait déjà qu'il allait se régaler. Il était vraiment simple d'esprit. Les jours qui suivirent furent tout à fait normaux, seule ma relation avec Namie me rappelait que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, et Kero bien sur. Nous avions elle et moi plus de points communs que je ne l'aurais imaginé. C'était presque étrange de penser que pendant toutes ces années, je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Alors pour dire adieu aux derniers jours de chaleur nous sommes allées à la plage. J'avais facilement convaincu Kero de rester à la maison avec ma grand-mère contre quelques flans. Il était hors de question que je l'emmène dans un endroit aussi fréquenté au risque qu'il soit découvert, mais par sécurité j'avais quand même emmené mes cartes.

Nous avions attendu le bus-pont à l'arrêt en papotant. Un panneau d'affichage électronique annonçait l'ouverture prochaine d'un musée. Un hommage aux milliers de morts de l'attentat atomique. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur ce qu'il disait, le bus-pont arrivait. Ces bus-pont avaient été conçu à partir d'un concept simple mais ingénieux. Ils étaient plus larges que des voitures de taille standard, construit en hauteur pour laisser passer les petits véhicules sous leur arche. Cela avait permis de limiter les bouchons en centre ville selon le maire. Montant l'escalier automatique d'un pas distrait, nous nous étions assise tranquillement en profitant de la vue panoramique jusqu'à la mer. Une fois là bas, nous nous sommes rapidement installées. Nous étions venues tôt et la plage était encore quasiment vide. Nous nous sommes changé en vitesse, à peine nos maillots enfilé nous avons courut vers l'eau. Comble du ridicule, le sable a glissé sous mes pieds et je me suis retrouvée la tête dans l'eau salée. Namie a bien rit alors je l'ai poussé dans l'eau. Évidemment, quand elle s'est relevée et qu'elle m'a arrosé d'eau nous avons éclaté de rire. Nous avons nagé, regardé les poissons, tout se passait tellement bien.

Nous avons entendu une femme crier. En constatant ce qu'il se passait, nous sommes restées coïtes devant le problème qui nous tombait dessus. Un tourbillon de sable mouvant s'était créé en plein milieu des plagistes et les quelques personnes présentes sur la plage s'enfuyaient. Le tourbillon prenait de l'importance mais mon corps ne réagissait pas. J'ai balayé la plage du regard et un frisson glacé m'a parcourut l'échine, mon sac était sur la plage. Les cartes s'y trouvaient toutes. Je me suis précipitée vers celui-ci dans l'espoir de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit emporté.

-Namie surtout ne bouge pas elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer l'eau. Je reviens !

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le loisir de choisir, je préférais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mes pieds avaient à peine touché le sable que déjà, il m'attaquait en de véritables geysers. Je n'avais que cinq ou six mètres à parcourir, pourtant ma serviette paraissait être à des kilomètres. Le sable essayait de se dérober sous mes pieds à chaque fois que je ne bougeais pas assez rapidement, tandis que les attaques incessantes elles se chargeaient de me tenir à distance de mon sac. Le tourbillon s'était dangereusement rapproché, à ce rythme là j'allais finir aspirée en même temps que mes cartes. Je n'avais plus le choix, j'ai courut tout droit sans faire attention au sable qui me martelait le dos, manquant à chaque fois de me faire basculer vers une chute qui serait peut être mortelle. J'ai tendu la main désespérément et j'ai sentit les lanières de mon sac sous ma main. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire demi-tour mais le sable ne devait plus avoir envie de jouer car sans crier gare, mes pieds ont commencé à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Namie crier, heureusement qu'elle était restée dans l'eau. J'ai bougé le moins possible afin de retarder ma chute et j'ai analysé à toute vitesse la situation, j'étais plutôt mal partie. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Namie, à ce moment ma tête a fini par comprendre la clé de ma victoire. Je m'étais enfoncée jusqu'à la taille mais il n'était pas trop tard.

-Oh clé qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Au nom du pacte je te l'ordonne !

Le poids du sceptre dans ma main m'avait parut soudain très rassurant dans cette situation alarmante. Ouvrant mon sac en catastrophe, j'ai sortit une carte en y investissant tous mes espoirs.

-Watery détrempe le sable avec ton pouvoir !

La mer s'est soulevée en une immense vague, alors qu'elle déferlait vers moi j'ai fermé les yeux. Je me suis sentie emportée par le courant puis la vague aspirée par le sable a disparut. La carte avait surement du me protéger car la violence du choc l'eau ne m'avait pas emporté aussi durement qu'elle l'aurait pu. En clignant des yeux pour faire partir l'eau de mer qui s'y était introduite, un mauvais pressentiment me saisit l'estomac.

-Namie ?!

J'ai crié complètement affolée quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, le fait qu'elle ne me réponde pas m'angoissait sérieusement. Je me suis levée et j'ai à nouveau crié son nom mais cette fois une quinte de toux m'a répondu. Je me suis retournée vers la provenance du bruit, elle était là, visiblement secoué mais en bonne santé. J'allais accourir vers elle pour l'aider quand le sable humide s'est constellé de crevasses. La carte était toujours en position de se battre, elle ne comptait pas me laisser de répit, je sentais presque sa fureur.

J'ai hurlé à Namie de retourner dans l'eau mais elle était complètement amorphe.

Encore une fois, j'ai invoqué Watery et les crevasses se sont tassées pour redevenir lisses, ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'étais totalement épuisée. Il fallait que je trouve le point faible de la carte pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Kero sentait les cartes, il fallait que je fasse de même pour pouvoir être efficace. J'ai essayé de sonder le sable avec l'énergie du désespoir et j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui luisait dans le sable. Un point d'énergie rouge d'où partaient les crevasses, le cœur de la carte.

J'ai réuni mes dernières forces pour donner un ultime assaut. Tout en désignant le point faible de l'ennemi, j'ai crié mon ordre pour me donner un regain d'énergie.

-Watery vise son point faible.

Il a essayé de s'enfuir sous le sable mais Watery trop rapide le toucha de plein fouet. Il avait reprit son apparence originale, trop affaibli pour continué de résister. J'ai marché jusqu'à lui brandissant mon sceptre tout en prononçant les paroles du pacte.

-Carte de Sakura reprend ta forme originelle moi Mizuno ton nouveau maître te le demande !

La carte est apparue dans ma main et je me suis affalée sur le dos. Utiliser autant de fois les cartes ne devait pas être très bon pour la santé. J'ai souris, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Je me suis tournée sur le côté pour regarder Namie.

-Je l'ai capturé !

Elle a sourit à son tour.

-J'ai vu ça. Une petite sieste ?

J'ai rigolé en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, mon sac et les cartes dans mes bras, je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard quand Namie m'a secoué pour me faire ouvrir les yeux et à peine plus active que des mortes vivantes nous sommes rentrées. Kero qui avait sentit l'énergie d'une carte au loin m'a immédiatement posé un tas de question et, pour seule réponse, je lui ai montré la carte avant d'aller continuer ma sieste dans mon lit. Le reste attendrait.

4 jours Dimanche 7 Septembre


	5. Vol et Suspicion

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Si j'avais fais partie des CLAMP j'aurais pu dire fièrement que oui mais comme vous vous en doutez ce n'est pas le cas. Une grande partie de cette histoire (personnages, lieux…) est cependant venue directement de ma tête certifiée « Made in Mystery ».

Mot de l'auteur : Un nouveau personnage, l'arrivée de la carte qui pour beaucoup d'entre nous ravive de vieux souvenirs et de la suspicion.

Le lendemain, j'ai marqué la carte de mon nom et je suis allée en cours après mon dimanche mouvementé. J'ai retrouvé Namie en pleine forme, c'est deux jours plus tard qu'un nouvel événement s'est produit. Kero m'avait réveillé en pleine nuit car il avait sentit le pouvoir d'une carte de Sakura. Nous l'avions cherché sans rien voir là où il ressentait la carte. Nous avons continué à explorer les alentours tout en ne comprenant pas comment une carte pouvait être invisible. Après deux heures de recherche nous étions sur le chemin du retour bredouille. Le vent s'était levé sans crier gare en une rafale et j'étais tombé pitoyablement en maudissant Kero de m'avoir fais sortir pour rien. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le vent avant même que Kero ne me le dise. Un immense oiseau blanc nous surplombait de toute sa grandeur, ses battements d'ailes faisaient trembler l'air.

Je me suis remémoré les cinq cartes en ma possession et rapidement un plan s'est dessiné dans mon esprit. J'ai demandé à Kero de se mettre à l'abri puis j'ai pris la clé de Sakura dans ma main.

-Oh clé qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Au nom du pacte je te l'ordonne !

L'oiseau a commencé à voler en piqué dans ma direction, j'ai du sauter sur le côté pour éviter la collision. Je me suis relevé du plus vite que j'ai pu, détalant comme un lapin pour éviter qu'il ne m'attaque à nouveau. J'ai sorti deux cartes de ma poche et j'ai lancé la première au dessus de moi en me retournant vers le volatile.

-Sand ! Aveugle-le !

Un nuage de sable s'est dirigé vers l'oiseau seulement, la confusion et la douleur avaient rendu son vol irrégulier. Il se contorsionnait en tous sens créant un vent tourbillonnant qui m'empêchait de me tenir droite. Un coup d'aile plus violent que les autres m'a plaqué au sol et la carte qui se trouvait dans ma main s'est envolée. J'ai tendu mon bras en vain, instinctivement, j'ai tendu mon sceptre vers la carte en criant son nom dans la rafale.

-Storm !

Dans nuages noirs se sont agglutinés dans le ciel et l'orage s'est mis à gronder. Une pluie forte s'est mise à tomber tandis qu'un éclair est tombé du ciel foudroyant la carte du vol. L'oiseau a poussé un cri aigu, il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il décolla à nouveau malgré la tempête. J'ai pris une nouvelle carte en espérant que cette fois ce serait suffisant et je l'ai appelée.

-Watery alourdis ses ailes !

La pluie s'est transformée en une masse considérable d'eau qui est venue s'abattre sur le pauvre volatile. Il a chuté restant cette fois ci au sol alors, j'ai pu m'approcher pour le capturer.

-Carte de Sakura reprend ta forme originelle moi Mizuno ton nouveau maître te le demande !

Je tenais une nouvelle carte entre les mains et Kero est venu me rejoindre.

-Essayes la tu verras c'est super !

Suivant son conseil, j'ai invoqué Fly la carte du vol et ce qui s'est passé ensuite m'a totalement grisé. Deux ailes ont poussé dans mon dos me faisant décoller dans le ciel nocturne avec facilité et aisance. Je pouvais voler, c'était une expérience vraiment unique de sentir les courants me porter, la brise sur mon visage. C'était fantastique.

Pourtant quand le vent a commencé à souffler et que je me suis mise à tanguer dangereusement j'ai préféré continuer à pied, la maitrise viendrait plus tard.

A peine avais-je retrouvé mon lit que mon réveil s'était mit à sonner, c'est en soupirant que je me suis résolue à ne pas dormir plus cette nuit.

Je me suis levée l'air hagard trainant des pieds jusqu'à la douche, mon lit me manquait déjà. Quand je suis arrivée au collège, Namie m'attendait près du portail d'entrée et surement à cause des poches sous mes yeux, elle se doutait que la nuit avait été mouvementée. Elle m'avait attiré plus en retrait, à couvert derrière le tronc d'un grand platane dégarni. Un regard insistant avait suffit à me délier les lèvres, je lui avais raconté comment la carte du vol m'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit. Quand elle avait apprit pour les ailes, ses yeux remplit d'étoiles m'avaient suppliés de lui laisser une chance d'essayer. Alors que je ne savais pas encore quoi répondre, un ami d'enfance était venu à ma rencontre. Steven n'était pas très loquace et assez inactif à toute heure de la journée, pourtant il avait tout de même un petit côté sympathique. Il habitait dans la même rue que moi depuis toujours, ses parents connaissaient bien ma grand-mère alors petit nous avions souvent été ensemble. Par la suite son frère avait lui aussi passé du temps chez moi, pour soulager sa mère qui avait eut un accouchement difficile. En grandissant, n'ayant pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt, nous avions peu à peu cessé de nous parler. Il fit passer son regard inquisiteur de Namie à moi en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Je jetais à mon tour un regard vers Namie espérant juste qu'il n'avait rien entendu de compromettant, son air inquiet me fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Le silence qui s'était installé devenant oppressant, je n'osais plus bouger mais c'était sans compter sur Namie.

-Tu as un problème à nous fixer comme ça ?

Un demi-sourire étira mon visage quand Steven sursauta devant l'air courroucé qui se lisait sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Vous êtes devenues amies ?

Elle répondit positivement plus agressive encore, sans doute se sentait elle menacée. J'étais reconnaissante qu'elle veuille protéger mon secret mais je ne voulais pas que la conversation se termine sur un meurtre. Steven par son attitude nonchalante était en train de hérisser Namie de plus en plus, il était temps que j'intervienne.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Steven ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est juste étrange. Il y a une semaine encore vous ne supportiez pas de vous trouver dans la même pièce et maintenant on a du mal à vous voir l'une sans l'autre. Je me demandais juste ce qui avait pu se passer.

-Il semble qu'à force de se taper dessus on ait fini par s'apprécier.

Un sourire qui se voulait innocent avait prit place sur mes lèvres pour achever de le convaincre mais il se retourna en parlant dans le vide.

-Etrange. Mais après tout je m'en fiche, je suppose.

Il a commencé à s'éloigner et Namie a crié une ultime fois.

-Si tu t'en fous pourquoi t'es venu demander, abruti !

Il s'est arrêté et a tourné la tête, un sourire béat y flottant puis il a recommencé à s'éloigner tandis que la sonnerie retentissait dans l'établissement. Namie laissa un échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers notre salle de classe. Je l'avais suivie par automatisme tandis que mes pensées me ramenaient dans le passé. Du jour où j'avais connu Namie, je m'étais disputée avec elle à cause de sujets souvent triviaux et à l'époque Steven prenait systématiquement mon parti. Il s'amusait à énerver Namie qui se faisait punir à coup sur tandis que lui sortait victorieux de leurs joutes verbales. Même si nous étions maintenant amies, il était normal qu'elle le déteste farouchement.

Un simple regard sur Namie me fit comprendre qu'elle bouillait de l'intérieur, j'avais tout intérêt à rapprocher ces deux là avant qu'ils ne finissent par se voler dans les plumes.

Le midi au moment du repas, assises sur le rebord d'un muret nous mangions en silence nos sandwichs respectifs. Lasses de ce silence, j'ai poussé un long soupir et Namie m'a jeté un regard méprisant.

-Comment tu peux être amie avec un crétin pareil ?

Sa remarque m'arracha un ricanement narquois après quoi elle se renfrogna plus encore.

-Pourquoi es-tu amie avec moi alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps tu me méprisais ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie c'est une chose mais ça n'a ni changé mon caractère ni le tiens. Comme quoi on peut vraisemblablement trouver du bon n'importe où.

Elle fronça les sourcils ignorant comment prendre mon dernier commentaire et finalement renonça à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Que dirais- tu d'aller au cinéma ce week-end ? Samedi après midi si possible.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. En fin de journée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber nous nous étions retrouvées devant chez moi, près du local à poubelle toujours désert. Nous avons discuté un moment pour trouver un endroit où je pourrais utiliser mes cartes sans risquer d'être vue par des passants. Le meilleur endroit que nous avons trouvé était le terrain vague d'une fabrique de tapis, situé en retrait par rapport à la ville. Le bâtiment en ruine n'avait plus que trois murs et demi et une toiture trouée en de nombreux endroits. Les immenses métiers à tisser et de vieilles étoffes se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur, le sol était constellé de gravas et de mauvaises herbes. L'endroit était entouré d'arbres bercés par le vent, la voie ferrée passant non loin éclairait de temps à autre le paysage nocturne au passage des trains. L'endroit n'était pas très rassurant, nous n'étions pas en mesure de faire les difficiles. Derrière le bâtiment, se trouvait un parking recouvert de sable à l'abri de toute visibilité qui convenait parfaitement à l'exercice. J'ai ouvert mon sac pour laissé Kero sortir et pris la carte qui m'intéressait ce soir là. La clé de Sakura dans la main, j'ai récité l'incantation magique invitant Namie à s'approcher de moi.

-Fly !

La magie remplit son rôle, deux ailes blanches apparurent pour chacune d'entre nous. D'un battement, je me retrouvais à nouveau propulsée dans les airs.

-Mizuno attention !

Mon attention se porta immédiatement vers Kero qui venait de crier.

-Un chasseur pourrait te confondre avec un pigeon !

Son rire moqueur retentit dans les fondations du bâtiment en ruine tandis que ma frayeur se transformait en envie de vengeance. En moins de deux, j'étais sur lui en train de tester la flexibilité de ses joues, tirant dessus sans ménagement.

-Attention Kero, un chasseur pourrait te confondre avec une tomate sauvage.

Namie surveillait notre manège d'un œil distrait tandis qu'elle découvrait, elle aussi, la joie de voler. Après s'être amusés pendant presque une heure à tester ce nouveau moyen de transport, il était temps de rentrer. Cette nuit là, le sommeil m'avait emporté avant même que j'ai le temps d'éteindre la lumière. Kero s'en était chargé pour moi et il était allé se coucher sur le coussin de ma chaise en se glissant dans la taie d'oreiller comme à son habitude.

5 jours Lundi 08 Septembre


	6. Ordinaire et Quotidien

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Toujours partagé entre le « Made in CLAMP » et le « Made in Mystery » si vous n'êtes plus trop sur de qui est à qui je serais ravie de vous éclairer. Telle une lanterne (Oui j'ai vu la guerre des boutons et j'ai adoré.).

Mot de l'auteur : Après avoir meublé un peu mon univers avec divers personnages que je compte exploiter par la suite, je peux vous annoncer fièrement que le chapitre suivant comportera une nouvelle apparition qui suscitera surement votre intérêt.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais ouvert fébrilement un œil pour constater que mon réveil avait du sonner sans que je l'entende. Il était neuf heures vingt du matin. Après un léger moment de flottement, mes abdos s'étaient violemment contractés et je m'étais redressée d'un seul coup. Kero n'était plus couché, la porte était entre ouverte. Je lui réglerais son compte plus tard. Je me suis levée en courant vers la salle de bain et après m'être aspergé le visage d'eau, j'ai réfléchis. J'étais déjà en retard alors à quoi bon me presser plus, j'ai pris une douche et après m'être habillée, je suis allée déjeuner. En descendant à la cuisine, j'ai vu Kero en train de regarder la télévision, un paquet de chips ouvert à côté de lui, mon esprit s'est enflammé.

-Kero !

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et, d'un air tout naturel, m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi. Excédée, j'ai appuyé ma main sur mon front pour réfléchir plus calmement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?!

-J'ai essayé et tu ne t'es pas réveillée alors je suis venue chercher ta grand-mère. Elle m'a dit que si tu avais besoin de sommeil mieux valait te laisser dormir. Elle m'a dit que tu étais assez grande pour prendre tes responsabilités après tout. Alors ne me regarde pas comme si c'était ma faute ! C'est toi qui ne t'es pas réveillée !

Ma grand-mère était terrible parfois. Je suis allée déjeuner avec l'intention d'être au collège pour dix heure pile. J'ai pris ma planche et après avoir fermé la porte, j'ai commencé à rouler en direction de mon collège. Le vent soufflait sur les feuilles d'arbre commençant à jaunir, l'été allait bientôt s'achever. En passant devant mon libraire, un petit pincement au cœur me fit ralentir. Je n'étais pas retourné voir Monsieur Gontran depuis le jour où les cartes s'étaient envolées. Il fallait que j'y retourne avant que le vieil homme ne meure d'inquiétude, il s'inquiétait toujours pour un rien. J'ai tourné à l'angle de la rue et j'ai continué ce n'était pas le moment de m'arrêter en chemin. La grille était en vue et l'horloge affichait moins dix. Je me suis dirigée vers le plus petit portail pour sonner puis je suis entrée en direction du bureau de la vie scolaire. J'ai parcourut la distance qui me séparait du bureau en trainant des pieds, j'ai toujours détesté être en retard, pourtant ces derniers temps je ne faisais que ça. J'ai poussé la porte doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une seule surveillante s'y trouvait, ses longs cheveux décolorés tombant sur le bureau tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à les écarter pour écrire. Au moment où la porte crissa sur le carrelage, elle releva la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle repoussa une mèche du dos de la main et c'est sans utiliser le ton mielleux qu'elle réservait aux enseignants masculins qu'elle me rappela l'évidence.

-En retard ?

J'ai hoché la tête et elle a soupiré sans retenue en tendant sa main dans ma direction.

-Carnet.

J'ai enlevé mon sac de mes épaules fébrilement, même ma fermeture éclair semblait avoir du mal à s'ouvrir à ce moment là. Je lui ai remis le carnet et elle prit le crayon mâchouillé qui était glissé derrière son oreille après l'avoir ouvert à la bonne page.

-Raison du retard ?

-Je ne me suis pas réveillée.

Elle arqua un sourcil en griffonna avec une grimace.

-Heure de début des cours ?

-Huit heures.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre fronçant son deuxième sourcil et soupira encore une fois.

-Arrivée dix heures moins cinq. Bien tu feras signer ça par tes parents.

Elle tamponna le coupon de retard et me rendit le carnet avec un air désapprobateur. Alors que je faisais demi-tour pour sortir sa voix criarde m'a rappelé.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est tu ne peux pas aller en cours, je ne veux pas que tu te ballades alors assis toi là bas.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en me montrant une chaise à côté de son bureau. Je me suis assise sans faire de bruit et elle s'est baissée pour fouiller dans son sac afin d'en sortir un paquet de chewing-gum. Elle en fit tomber deux dans sa paume, à ma grande surprise, elle s'est tournée vers moi en tendant la main.

-Chewing-gum à la menthe ?

J'ai tendu la main en la remerciant et elle y a déposé les deux bonbons. Les minutes suivantes ont été ponctuées par nos bruits de mastication jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la sonnerie retentisse. D'un geste de la main, elle m'a fait signe de partir alors je me suis levée pour sortir en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Cette femme était assez spéciale comme à son habitude mais pas méchante tant qu'on l'écoutait sans répondre. Les bâtiments ont commencé à vibrer sous les pas et les chaises trainées sans ménagement sur le sol. Une marée humaine s'est déversée dans la cour, des gens de ma classe sortirent à leur tour. Ma voisine de devant, Amélie, s'est arrêtée en me voyant et avec un air faussement réprobateur, elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi en ce moment ?

-Il semblerait que mon réveil soit défectueux ces derniers temps.

J'ai tenté de sourire pour endormir sa méfiance mais elle m'a fixé de ses deux yeux noisette.

-C'est aussi ton réveil qui t'a dit un matin de devenir subitement amie avec Namie ? Non pas que ça me gêne mais pour ceux qui te connaissent depuis un moment c'est assez… étrange.

Je me sentais crispée et je ne savais pas vraiment comme expliquer ce revirement soudain mais elle abandonna d'elle-même.

-Tu devrais sortir avec nous un de ces jours ! Depuis la rentrée on ne te voit plus beaucoup.

J'ai hoché la tête en lui promettant de sortir avec elle dans la semaine qui suivait. Elle est partie et peu après Namie est arrivée. Elle a cru qu'une nouvelle carte avait frappé mais je l'ai vite détrompée, surement un peu déçue aussi. Nous sommes allées vers le fond de la cour et elle m'a parlé de la leçon que je venais de rater. Je venais de rater deux heures d'allemand, c'était bien une des seules matières avec l'histoire que je n'avais pas envie de manquer. Non pas par ce que je les aimais particulièrement mais j'avais une dette envers le professeur. Rapidement la sonnerie retentie à nouveau et les cours reprirent. Le midi après avoir mangé au réfectoire, j'ai laissé Namie pour aller voir mon professeur et m'excuser personnellement. Je suis allée jusqu'à la vie scolaire afin de demander une entrevue avec Monsieur Shriver. Il y avait toujours la même surveillante, lorsque j'ai évoqué le nom de mon professeur ses yeux se sont mit à pétiller. Elle s'est levée l'air guilleret et une fois revenue m'a poliment demandé de patienter quelques minutes. Je me suis assise sur la même chaise que le matin mais malgré mes efforts, le regard insistant de la surveillante me décontenançait. Quand elle a commencé à utiliser sa voix mielleuse, j'ai commencé à suspecter le pire.

-Alors comme ça tu connais Ivo ?

Entendre le prénom de mon professeur dans sa bouche m'avait presque arraché un frisson, son ton plein de sous entendu m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle en avait après lui. Je l'ai examiné un peu plus attentivement elle et son gloss surbrillant mais je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer aux bras de Monsieur Shriver. Alors à contre cœur, j'ai répondu affirmativement et le sourire qui a étiré son visage m'a laissé perplexe, elle avait presque l'air mignonne. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse continuer à parler, Monsieur Shriver est entré dans la pièce l'air amusé.

-Ta grand-mère m'a prévenu pour ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore bu mon café, si ça ne te déranges pas on va discuter autour d'une table.

Je me suis relevée en prenant mon sac et avant de partir il s'est retourné.

-Merci Stéphanie. Tu veux peux être que je t'apporte un café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Elle avait répondu avec un bonheur peu dissimulé mais Monsieur Shriver n'étant pas très enclin à la romance, il n'avait surement pas encore comprit. J'avais un peu pitié pour elle, il lui briserait surement le cœur sans le vouloir mais elle était encore jeune, elle s'en remettrait. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où il m'a invité à prendre place sur le divan dans l'angle de la pièce. Il s'est assis à côté de moi un rictus amusé trahissant ses pensées.

-Alors comme ça tu arrives en retard et tu sèches les cours ?

Tout le monde me disait la même chose en ce moment, c'était presque agaçant.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai eu des nuits mouvementé ces derniers temps.

Il m'a lancé un regard interrogateur, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, il changea de sujet pour me laisser partir.

-Stéphanie m'attend pour son café, tu peux y aller.

Il se leva pour s'emparer de deux tasses, à mon tour, je me suis levée quittant la pièce. Cette double vie était éreintante, il allait falloir que je prépare des arguments de poids pour contrecarrer ma réputation collante. Mon après midi passa lentement et mon esprit ne resta pas longtemps concentré, au désespoir de mon professeur de français. Ma journée se termina au moment de la sonnerie, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires rapidement après avoir dit au revoir à Namie. Il fallait que j'aille voir Gontran avant que sa boutique ne ferme. Je suis allée dans les buissons récupérer mon skateboard puis je me suis précipitée vers la grille. Alors que j'allais m'engager dans la rue quelqu'un m'a interpellé.

-Mizuno ! On rentre ensemble ?

Je me suis retournée pour voir Steven appuyé sur le mur.

-Si tu veux. Je vais voir Gontran.

J'ai gardé ma planche sous le bras et nous avons commencé à marcher sans dire quoi que ce soit. Perdue dans mes pensées un plan amusant a germé dans mon esprit, alors que je ralentissais le pas sans m'en rendre compte, Steven m'a ramené à la réalité.

-Tu comptes arriver chez toi demain ? Par ce que sinon moi j'y vais.

-Tu es libre ce week-end ?

Il m'a regardé cherchant à comprendre ce que je pouvais bien penser et finalement il a haussé les épaules.

-Surement pourquoi ?

-Je vais au cinéma Samedi tu veux venir ?

-Seule ?

-Pourquoi si je ne suis pas seule tu ne viens pas ?

-Tout dépend de qui t'accompagnes.

Je lui tapoté dans le dos sans plus écouter ce qu'il me disait.

-Donc c'est oui ?

A nouveau, il a haussé les épaules et le connaissant je savais que c'était l'équivalent d'un oui. Je lui ai indiqué l'heure et l'endroit puis nous sommes rapidement arrivés à la librairie. Je lui ai dit de rentrer sans moi et après avoir pris une grande goulée d'air je suis entrée.

06 jours Mardi 09 Septembre


	7. Sortie et Blessures

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire de Sakura est la propriété des CLAMP et tout ce qui n'est pas à CLAMP est à moi.

Mot de l'auteur : Enfin le rival apparait et mon intrigue va pouvoir commencer ! J'ai établi des plans diaboliques et je compte bien m'y tenir. La carte de ce chapitre est assez diabolique et perfide… un peu plus et c'était une vraie boucherie. Qui a deviné le nom de la carte ?

L'odeur des vieux livres eut sur moi un effet apaisant et le bruit d'une chaise grinçante m'indiqua immédiatement la position de celui que je cherchais. Je me suis aventurée à travers les rayons remplit à ras bord et entre celui de la cuisine et des sciences se trouvait une chaise à bascule occupée par son propriétaire. Je me suis approchée en faisant un peu de bruit afin de ne pas le surprendre pendant sa lecture et sans même relever la tête, il m'avait reconnu.

-Cela faisait un moment jeune fille.

-Bonjour Monsieur Gontran.

J'étais penaude et quand il a baissé son livre pour m'observer, je me suis sentie bien mal.

-Alors comme ça on s'enfuit de ma boutique sans même me dire bonjour ? Ta grand-mère m'a expliqué pour tes crampes d'estomac mais tu sais ici aussi il y a des toilettes.

J'ai haussé un sourcil perplexe mais rapidement, je me suis acclimatée à la situation.

-J'ai préféré rentrer, je me sentais un peu… gênée.

-Je comprends. Tu souhaites emprunter un livre ?

-Non merci. Je suis juste passé pour vous donner des nouvelles.

-J'apprécie l'intention. Passe le bonjour à ta grand-mère en rentrant.

Je suis sortie décontenancée, ma grand-mère était plus prévenante que je le pensais. Je suis rentrée accueillie par Kero et j'ai monté mon sac dans ma chambre avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. Ma grand-mère était en train d'éplucher des poivrons en chantonnant, en me voyant elle a sourit comme chaque jour. J'ai pris un couteau avant de m'asseoir à table à ses côtés et d'éplucher à mon tour les légumes.

-Il semblerait que j'avais des crampes d'estomac sans le savoir.

-Tu es allée voir Gontran ?

-Il te passe le bonjour.

Le week-end était arrivé rapidement, mon réveil avait sonné à neuf heures me sortant de mon doux sommeil sans manière. Je me suis habillée assez chaudement, la température était en baisse en mi-septembre comme chaque année. J'ai préparé mon repas du midi et celui de Kero avec simplicité, une demi-baguette beurrée, quelques tomates, de la salade et du poulet mariné la veille sur une tranche d'emmental. Le tout emballé dans du film alimentaire accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau, j'étais presque prête à partir. J'ai pris mes cartes, installé Kero confortablement dans mon sac, sans oublier de prendre mon porte monnaie et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le sommeil de ma grand-mère, je suis partie. Je me suis rendue quelques maisons plus loin pour attendre Steven et à mon grand étonnement, il était déjà dehors. Je l'ai un peu taquiné sur son avance inhabituelle puis nous nous sommes rendus à l'arrêt de bus-pont en direction du centre ville. Steven avait comprit que Namie nous accompagnait mais elle ignorait encore que lui allait être présent. Je lui avais alors donné rendez vous devant le cinéma pour qu'elle ne fasse pas demi tour en le voyant. Assis au fond du bus, nous avons écouté de la musique durant le temps du voyage et alors que notre destination s'approchait nous nous sommes levés pour descendre. Le centre était toujours fourmillant de monde, jour et nuit les enseignes des magasins brillaient pour attirer le client. Nous avons dépassé un vieux magasin où de vieux plateaux d'échecs étaient mis en avant, connaissant Steven, je me suis arrêtée pour lui laisser le temps de regarder. Depuis que sa grand-mère était morte, son grand-père était venu habiter avec sa famille et l'avait initié. Il s'était découvert une passion pour cet ancien jeu de réflexion. Absorbé, il soupesa le poids des pièces et vérifia l'état du plateau avec un œil d'expert puis finalement, il revint vers moi satisfait. Surement songeait-il à l'offrir à son grand-père pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les gens marchaient en tout sens et la progression vers le cinéma était ardue, surtout le samedi. Pourtant, j'avançais sans problème derrière Steven qui, assez imposant, écartait les gens sur son passage simplement en marchant. Namie m'aperçut au loin, son sourire se transformant en grimace quand elle remarqua Steven. En la voyant se retourner, j'ai crains un instant qu'elle nous fausse compagnie mais elle est restée en place à mon grand soulagement.

C'est la voix remplie de reproches qu'elle m'avait adressé la parole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-On rentre voir le film avant de rater la séance ?

Me voyant éluder la question, elle se résigna et entra en salle pour prendre place sur son siège.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes sortis et Namie qui avait adoré n'arrêtait plus de parler, oubliant sa contrariété passagère. Elle accepta même de rester en ville avec nous après avoir manger tranquillement. Nous nous sommes donc installés sur la terrasse d'un café oubliant momentanément les convenances pour manger. J'ai sortis mon sandwich, Kero n'avait pas eu besoin que je lui dise de manger, il avait déjà fini le sien depuis un moment. Alors que j'allais refermer le sac une sensation de froid parcourut mon dos, Kero me fixait, une nouvelle carte était à l'œuvre. Il fallait que je laisse mes amis sans qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit car si Namie insistait pour venir, je ne saurais plus quoi faire de Steven. Prenant un air faussement douloureux, j'ai commencé mon cinéma.

-Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Gontran m'en a parlé, tu as des crampes d'estomac en ce moment, c'est ça ?

Namie ouvrit des grands yeux ronds en me regardant, un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait percé à jour.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Ne t'en fais pas on te garde tes affaires.

Je me suis levé droite comme un i et je me suis excusée.

-Je préfère garder mon sac avec moi, je vais essayer de revenir vite.

Steven avait l'air inquiet mais peu importe, je n'avais pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge plus convainquant. Je me suis rendue aux toilettes pour parler à Kero librement, une fois la porte fermée, j'ai ouvert mon sac.

-Pouah, on étouffe là dedans !

-C'est l'énergie d'une carte ?

Plus sérieux, il hocha la tête l'air grave. Il semblait que mes facultés de détection soit en train de s'amplifier, c'était la première fois que je sentais une carte avant son apparition.

J'allais devoir faire demi-tour, repasser devant Namie et Steven pour ensuite pouvoir me mettre en quête de cette nouvelle carte. Tout en slalomant entre les tables du restaurant, je réfléchissais à comment partir sans qu'ils me suivent. Alors qu'une idée germait dans ma tête, je me suis approchée d'un mur faisant mine de fouiller dans mon sac alors que je donnais des instructions à Kero. Je suis sortie sur la terrasse, l'air naturel, alors que je posais mon sac il s'était mit à sonner. Souriant intérieurement de ma farce stupide mais espérant sincèrement qu'elle porterait ses fruits, j'ai décroché le téléphone.

-Oui ? Grand-mère ? Tu as besoin d'aide maintenant ? Je suis occupée là.

J'ai hoché la tête dans le vide imaginant quel genre de discourt pouvait bien me tenir ma grand-mère cependant Steven semblait sceptique. Mes talents de comédienne ne semblaient pas très convainquant.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.

J'ai refermé mon portable tout en faisant la moue, je me suis tournée vers Namie et Steven.

-Ma grand-mère à besoin de moi à la maison. Il faut que je rentre tout de suite alors amusez vous bien pour moi.

Je pensais partir immédiatement mais Steven ne semblait pas enclin à me laisser faire aussi facilement.

-Ta grand-mère sait utiliser un téléphone étonnant. Un problème domestique ?

Un demi sourire aux lèvres, j'ai répondu de façon peut être plus acide que je l'aurais voulu.

-Elle sait très bien s'en servir ne t'en fais pas. Un problème avec le robot ménager rien de bien grave.

Il avait hoché la tête pas très convaincu et quand Namie s'en était mêlée, j'ai bien cru que je ne partirais jamais. Il aurait presque fallu que je m'enfuis sans regarder derrière moi en priant pour qu'ils ne me suivent pas.

-Elle t'a appelée pour faire le ménage ? Si tu veux des robots j'en ai un ou deux à te refiler, reste avec nous je les ferais porter par ma nourrisse.

Je sentais la carte se déplacer de plus en plus loin de moi, je désespérais que cette conversation se finisse.

-Merci Namie mais ce robot on l'aime bien même s'il est vieux. Ma grand-mère n'est pas très douée c'est surement un fil qui s'est débranché. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me fasse la leçon pendant des heures alors je vais me dépêcher de rentrer.

Steven en connaissance de cause m'avait approuvé et Namie semblait un peu bouder mais finalement, ils me laissèrent partir. Je m'étais retournée en courant avant que l'un d'entre eux ait la mauvaise idée de me raccompagner chez moi pour m'aider à faire le ménage. Après un bref coup d'œil en arrière, j'avais pu constater qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil, je me suis autorisé un soupir de soulagement. Me stoppant net au milieu de la foule, j'avais vainement tenté de capter la position exacte de la carte mais elle semblait se déplacer régulièrement, sans faire de pause. Voyant que je n'y arrivais pas et ne tenant plus à perdre du temps, je me suis simplement dirigée vers la direction approximative de la présence magique. A force de me rapprocher, elle se faisait de plus en plus forte, en courant après elle je finirais par la localiser de façon plus précise. Ma course effrénée me mena dans une impasse crasseuse et alors que je me dirigeais vers la boutique de fourniture qui s'y trouvait, une femme était sortie en hurlant. Elle était presque tombée en sortant, les yeux exorbités elle m'avait supplié de fuir au plus vite. La vitrine de son magasin avait volé en éclats et elle s'était enfuit rampant à moitié sur le sol. J'étais désolée pour elle mais dans son état au moins, elle mettrait plus de temps à rameuter les secours. J'avais passé la porte pleine d'appréhensions mais rien ne s'était produit, pourtant, la pièce était saturée par l'aura menaçante de la carte. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans l'arrière boutique alors, j'ai fais sortir Kero de mon sac en lui demandant de scruter la pièce, ses sens magiques étant plus aiguisés que les miens. Il avait fermé les yeux attendant une réaction, un faux pas qui allait trahir la présence de la carte. Pas très rassurée, j'avais pris la clé du sceau dans ma main afin d'invoquer le sceptre. La formule récité, son poids dans ma main m'avait rendue plus confiante. J'avais continué à explorer la boutique en cherchant, moi aussi, un signe suspect.

Entre deux armoires, j'avais cru entendre un vague crissement. C'est seulement quand Kero cria pour m'avertir que je me suis rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Un crayon de papier flottait à quelques mètres devant moi, avant même que j'ai le temps d'analyser ce que je voyais, il s'était brusquement braqué vers moi. Mon pied avait reculé, incertain et j'avais trébuché alors que le crayon passait à toute vitesse à l'endroit même où je me tenais quelques secondes plus tôt. Le bruit qu'il fit en se plantant dans le mur m'arracha un frémissement d'horreur. En tournant la tête, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si je n'avais pas perdu l'équilibre. Je m'étais rappelée la femme qui était sortie en courant, soudain son comportement me semblait bien moins absurde. Quand l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté de moi s'était mise à décoller du sol mon esprit n'avait fait qu'un tour. Je m'étais précipitée vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Ces quelques mètres d'avance m'avaient semblé bien peu quand l'armoire s'était fracassée à quelques pas derrière moi. Le fracas assourdissant avait résonné dans mes oreilles un moment, les éclats de bois m'avaient écorché sans pitié. Encore une fois Kero m'avait crié un avertissement. J'avais couru vers la rue puis soudain la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans un endroit bondé sans risquer de me faire découvrir, pire encore, je ne pouvais pas non plus exposer des gens normaux. Même si à ce moment là, ce deuxième point me semblait être bien léger dans la balance de ma raison. J'avais donc obliqué vers la gauche m'abritant in extremis derrière un conteneur à papier qui, éventré par une chaise volante, déversa son contenu sur le sol. J'ai vaguement essayé de sortir mes cartes mais les attaques incessantes me laissaient à peine le temps de m'enfuir. J'ai essayé de réfléchir à comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas et alors que je m'étais immobilisée un instant, un bruit qui m'était familier m'avait fait tourné la tête. Mon visage s'était décomposé quand les morceaux de la vitrine s'étaient tous élevé en douceur et avait commencé leur rotation. Cette vague de verre brisé ne ferais certainement pas que m'égratigner, peut importe la vitesse de ma course, je n'arriverais pas à tous les éviter. Kero m'avait crié de m'enfuir mais j'étais restée là, aucun de mes membres n'acceptait le moindre mouvement. Les morceaux effilés avaient commencé leur course et je m'étais accroupie pour protéger ma tête avec mes bras. J'entendais une voix au loin, surement à cause de la panique, je ne savais pas très bien à qui elle appartenait, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de Kero et les mots qu'elle prononça semblait perdre leur sens dans mes oreilles.

Un vent violent se déclencha me faisant tomber sur le dos en position fœtal. Hébétée, j'avais décroisé les bras pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En me relevant un spectacle étrange avait captivé mon regard. Le verre brisé tombait en cascade devant un jeune homme qui se tenait de dos. Il récita de nouveau les drôles de mots que j'avais précédemment entendus. Le vent se leva plus fort encore, me forçant à remettre mes bras devant mes yeux. Quand le vent s'arrêta pour la seconde fois, j'ai ré-ouvert mes yeux, il n'était plus là mais la magie de la carte semblait affaiblie. Je me suis relevée chancelante. Par automatisme, je l'ai sommée de reprendre sa forme originale, de la pointe de mon sceptre, j'ai accomplis mon office. Alors que je tendais la main vers elle, sa réaction fut pour le moins surprenante, elle partit en sens inverse vers les toits. Nageant dans l'incompréhension, ma première réaction fut de regarder ma main avec attention sans trop savoir pourquoi. Kero était encore plus apathique que moi, c'est en entendant des voix s'approcher que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de disparaitre. J'ai fais quelque chose de potentiellement risqué mais je n'avais pas le temps de polémiquer, j'ai invoqué la carte du vol et je suis passé de l'autre côté de l'impasse. Je me suis affalée sur le mur après avoir déposé Kero sur le sol.

-C'est tout simplement impossible…

Il avait murmuré cette phrase énigmatique tandis que son visage s'était fermé, son esprit replongeait dans d'obscurs souvenirs que lui seul connaissait.

10 jours Samedi 13 Septembre


	8. Vision et Interrogations

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire est aux CLAMP et CLAMP est à moi. Euh non, je suis aux CLAMP… non plus. Enfin bref, tous est à CLAMP sauf ce qui est à moi.

Mot de l'auteur : Des questions peu de réponses. Un mystère voir un problème et de la peur qui commence à la hanter. Ce chapitre m'a fait réfléchir et en me mettant dans la peau de mon personnage je me suis sentie mal. M'enfin c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !

J'avais levé les yeux vers le ciel, absorbée par mes pensées, les événements récents s'y bousculaient sans trouver un ordre logique. Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés et, tant bien que mal, j'avais essayé de faire le point sur mon après midi. La carte de cet après midi avait clairement essayé de me tuer, si cet étranger ne m'avait pas sauvé, elle aurait certainement réussi son coup. Un frisson glacé parcourut mon échine et repoussant mon malaise, j'avais fermé les yeux changeant l'orientation de ma méditation vers un sujet plus agréable. Je n'avais vu que le dos de mon miraculeux sauveur, seul les cris derrière le mur me prouvaient que ce que j'avais vécu s'était bien passé, que mes blessures n'étaient pas imaginaires. Des mèches de cheveux noires, une silhouette à contre jour. Une sensation de déjà vu mais impossible de savoir où j'avais pu apercevoir ce garçon. Kero semblait encore troublé alors j'ai fini par lui poser une question anodine pour détendre l'atmosphère, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Tu as une idée sur l'identité de mon bienfaiteur ?

Un vague sourire flottait sur mes lèvres mais Kero semblait sur la défensive.

-Il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connaissais.

J'ai acquiescé sans chercher à en savoir plus, mon gardien ne semblait pas vouloir m'en révéler plus pour l'instant. Je me suis relevée en grimaçant, mon jean était blanc à cause de la route sableuse et les échardes de bois parsemant mon corps n'arrangeaient pas mes muscles endoloris. Cette brève course m'avait épuisé autant qu'un marathon. C'est en clopinant que je m'étais rendue à l'arrêt de bus-pont. En patientant, j'avais entrepris de sortir les épines constellant mes bras sous le regard médusé d'une mère de famille et son fils. Qu'importe, mon apparence n'était pas très flamboyante depuis mon combat, j'étais plutôt lasse.

J'avais béni les escaliers automatique quand le bus-pont était arrivé, je ne me sentais pas de faire des efforts. Le trajet n'avait pas été long, j'avais libéré Kero de mon sac sans tarder. Dans l'optique de lui remonter le moral, je l'avais emmené dans la salle de bain avec moi pour qu'il partage mon bain chaud. Il avait refusé net mais avait accepté de rester sur le tapis pour parler de ce qui m'intriguait. L'eau chaude avait immédiatement détendu mes muscles, bientôt les échardes ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, c'est dans cet état d'esprit serein que j'ai commencé à questionner mon interlocuteur réticent.

-Le garçon que l'on a rencontré cet après midi, je ne l'ai pas bien vu mais il semblerait qu'il t'évoque quelqu'un. Tu peux me dire qui ?

J'ai patienté jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me céder une part de son secret.

-Il ressemble au mari de ma maitresse.

J'ai émit un bruit de satisfaction continuant mon interrogatoire en profitant de cette soudaine ouverture.

-Comment était ta maitresse ?

Nostalgique, il ne trompa personne avec son demi-sourire.

-C'était une fille étourdie, naïve et toujours en retard. Je pouvais compter sur elle plus encore qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur moi, même si je n'en suis pas fier.

Elle avait été mon prédécesseur dans le domaine de la capture des cartes, rien que pour ça, elle m'intriguait au plus haut point.

-Où vivez-vous ?

-Au Japon.

Sceptique, je l'ai observé d'un nouvel œil.

-Comment peux-tu parler français alors ?

-Je suis une créature magique. La barrière des langues n'était pas un obstacle pour mon premier maitre et il semblerait qu'elle ne le soit pas pour moi. Je suppose.

J'ai hoché la tête. J'aurais du y penser.

-Quel était son nom à ta maitresse ?

-Sakura Li.

C'était donc le livre de Sakura que j'avais en ma possession et ses cartes que je devais poursuivre.

-Li ? Ca ne me semble pas très japonais.

-Son mari était chinois.

J'ai fermé les yeux, plongeant ma tête sous l'eau pour réfléchir au calme. L'eau avait un effet apaisant qui m'aidait à mettre mes idées corrélation. D'un côté, les cartes étaient des entités aux caractères variés qui juraient allégeance à un maître et ce, même si quelques secondes avant elles avaient tenté de le tuer. D'un autre, leur gardien semblait uniquement posséder le pouvoir de nommer ce futur maître. Pourtant, un rival s'était manifesté brisant cet équilibre, qui pouvait-il bien être.

L'ancienne maitresse des cartes était peut être le lien manquant. Sans que je puisse approfondir mon raisonnement, mon corps a commencé à m'intimer de remonter à la surface. Je me suis donc redressée pour approfondir certaines de mes hypothèses.

-Ta maitresse n'a pas eu d'enfant ?

-Si mais crois moi ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ma maitresse a vécu il y a cent cinquante ans.

Un élément de poids s'était rajouté dans mes divagations, cette nouvelle analyse m'avait une fois de plus plongée dans le mutisme. J'avais été stupide, il m'avait déjà dit qu'il avait plus d'une centaine d'année. Bêtement, j'avais cru qu'il avait exagéré et que la maitresse des cartes était encore vivante. N'en voyant pas la fin, j'ai momentanément arrêté mes réflexions et je suis sortie de l'eau. Ayant envie de me faire réconforter un peu après cet après midi sauvage, je suis allée voir ma grand-mère. Mon peignoir attaché et mes pantoufles chaussé, j'étais partie à sa recherche dans la cuisine tout en humant le délicieux fumet qui s'en dégageait.

Elle éminçait de la viande rouge d'une main sure tandis qu'une fricassé de légume grésillait dans la poêle. En m'entendant approcher, elle avait levé la tête jugeant ma tenue d'un mauvais œil.

-Et si quelqu'un entre sans frapper ?

-Tu le mettras dehors à coup de poêle ?

Elle eu un petit rictus mais bien vite, elle se ravisa.

-Va t'habiller !

Kero s'était endormit sur ma chaise. Ce petit bonhomme était un centenaire bien mystérieux, aujourd'hui, il m'avait parlé mais certainement pas de tout. Je n'étais pas pressée, il me suffisait d'attendre une bonne occasion. Être chasseuse de carte me donnait l'impression d'être balancée d'un événement à un autre, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, pas même ma propre vie.

Encore une fois, j'avais fais un rêve. La surprise remplacée par l'envie d'en savoir plus, j'avais tenté de mémoriser chaque chose autour de moi. Me déplaçant sur une immense tour de métal, j'avais en main mon sceptre, mes cartes volaient autour de moi. A y regarder de plus prés, certaines ne m'appartenaient pas, du moins pas encore. Des colonnes d'eau jaillissaient tout autour de moi créant un bruit assourdissant, je parlais à quelqu'un mais je ne voyais pas avec qui. J'allais avancer quand quelqu'un avait prit mon épaule me tirant en arrière, entrainant ma chute dans le vide. Je ne l'avais aperçut qu'une fraction de seconde, ce dos et des cheveux noirs luisant de sueur.

Le souffle court, je m'étais redressée cherchant désespérément l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. A peine la pièce avait-elle baigné dans la lumière tamisée que ma respiration s'était calmé. Retrouvant mes repères, je m'étais levée attrapant sur mon bureau un cahier et un stylo. Assise sur mon lit, j'ai commencé à consigner mon rêve dans les moindres détails. Hésitante sur la conclusion, j'ai décidé de la remettre à plus tard, pourquoi m'avoir poussé dans le vide ? Avait-il l'intention de me tuer pour s'emparer des cartes ? Posant le cahier sur le sol, j'ai poussé un long soupir, ce rêve allait-il se réaliser un jour ? J'avais regardé Kero qui dormait paisiblement, peut être pourrait-il m'en apprendre plus à son réveil. Un peu effrayée, je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller dans le salon emprunter un livre quelconque à ma grand-mère. Je me suis installée dans le canapé et progressivement le soleil s'est levé à l'extérieur tandis que je sombrais de nouveau dans les abysses du sommeil. Ce bref répit fut interrompu par le réveil de ma grand-mère qui me réveilla à mon tour. Les yeux embrumés, je m'étais étirée en baillant. A moitié réveillé, je m'étais dirigée vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné et elle m'avait suivit sans un mot. J'étalais de la patte à tartiner sur mes toasts quand pour attirer mon attention, elle s'était raclée la gorge.

-Mal dormi ?

Mon soupir était des plus évocateur aussi je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre. Elle s'était emparée de la confiture d'abricot et alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses propres tartines, elle avait continué d'une voix laissant transparaitre son anxiété.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment te parler de ton « travail » mais même si tu éprouves des difficultés, il faut toujours persévérer. Je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras haut la main à la fin.

Elle avait trempé sa tartine dans son thé en reprenant son expression plus placide de tous les jours, elle avait cessé de parler. Ses paroles m'avaient mis du baume au cœur, me sentant plus légère, j'avais mangé avec plus d'appétit. En remontant j'avais réveillé Kero, qui n'avait évidemment pas apprécié mon initiative. Cependant mon air sérieux avait dissipé ses plaintes et nous avions pu parler de ce qui me tracassait.

-Eh bien voilà en ce moment je fais des rêves assez… étranges.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-J'ai fais une sorte de cauchemar où je me voyais tomber dans le vide, après que quelqu'un m'ait poussé d'une poutrelle en acier.

Il m'avait fixé l'air grave. Je ne lui avais pas dit l'entière vérité mais sans preuves, je n'accuserais jamais quelqu'un, d'autant plus qu'il avait peut être un lien avec la famille de Madame Li.

-Il arrive que ceux possédant un fort pouvoir magique fassent des rêves prémonitoires. Mais ces rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours, surtout chez un oracle inexpérimenté.

Son ton s'était voulut rassurant mais sa deuxième phrase sonnait faux, lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Rangeant cet épisode de ma vie dans un coin sombre de mon esprit, je suis revenue à ma vie normale, une fois encore pour une durée aléatoire.

J'avais envoyé un SMS à Namie et Steven pour m'excuser de ma fuite spontanée la veille mais aucun des deux ne semblaient m'en tenir rigueur. Afin d'occuper Kero et de me changer les idées, j'ai joué tout l'après midi à la console de jeux. Kero ne cessait de s'extasier sur les progrès dans le domaine, visiblement la 3D n'était pas courante auparavant. Mon dimanche après midi passa rapidement, c'est seulement après avoir prit mon repas du soir que je me suis souvenue.

Je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs pour le lendemain.

C'est avec une lampe torche sous mes couvertures que j'avais fait mon travail pour ne pas me faire, une fois de plus, enguirlander par ma grand-mère.

Le lendemain matin se passa comme tous les autres, douche, petit déjeuné avec ma grand-mère et Kero puis, m'habiller. J'avais pris mon skateboard, Kero lui, était sagement resté à la maison. Devant la grille d'entrée Namie m'attendait comme chaque matin. D'un grand signe de la main, j'avais attiré son attention. Je lui avais raconté mon week-end et elle le sien puis, nous nous étions dirigé vers la classe d'histoire de Monsieur Shriver que nous avions de huit à neuf heures. C'était un homme polyvalent qui enseignait pas moins de quatre matières différentes : l'Allemand, l'histoire, la géographie et l'éducation civique. Bien que les trois dernières formaient une seule et même matière officiellement, cela n'enlevait rien à son prestige.

La classe était déjà bien remplie et au fond Amélie m'avait fait un signe de la main pour m'inviter à venir. Curieuse, je suis allée jusqu'à elle pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

-Il parait qu'on va avoir un nouvel élève de transféré dans notre classe.

Sophie une petite blonde décolorée avait acquiescé en m'en disant un peu plus.

-Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi sa famille aurait tellement de puissance que le directeur a cédé sous pression.

J'ai pris les informations qu'elle venait de me donner avec des pincettes après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle adorait les rumeurs, suspectant même qu'elle en invente une partie. La deuxième sonnerie a retentit et je suis allée m'assoir à ma place. Le professeur est entré dans la salle un élève à ses côtés. Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres, mon rival était venu au contact cependant j'étais à présent, prête mentalement à le recevoir. Peu importe qu'il me pousse dans le vide ou qu'il essaye de me voler mes cartes, je ne céderais pas.

12 jours Lundi 15 Septembre


	9. Rival

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire originale est celle des CLAMP, je m'en suis servie pour créer cette suite dont les personnages sont presque tous miens.

Mot de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de le mettre à la fin pour éviter de spoiler sans le vouloir x)

J'ai regardé mon adversaire droit dans les yeux et son regard froid m'a glacé, non sans honte, j'ai détourné le regard. Monsieur Shriver lui a indiqué la place devant la mienne, il s'y est installé en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Et c'est en reculant sa chaise qu'il a murmuré des mots que moi seule pouvait comprendre.

-Tu devrais arrêter cette mascarade avant de te faire vraiment mal.

Ses paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens pourtant malgré la peur qui se tapissait au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner les cartes en ma possession. Ces raisons n'étaient pas encore claires même pour moi, peut être était-ce la magie des cartes qui était à l'œuvre.

Monsieur Shriver avait gentiment rappelé l'attention de la classe à lui et le cours avait commencé

-Bien. Vous avez surement remarqué votre nouveau camarade et comme une bonne nouvelle en apporte toujours une autre, j'ai une annonce à vous faire alors sortez vos carnets de correspondance.

Je me suis exécutée en bougonnant, je ne voyais pas de bonne nouvelle en l'arrivé de ce nouveau camarade. Quand toute la classe fut enfin prête, il nous annonça ce qui allait bientôt nous captiver.

-Vous vous direz peut être que c'est un peu tôt dans l'année scolaire mais une telle occasion ne se refuse pas. Nous vous avons programmé un voyage scolaire en bord de mer et avec un peu de chance le temps sera ensoleillé. Ce qui veut dire que vous pourrez faire trempette à loisir.

Des murmures survoltés parcouraient la classe, moi-même j'avais lancé un sourire à Namie qui me l'avait bien rendu. Il avait continué en haussant le ton au début de sa phrase pour bien se faire entendre.

-Nous allons partir dans le sud de la France sur la Presqu'ile de Giens dans un camping. Nous partirons le Lundi 29 Septembre soit dans exactement deux semaines et nous rentrerons le Vendredi 3 tôt dans la matinée. Notre classe a eu le privilège d'être choisie pour ce voyage, nous vous demanderons juste de sacrifier un de vos après midi pour assurer la gratuité de cette escapade.

La classe s'était figée, moi-même je ne voyais pas vraiment où il allait en venir.

-Une fois là-bas, nous nous réserverons une journée de nettoyage de la plage afin de faire disparaitre les déchets qui restent à la fin de saison touristique. Evidemment n'oubliez pas de faire signer les autorisations de sortie que je vais vous distribuer.

Il passa entre les rangs pour distribuer les papiers et une fois assuré de n'avoir oublié personne, il est retourné à son bureau.

-Bien qui peut me parler de la Triple-Alliance et de la Triple Entente ?

Après mon cours de français, l'heure du repas avait sonné, pendant que je rassemblais mes affaires mon voisin de devant s'était penché vers moi.

-On doit parler.

Son ton était sans équivoque et penaude après avoir prévenu Namie de partir sans moi, je l'avais emmené derrière les bâtiments administratifs. Appuyée contre le mur, je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait me dire pour me convaincre de lui donner mes cartes.

-Cavey, c'est ça ?

Une grimace déforma mon visage, il venait de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. J'avais marmonné les deux syllabes de mon nom en grimaçant de plus belle.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ?

D'un ton distrait, il avait simplement énoncé une constatation à voix haute.

-Au japon, on n'appel pas les gens par leurs prénoms. Seulement les amis proches.

-Ici on appel par leurs noms de famille que les professeurs ou les politiciens.

Il avait haussé les épaules, continuant sur un sujet plus glissant.

- Sais-tu à qui appartenaient ces cartes ?

-Sakura Li.

Il avait soupiré d'exaspération et le teint virant au cramoisi, je m'étais promis de faire parler Kero sur le passé des cartes.

-Clow Reed. C'est lui le créateur des premières cartes, bien que Sakura en ait ensuite créé à son tour. Mon ancêtre n'aurait jamais du accepter de devenir chasseuse de carte.

Sans que j'aie le temps de répondre, Kero fou de rage avait démenti.

-Sakura méritait ses cartes.

Peu décontenancé par l'apparence presque comique de Kero, il avait poursuivit.

-Elle n'a rien à voir avec les cartes.

-Sakura aussi était étrangère à la famille de Clow Reed pourtant, elle a réussit la où un de ses descendants a échoué. Lui-même s'est rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort de lui tenir le même discours que toi.

Ces échanges enflammés commençaient à devenir de plus en plus venimeux.

-Il n'aurait pas du pourtant ! Les cartes sont dangereuses et moins les gens sont au courant mieux c'est. On devrait lui faire oublier tout simplement et je m'en occuperais sans problème.

La tournure des événements commençait à me déplaire fortement, il n'était pas question que j'oublie quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'avais choisis d'attendre avant de donner mon point de vue, qu'ils finissent leur joute verbale.

-En lui remettant la clé du sceau sacré, je lui ai donné à elle seule le pouvoir de capturer les cartes. Elle est totalement en droit de continuer et ça même toi n'y peut rien si c'est sa décision.

M'immisçant pour la première fois dans la discutions, les deux qui en avaient presque oublié ma présence se tournèrent vers moi.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je suis en droit de refuser de te remettre les cartes et c'est ce que je choisis de faire.

Son air contrarié ne me ferait pas changé d'avis et sure de ce que j'avançais, je lui avais proposé un marché.

-Je vais continuer à capturer les cartes, déjà tout simplement par ce que d'après mes observations, tu ne peux pas le faire et par ce que je refuse d'abandonner. C'est non seulement une question de fierté mais aussi une chance de me prouver à moi-même que je peux aller jusqu'au bout de cette quête extravagante.

Prenant mon sac entre mes mains, j'avais ouvert la poche de devant pour en sortir mes cartes. C'est en les exhibant que je lui ai lancé un défi par pure vanité.

-Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux perdra face aux cartes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi mais je partage un lien étrange avec ces cartes magique depuis le premier jour. Quelque part, je me plais à croire qu'elles m'appuieront jusqu'au bout et en toutes situations.

En réponse à mes paroles, elles s'étaient élevées autour de moi m'accompagnant silencieusement. Un silence pesant avait fait place et, déterminée, j'attendais qu'il prenne la parole avouant implicitement qu'il avait perdu cette partie. Le dos droit, il m'avait fixé un moment sans prendre de décision. Finalement, il avait cédé. Il s'était retourné en m'adressant une dernière phrase pleine de reproches.

-Fais comme tu veux mais la prochaine fois, je ne te sauverais pas.

Mon rêve m'était soudain revenu à l'esprit et je le voyais nettement me jeter dans le vide sans un regard. Chassant cette image de mon esprit, j'avais demandé à Kero de retourner dans mon sac puis j'avais rejoint Namie. Intriguée, elle m'avait demandé de détailler les faits dont elle n'était pas encore au courant. Un peu offusquée que je l'ai mise à l'écart, elle avait néanmoins été captivée par mon altercation avec le nouvel élève. Elle avait grogné son mécontentement quant à son attitude le front plissé par la contrariété.

-S'il t'avait vu contre la carte du sable il n'aurait pas eu la même attitude !

-Si tu l'avais vu contre celle de la dernière fois tu en douterais.

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec froideur avant de croquer dans mon sandwich au thon. Il fallait que je mette une stratégie au point pour ne pas me ridiculiser dès la prochaine fois. L'après midi commença avec les mathématiques et alors que je m'étais toujours considérée comme assez douée dans cette matière, j'avais subi une cruelle désillusion. Le descendant de la famille Li semblait être un génie dans ce domaine car à peine la question était posée qu'il avait déjà la réponse. De mauvaise foi, je m'étais d'abord dis que c'était simplement par manque de révision. J'avais cependant fini par admettre la vérité, il était meilleur que moi.

En sortant, j'avais jeté un regard torve à mon rival, il y avait une chose que je voulais savoir mais il était hors de question que je lui demande. Je m'étais dirigée vers la vie scolaire Namie sur mes talons. En ouvrant la porte, j'avais vu l'objet que je convoitais mais une voix mielleuse m'interpela avant même que je fasse un pas.

-Mademoiselle Mizuno, c'est ça ?

Je m'étais retournée, au bureau se tenait Stéphanie, la prétendante de Monsieur Shriver. Bien que celui-ci ne se doutait sans doute de rien.

-Bonjour.

-Dis moi es-ce que par hasard, tu connaitrais la date de naissance de Monsieur Shriver ?

Un sourire avait étiré mes lèvres, pour une fois j'allais être coopérative. M'accoudant au bureau, je lui avais proposé un échange d'information.

-Si je vous le dit vous pourrez me donner quelques informations sur un élève ? Personne ne le saura évidemment.

Elle avait haussé un sourcil et finalement avait éclaté de rire en acceptant ma proposition. Après avoir obtenu les informations qu'elle convoitait, elle avait pianoté sur son ordinateur.

-Eh bien, Shaolan Li. Ce garçon vient du Japon, il est entré dans cette école sans dossier après que sa famille ait téléphoné. J'y étais et crois moi, le directeur n'avait pas fière allure en sortant de son bureau.

Elle s'était redressée en s'étirant sur son siège, son petit sourire m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne.

-Tu veux aussi sa date d'anniversaire ?

Mes joues s'étaient teintées de rouge mêlé de colère et d'agacement.

-Non merci, je vais y aller.

J'avais fait volte face vers Namie et nous étions sorties. Evidemment, elle aussi avait entendu ce que la surveillante avait dit et d'un air outré et faussement surpris, elle m'avait regardé ne pouvant résister à l'envie de me taquiner une fois encore.

-Il te plait au point que tu défis le règlement de confidentialité ?

Fronçant les sourcils, j'avais soupiré d'agacement.

-C'est cela oui, je l'aime tellement après tout.

Elle avait ricané puis m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi. Alors que nous discutions devant le portail ma grand-mère l'avait invité à rester manger, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Tout en préparant le repas, nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Kero virevoltait autour de nous goutant chaque étape de la préparation. Le repas avait été gai et Namie avait finalement demandé timidement si elle pouvait rester pour la nuit. Ma grand-mère ayant finalement donné son aval, nous étions montées dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs à deux. Commençant à neuf heures seulement le lendemain matin, nous avions prolongé notre veillée jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. Finalement, Namie et moi nous étions couchées, tandis que Kero, sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil lui aussi. Une nouvelle nuit agitée avait brisé mon sommeil, cette chute me donnait des sueurs froides. Pourtant, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je finissais toujours par me réveiller haletante. Namie avait du sentir mon agitation car elle avait ouvert un œil me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est rien un cauchemar.

-Ca fait beaucoup de cauchemars en une seule nuit.

Je n'avais rien répondu et elle avait respecté mon silence. Je m'étais recouchée, après quelques minutes, j'avais fini par m'endormir pour de bon. M'endormir pour un sommeil sans cauchemar.

Mot de l'auteur : J'ai mis un peu de temps pour le poster mais j'ai été très occupée, je vais surement mettre le suivant et peut être celui d'après que j'ai déjà écris =p

13 jours Mardi 16 Septembre


	10. Angoisses

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Le scénario et beaucoup de personnages m'appartiennent mais l'histoire originale est celle des CLAMP.

Mon réveil avait sonné et peu habituée à partager mon lit, j'avais bousculé Namie pour l'atteindre. Elle s'était levée en grognant contre mon manque de savoir vivre puis avait baillé sans ménagement. Hagarde, je m'étais levée en titubant vers la porte de ma chambre ayant pour objectif la salle de bain. L'eau fraiche m'avait réveillé et après avoir rapidement expliqué à Namie le fonctionnement de la douche, -qui il fallait bien l'avouer était un peu archaïque de nos jours, ne possédant pas de reconnaissance vocale pour le réglage-, j'étais allée m'habiller. Réveillant Kero au passage, j'étais descendue dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Après avoir disposé pain, tartine et confitures, j'avais pris place sur une chaise attendant mon invitée. C'est dans son pyjama à pois, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore à moitié réveillée qu'elle était descendue. Soudain la raison de ses retards incessants devenait limpide, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas du tout du matin.

-Alors la marmotte on a du mal le matin ?

Son regard s'était posé sur moi, après quelques secondes sans réaction, elle s'était assise pour manger m'arrachant un sourire amusé. J'avais du la brusquer un peu pour éviter d'arriver en retard, c'est d'ailleurs en courant que nous avions fini le trajet pour éviter le portail fermé.

Shaolan n'avait pas posé un regard sur moi et Amélie suivie par Sophie étaient venues me parler.

-Alors cette sortie c'est pour quand ?

J'avais vaguement pensé à me dérober mais elles ne m'auraient pas laissé faire alors j'avais décidé de leur consacrer mon Samedi.

-Samedi ça vous va ?

Elles avaient acquiescé et contentes, étaient reparties à leurs places. Ma journée s'était passée comme beaucoup d'autres, c'est seulement le lendemain après midi que quelque chose m'avait chamboulé.

Comme tout mercredi après midi, nous avions deux heures de sport et ce cours-ci le cheval d'arçon était mis à l'honneur. Loin de la discipline olympique, il suffisait simplement pour cet exercice de sauter le plus loin possible en prenant appui sur le cheval. Ma plus grande fierté consistait en un mouvement me propulsant dans les airs afin de faire un salto. C'est avec orgueil que j'avais fait mes acrobaties ce jour là, malheureusement encore une fois, j'avais trouvé mon maître. Il avait courut, prit appui sautant beaucoup plus haut que moi, avant de faire lui aussi un salto. Bouche bée, j'entendais vaguement les moqueries de mes camarades de classe. Il avait sourit visiblement satisfait. Ayant un peu de mal à me remettre de cette cuisante défaite, je m'étais assise contre une pile de tapis.

Etrangement mal à l'aise, j'avais relevé les yeux, il me regardait fixement et en croisant mon regard encore une fois un sourire satisfait avait étiré ses lèvres. Peu importe le domaine, il semblait supérieur à moi. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la provenance de ce malaise que je ressentais, sa volonté était en train de me faire ployer. Je m'étais levée et après avoir prévenu le professeur, je m'étais rendue à l'infirmerie. Assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente, mon regard passait sur les différentes affiches sur les murs, sans réel intérêt pour aucune. Ce garçon m'effrayait. Il me terrorisait et pour surmonter cette faiblesse, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur que la prochaine carte se montre. Qu'encore une fois, il se montre supérieur à moi. La porte de la salle d'attente s'était ouverte et Namie était entrée.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Oui.

Mentir ne m'aurais rien apporté, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis cette nuit. Ma peur était peut être infondée, ce cauchemar n'était peut être qu'un songe absurde. Une fixation malsaine.

Pourtant il dévorait réellement ma raison, multipliant mes doutes et mes angoisses, sans me laisser de répit.

-J'ai fais un rêve et il m'effraie.

Un rire sonore avait résonné dans la pièce.

-Un rêve ? Racontes le moi. Pour que tu aies peur d'un rêve, il devait être terrible.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte et l'infirmière une dame d'une quarantaine d'année était sortie le visage empourpré.

-Jeunes filles, si vous n'êtes pas malades, veuillez retourner en cours immédiatement.

Sans nous laisser le temps de parler, elle s'était élancée vers la porte pour l'ouvrir de façon significative. Pour ne pas la contrarier d'avantage, nous étions sorties en nous excusant et j'avais lancé un regard contrarié à Namie.

-Si j'ai besoin de discrétion rappel moi de ne pas t'appeler toi.

Elle avait rit une fois encore.

-Alors ce rêve ?

Je m'étais arrêtée pour réfléchir à la manière de présenter les choses, m'adossant au mur, j'avais commencé à lui expliquer le fil de ma pensée.

-Tout d'abord mes peurs ne sont pas totalement infondées. J'ai parlé à Kero de mon rêve étrange et il m'a avoué que lorsque l'on possède des pouvoirs magiques, il est possible de faire des rêves prophétiques.

Elle avait réprimé un sourire qui ne m'avait pas échappé.

-Je te parle de quelque chose de sérieux Namie. Si possible, j'aimerais même que tu évites d'en parler à Kero.

Cette promesse de confidence lui avait rendu son sérieux et elle était plus attentive.

-J'ai fais un rêve où je me trouvais en haut d'une tour, entourée par mes cartes, face à une personne dont je n'apercevais pas le visage. Il y avait de l'eau tout autour de moi et alors que j'allais m'avancer vers elle, une personne m'a agrippé l'épaule pour me faire tomber dans le vide.

L'air soudain plus grave, j'avais hésité un peu pour finalement avouer le fruit de mon angoisse.

-Tu vas peut être trouvé ça absurde, mais c'est ce nouvel élève que j'ai vu.

Elle était restée silencieuse méditant sur mes paroles. Nous avions continué d'avancer vers le gymnase et peu avant d'y entrer, elle m'avait finalement parlé.

-Tu veux qu'on lui coupe les mains ? Comme ça, il aura du mal à t'attraper l'épaule.

Tout d'abord sidérée par cette réponse irréelle, j'avais fini par en rire.

-Je suppose que c'est non. Pour le moment rien n'est sur, si j'ai bien compris. Si tu es prévenue le moment venu, il te suffira d'empêcher que ça se passe comme ça.

Souriante, elle m'avait redonné un peu de courage, dédramatiser était peut être la bonne solution. Toutes ces incertitudes ne devaient pas empoisonner mon existence même s'il ne valait mieux pas totalement les oublier. De retour sur les tatamis, j'étais restée pensive.

-Tu sais quoi Mizuno, si tu remportes une victoire sur lui tu te sentiras surement mieux. Mais comme ce n'est pas gagné, t'entrainer à ce que tu aimes sera un bon début.

Elle s'était penchée vers moi discrètement murmurant à mon oreille son plan pour la soirée.

-On va venir s'entrainer cette nuit.

Tournant la tête vers elle, je m'étais exclamée à demi-voix.

-Ici ?

Elle avait vivement hoché de la tête, j'avais soupiré. Pesant le pour et le contre, je m'étais finalement dis que je n'avais rien à y perdre.

C'est vers les vingt trois heures que notre plan avait été mit en action.

Devant le collège, j'attendais Namie accompagnée de Kero qui, profitant de la nuit sombre pouvait sortir sans être trop visible. C'est avec vingt minutes de retard, qu'elle était enfin arrivée et son plan avait pu être mit en action. Sans grandes difficultés, nous avions escaladé le portail et la Namie m'avait exposé la façon qu'elle avait imaginée pour pénétrer dans le gymnase.

-Tu me prends pour un singe !

Elle m'avait fait signe de me taire. Fixant mon futur objectif des yeux, j'avais fini par obtempérer. Son plan était simple, la fenêtre au sommet du gymnase n'étant jamais fermée, il me suffisait d'y pénétrer pour ouvrir de l'intérieur. La fenêtre culminait à environ quatre mètres de hauteur et un grand arbre me permettait après un saut d'un mètre vingt d'atteindre la dite fenêtre. Après m'être symboliquement frotté les mains, j'avais entrepris d'escalader le tronc du platane. Les imperfections du tronc avaient facilité mon ascension vers les premières branches. Rapidement, je m'étais rendue à celle qui me rapprochait le plus de la fenêtre. Jetant un regard anxieux sous mes pieds, j'avais avalé ma salive avec lenteur. Positionnant mes jambes de façon à être le plus stable possible, j'avais entamé une course incertaine afin de m'élancer dans les airs. La réception avait été dure pour mes bras et puisant dans la force de mes abdos, je m'étais hissé vers l'intérieur. Une fois assise sur le rebord, j'avais essayé d'analyser ma situation pour trouver la façon, la plus sûre, de me réceptionner en bas. Les tatamis sur le sol amortiraient légèrement ma chute mais il était hors de question que je me réceptionne, après quatre mètres de chute, sur mes deux jambes. La voix de Kero avait pourtant bien faillit me faire effectuer le grand saut.

-Tu t'en sors ?

-Très bien merci.

J'avais jeté un bref coup d'œil à Kero et un autre aux cordes épaisses tombant du toit.

-Tu as suffisamment de force pour tirer une de ces cordes jusqu'à moi ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ?

Malgré sa fanfaronnade, il ne trompa personne, ces cordes étaient fichtrement lourdes. Pourtant après quelques essais infructueux, il avait fini par en amener une à ma portée. Peut être que cette idée était tout autant risquée que celle de sauter directement mais la corde entre mes mains m'apportait plus de sérénité. L'agrippant de toutes mes forces, je m'étais laissé glisser dans le vide les jambes pliées, j'attendais le choc avec appréhension. Le mur d'en face ne se fit pas moins dur pour mes pieds, après ce violent arrêt, j'avais touché la terre ferme avec soulagement.

J'étais allée déverrouiller la porte d'entrée pour Namie qui était entrée guillerette.

-Tu vois ? Pas si difficile.

Renonçant à polémiquer sur le sujet, je m'étais avancée vers le local pour installer le matériel dont j'avais besoin. Le cheval d'arçon étant équipé de roulettes, il ne m'avait pas fallu tant de temps pour le faire rouler jusqu'aux tatamis. J'avais déplacé le tremplin pour le positionner d'un angle plus adéquat. Après avoir vérifié que tout était bon j'avais enlevé mes chaussures. J'avais laissé allumé la lumière du local seulement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, cette lumière diffuse suffisait à m'éclairer le chemin. Me positionnant à distance respectable, j'avais pris mon élan. Sautant sur le cheval d'arçon, j'avais posé mes mains de façon stable afin de me propulser en hauteur. Pourtant ma main avait dévié et je m'étais retrouvé sur le sol. Kero et Namie m'avaient demandé en chœur si tout allait bien mais je n'avais pas répondu, trop absorbée par ce que je voyais. Mon ombre s'était détachée de mon corps et s'était dirigée vers le tremplin. Effrayée de mon manque de réaction, Namie s'était rapprochée. Un grincement lui avait fait comprendre la cause de mon détachement. Sur le sol mon ombre avait courut vers l'ombre du tremplin qui contre toute attente, s'était réellement abaissé sous son poids. Le grincement des ressorts avait résonné dans la salle, alors qu'elle finissait son saut, une aura meurtrière s'était déversée dans la salle. Une carte de Sakura.

Namie avait crié et j'avais à peine eut le temps de me retourner qu'un mur d'ombre fondait sur moi.

J'avais couru vers mon sac en invoquant le sceptre, m'emparant de mes cartes, j'avais invoqué celle du Vol.

-Fly !

Mes deux ailes avaient poussé et je m'étais élancée vers le haut de la salle, à l'abri de la mer d'ombre qui s'étendait sous mes pieds. Namie était en train de se faire ensevelir sous les ombres et Kero avait crié une phrase résonnant en échos dans ma tête.

-Allumes la lumière !

Confuse, j'avais regardé tout autour de moi. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers un interrupteur, quelque chose m'avait attrapé la jambe. L'ombre s'enroulait le long de ma cheville, serrant de plus en plus, tout en me tractant vers le sol. Paniquée, je volais dans le sens inverse sans réel succès et soudainement la pression s'était complètement relâchée. Déséquilibrée, j'avais volé un bref instant vers le haut avant de tomber comme une pierre. Un tentacule d'ombre s'était immédiatement rué vers moi m'obligeant à reprendre de l'altitude à la hâte. Moins vulnérable en hauteur, j'avais risqué un coup d'œil vers celui qui m'avait sauvé. Shaolan se trouvait perché à une fenêtre découpant furieusement la marée d'ombres qui s'opposait à lui.

Elles se coupaient aussi facilement que du papier alors j'avais sortie une deuxième carte, celle de l'épée.

-Sword.

Mon sceptre s'était allongée pour former une épée et après une profonde inspiration, j'avais entamé un piqué vers l'un des interrupteurs. Des bras s'étaient élevés par dizaines tentant de m'attraper pour me faire sombrer, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, peut importe où se tournait mon regard, tout était noir. Mon épée bougeait comme possédée, s'abatant sans relâche, ce qui était coupé tombait mais revenait toujours. Un tentacule avait réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une de mes jambes et d'autres s'étaient accaparées de la seconde. Mon champ de vue était restreint, mais je connaissais la direction de l'interrupteur. Continuant à trancher les ombres le long du mur, j'avais aperçu un bref instant dans la brèche ce que je cherchais. Ma combativité ayant été ranimée, j'avais entrepris de trancher l'ombre à mes pieds avant qu'elle ne m'aspire totalement.

Après avoir libéré une de mes jambes la pression s'était faite moins forte, j'ai pu atteindre le premier interrupteur. Inondant de lumière la salle, les ombres s'étaient réfugiées dans les interstices et de l'autre côté de la salle qui n'était encore que faiblement éclairé. Namie était réapparue et Kero s'occupait déjà d'elle alors qu'il venait à peine d'être libéré des ombres. Shaolan redescendu au sol, était venu à ma rencontre. Epée en main, il s'est dressé devant moi en me jaugeant de haut en bas. Il avait étouffé un juron avant de se retourner vers le fond du gymnase.

-Ton plan ?

Son ton sans équivoque m'avait réveillée et un peu à contre cœur, je lui avais montré un mur au loin.

-Le deuxième interrupteur. Si je l'allume toute la salle sera éclairée et il ne me restera plus qu'à capturer la carte.

Il avait hoché la tête pensivement fixant les ombres tapies qui frissonnaient de temps à autres. Cette carte émettait une haine palpable et combattrait sans doute jusqu'au bout.

-Je vais faire diversion, va allumer la lumière.

Sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponse, il s'était dirigé vers les ombres le visage serein. A peine avait-il franchit la zone d'obscurité qu'elles avaient déferlé sur lui. Un dernier regard sur Namie et Kero, j'avais décollé jusqu'à frôler le plafond. Il avait du entendre mes ailes car à aucun moment, il n'avait pu tourner la tête et avait fait un pas en arrière. Retournant dans la lumière, les ombres avaient néanmoins essayées de le poursuivre, disparaissant dès qu'elles touchaient le voile de clarté qui séparait la salle.

Le gros de l'ombre concentré au front, il ne me restait plus qu'à foncer en espérant que rien ne me fasse obstacle. J'avais plongé dans les ténèbres et l'ombre n'avait pas été dupe. Attendant patiemment que je m'avance assez pour ne pas faire demi -tour, elle m'avait emprisonné en un instant dans une sphère noire. Plongée dans l'obscurité profonde, même le poids mon épée ne suffisait plus à me rassurer. Mes ailes brassaient l'air lourd et le silence régnait dans ma bulle d'ombre.

Mot de l'auteur : Celui là, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le pondre et le suivant je vous en parle pas. Première capture de carte étalée sur deux chapitres.

14 jours Mercredi 17 Septembre


	11. Sombre Chute

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Toute l'intrigue est de moi, les personnages pour la plupart sont également miens, seuls les éléments du passé appartiennes aux CLAMP.

J'étais oppressée, même si j'avais envie de sortir pour retrouver la lumière, l'ombre rendait mes mouvements lents et fastidieux. Respirer cet air lourd me faisait tourner la tête.

Un flot de pensées confuses noyait ma conscience. Comment ma grand-mère savait pour les cartes, pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien me dire ? Pourquoi les cartes étaient si hostiles ?

Malgré le battement régulier de mes ailes, mes pieds avaient fini par toucher le sol. Cette solidité sous mes pieds m'avait ramené à la réalité. Mon souffle court trahissait le manque d'oxygène de la brume noire dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'essayais de réfléchir au mieux tant que ma tête voulait bien suivre, mais rien ne me venait. J'essayais de me souvenir de quel côté je venais en vain. Plissant les yeux pour entrevoir un rayon de lumière qui, peut être, aurait pu filtrer à travers l'ombre. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre que les ténèbres. J'ai fais un pas vers ce que je croyais être l'avant et déjà des fourmis d'engourdissement courraient le long de mes muscles. Les bras tendu, j'avançais prudemment.

Le silence qui m'entourait ne m'avait frappé que quand mon portable avait vibré dans ma poche. Incertaine, j'écoutais les vibrations s'enchainer, une vague lueur traversant ma poche. Plus rien, il s'était arrêté me laissant dans le doute avant de recommencer à nouveau. Ma main avait lentement sortit l'objet de ma poche, inondant l'ombre d'une lumière douce. Je devinais tout autour de moi l'ombre rétractée et fulminante, une sorte de grondement sourd résonnait, lointain.

La dernière sonnerie allait retentir, mes esprits retrouvés, j'ai décroché.

La voix de Namie avait détonné moins d'une seconde après, posant une avalanche de question sur mon état. Avant de répondre, j'avais pris une bouffée d'air qui m'avait parut moins dense.

-Je vais bien.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au sol en y dirigeant la lumière, ignorant les cris sortant de l'appareil.

-Je suis sur la ligne des trois points du terrain.

-Quels trois points ? De quoi tu parles ?

Un peu agacée, je lui ai expliqué de quoi je parlais après un soupir de lassitude.

-Je suis sur le terrain de basket derrière les tatamis. Je parlais des lignes au sol, pour me situer j'ai besoin que tu m'indiques vers quelle ligne est l'interrupteur, je vais essayer d'y aller.

Elle poussa un petit cri angoissé après quelques secondes.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème de ton côté ?

Elle s'était empressée de démentir d'une voix blanche.

-Non-non, pas exactement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

Un peu irrité, j'attendais sa réponse. Plus vite je sortirais de cette poix moribonde, plus vite je me sentirais mieux.

-Je ne vois pas le terrain, ni le boitier électrique… L'ombre s'est étendue jusqu'au plafond.

Après un long soupir j'ai coupé la communication.

-Eclairage maximum.

Le téléphone exauça docilement ma demande et l'ombre recula plus encore.

Suivant les lignes au sol, je me dirigeais vers le mur accompagnée par les vibrations incessantes de mon portable. Les ombres tournaient autour de moi, attendant patiemment un faux pas de ma part. Quand ma main rencontra le mur d'escalade, un vague sourire étira mes lèvres et une nouvelle fois, je décrochais le téléphone.

-Je suis au mur, je raccroche. J'ai besoin de mes mains.

L'image de Namie pestant contre son téléphone, relançant frénétiquement l'appel qui s'obstinait à la diriger vers ma boite vocale, me fit ricaner. J'étais consciente qu'elle allait me le faire payer à la sortie, que j'étais en tords mais qu'importe.

J'ai regardé mon épée, elle ne me servirait pas à grand-chose, en la faisant retourner à l'état de sceptre, je l'ai glissé dans ma ceinture. Après m'être assurée que les cartes ne risquaient pas de tomber de mon autre poche à cause de mon ascension, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour me préparer. Le portable dans la main gauche, mon bras droit étant plus habile et fort, donc, plus utile. J'ai cherché ma première prise.

Pierre par pierre, j'ai commencé à gravir le mur, mes ailes faisaient trop d'ombre, j'avais choisis de les rétracter. Le mur faisait environ six mètres de haut, le boitier électrique se trouverait à portée de bras une fois là haut. Qu'est que j'aurais donné pour avoir cette fichue télécommande d'action à distance ou la voix du principal. L'escalade à une main se révéla rapidement épuisante, à chaque mouvement le sceptre venait taper contre mes mollets pour ajouter à l'effort. Le souffle court, je devais lutter contre les ombres tirant mes pieds qui ne recevaient pas assez de lumière. Un mètre au dessus de moi, j'ai enfin aperçu mon but. Un sourire de victoire fleurissant sur mon visage, j'ai grimpé de cinquante centimètres. Alors que je levais le pied, encore une fois, un grondement sourd résonna dans l'ombre. Un craquement sinistre me fit hurler de douleur, une ombre venait sans aucun doute de me déboiter la cheville. Tenant le bras bien haut, je me suis entièrement éclairée avant qu'un autre bras d'ombre ait la mauvaise idée de faire subir un sort similaire à mon autre jambe. Haletante, j'ai fermé les yeux pour essayer de repousser la douleur. En vain.

J'ai poussé un long soupir plaintif avant de me remettre en route, toujours le bras levé, avec une jambe en moins. Plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètre avant de pouvoir atteindre le boitier.

Tirant sur tous les muscles présents dans mon bras droit, je me suis laborieusement hissée d'environ huit ou dix centimètres. Voyant que ça ne suffirait pas, j'ai du faire un choix.

Tout s'est passé en quelque secondes. J'ai lâché mon portable, désorganisant l'ombre quelques centièmes de seconde seulement avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces. Mes deux bras m'ont tiré avec plus de puissance que je pensais pouvoir déployer et mon bras s'est détendu en un instant vers le bouton de marche. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton en même temps que mes pieds basculaient dans le vide. La lumière est apparut en un instant, me brûlant les yeux.

Si seulement j'avais gardé mes ailes.

Un instant, je regrette que les ombres ne soient plus là pour m'attraper, je continue de tomber. J'essaye vaguement de me rattraper et un de mes pieds ripe sur le mur, me basculant la tête vers le sol. Une palette d'émotion se peint sur mon visage quand j'aperçois, Shaolan, en train de couper l'ombre en deux après tous mes efforts. Une longue liste d'insultes fleurit dans mon esprit, sans qu'aucune ne passe mes lèvres. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le sol qui se rapproche dangereusement et je me replie sur moi-même, essayant de protéger mon corps d'une chute plus violente qu'elle ne le sera déjà.

Le choc me coupe le souffle après avoir fait sortir tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Une douleur cuisante à l'épaule et aux côtes, sans parler de ma cheville qui semble s'être, soit remise en place, soit complètement détachée. Arrivant finalement à inspirer, je sens de la bile qui me remonte la trachée. Deux yeux marron clair me surplombent une pointe d'amusement les faisant briller.

-Rends à la carte sa forme rapidement, à moins ce que tu préfères recommencer du début.

Le coin de sa lèvre s'est relevé et tant bien que mal, je me suis redressée sur le côté quand ma tête a basculé sciemment vers ses pieds, pour régurgiter le maigre repas que j'avais pris avant l'entrainement. C'était une vengeance parfaitement immonde, mais tellement satisfaisante. Je me suis relevée en titubant vers l'ombre et j'ai repris le sceptre toujours pendu à ma ceinture.

-Carte de Sakura reprend ta forme originelle moi Mizuno ton nouveau maître te le demande !

Sans attendre, les étoiles noires que je commençais à voir depuis un certain temps m'emportèrent vers l'inconscience. Dans ma chute, j'ai entendu Namie crier, la voix de Kero faisant écho à la sienne.

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans ma chambre. J'ai cligné des yeux en me redressant déclenchant une vague de douleur. Le temps de me pencher vers le sol de la bile gicla, inondant le tapis à côté de mon lit. Kero se réveilla en sursaut avant de voler vers moi.

-Tu te sens bien ? Surtout ne bouge pas ! Tu n'as rien de grave, rien de cassé en tout cas, juste une foulure à la cheville et des bleus.

Sans réfléchir plus, je me laisse glisser dans mon lit pour repartir vers un sommeil plus réparateur.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le soleil est déjà couché et la voix de Namie me parvient du salon. J'entends ma grand-mère s'excuser et la renvoyer chez elle. Tout de suite après, j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier, puis un faux pas, contre le robot ménager surement. En voyant que je suis réveillée, elle perd immédiatement son expression de contrariété pour céder place à l'inquiétude.

-Tu ne te sens pas trop mal ?

Une simple dénégation de la tête suffit à la rassurer et elle tire la chaise de mon bureau à elle pour s'y installer. Elle me regarde tendrement, quant soudain elle semble se rappeler de quelque chose, elle explique donc à mon intention tout en sortant son portable.

-Le docteur Axel m'a demandé de le rappeler dès que tu serais réveillée. Tu aurais vu sa tête quant il t'as vu.

Puis elle marmonne tout bas mais pas suffisamment pour que je n'entende pas.

-Quoique, si tu avais vu la mienne, ce n'était pas mieux.

Elle me fait un signe de la main puis sort dans le couloir le temps de son appel. Kero entre à son tour, le regard affligé.

-Mizuno, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

J'approuve silencieusement tandis qu'il cherche ses mots.

-Les cartes, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Elles ne devraient pas être aussi… violentes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

J'assimile sans surprise sa phrase, connaissant Kero, il n'aurait jamais demandé à quelqu'un de risquer sa vie sans le prévenir à l'avance. Puis je pose la question qui me taraude depuis un certain temps.

-Combien y a-t-il de cartes ?

Je vois son regard se perdre dans le mien tandis qu'il hésite alors je répète une nouvelle fois.

-Combien ?

-Au départ il y en avait cinquante deux, enfin cinquante trois. Puis Sakura en a créé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mes souvenirs la concernant sont tous flous, je ne peux pas t'aider de ce côté-là.

J'avais haussé mon épaule valide puis ma grand-mère était revenue dans la chambre peu après.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais que je te prépare ?

Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de me redresser, plus prudemment cette fois là et mon corps bien que raide a accepté la manœuvre. Adossée au mur de ma chambre, je lui ai répondu en souriant.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à faire un gâteau.

Ma grand-mère à levé un sourcil sceptique.

-Que crois tu que je vais te laisser faire dans ton état ?

-Regarder ?

Elle a sourit avant de rire en s'éventant de la main.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vais t'aider à descendre, qu'est ce que tu ne fais pas faire à ta vieille grand-mère.

Souriante, j'ai fais glisser mes jambes hors de mon lit. Grand-mère est allée vers l'escalier pour mettre en marche le monte-charge afin de pouvoir me descendre sans effort. Ses bougonnements me font rapidement comprendre qu'une fois encore, quelque chose est tombé en panne dans la maison. Alors que j'entends ses pas sur les marches, elle me crie qu'elle se rend chez les voisins.

-Mizuno, il y a autre chose dont tu dois t'occuper rapidement.

Je tourne mon regard vers Kero, l'interrogeant d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Tu dois écrire ton nom sur la carte, pardi !

-La carte ?

Troublée, j'essaye de puiser dans mes souvenirs. Shaolan avait sans aucun doute, porté le coup de grâce. Alors pourquoi la carte était elle en ma possession ? Namie avait elle subtilisé la carte à Shaolan ? Bégayant un « pourquoi » confus, Kero aborda un grand sourire.

-Tu as impressionné la carte plus que l'autre morveux. Alors évidemment elle t'a choisie ! Tu as vu ton état ? C'aurait été un comble qu'elle ne te prenne pas pour maître !

Il se mit à rigoler franchement quand le claquement de la porte l'interrompit brusquement. Grand-mère était rentrée accompagnée et Kero vola jusqu'à mon tiroir pour se camoufler. Un pas trainant résonne dans le couloir quand la tête de Steven apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ami du soir…

-…Bonsoir.

J'ai répondu machinalement à cette phrase qu'il a toujours aimé répéter. Son regard bleuté me détaille de haut en bas et avec un soupir mêlé d'une grimace, il déclare d'un ton consterné.

- Comment peux-tu encore rentrer dans cette horrible chemise de nuit orange ?

-Tout simplement par ce qu'avant elle était trop grande.

Il me dédaigne du regard avant de me fixer à nouveau dubitatif.

-Tu es tombé du mur d'escalade ?

Son ricanement m'indique clairement qu'il n'y croit pas une seconde mais je sais qu'il ne me posera pas de question. Pourtant alors qu'il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, il me fait hésiter un instant.

-Ca te fait mal ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il m'enfonce son doigt dans les côtes pour tester à quel point. Je retiens un cri autant de surprise que de douleur. Cherchant mon oreiller à l'aveuglette, je lui lance à la figure alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà en ricanant.

-Dégage crétin !

Loin de le traumatiser mon insulte l'amuse encore plus, comme toujours.

Alors que je préparais un monologue salé, grand-mère entre avec des biscuits et du chocolat chaud. Sautant sur l'occasion Steven chipe ceux que je préfère avant de les manger goulument. Entourant ma grand-mère de ses deux bras, il lui glisse dans le creux de l'oreille sur le ton d'une confidence outrée.

-Mamie votre petite fille me violente, même alité !

-Que veux-tu, en tout cas ce n'est pas de moins qu'elle tient ça.

Un coup d'œil mauvais vers ma grand-mère, je me rabats rapidement vers les biscuits. Steven répare rapidement le monte charge et alors que grand-mère installe la chaise, il entre à nouveau dans ma chambre. Après une révérence grotesque, il s'agenouille aux pieds de mon lit.

-Mademoiselle, si vous permettez.

Retenant bien mal un gloussement, je me laisse soulever du sol. Il me transporte sans mal jusqu'en bas des escaliers, sous le regard réprobateur de ma grand-mère.

-Si tu te fais mal au dos, tu rentreras en rampant. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te trainer jusqu'à chez toi.

Je ricane sans me cacher et à nouveau, un doigt vient rencontrer mes côtes me coupant le souffle. Un regard noir vers le coupable, me démontre qu'il simule l'innocence. Un coup de coude bien placé, le faisant à peine tressaillir, ramène son attention à moi. Un sourire idiot flotte sur son visage quand il me dépose sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

-Bon, il va falloir que je rentre avant que ma mère ne signale ma disparition.

-Balivernes ! Ta mère sait parfaitement où tu es.

Elle lui tapote l'épaule avec un regard bienfaisant.

-Merci pour la réparation.

-C'est toujours un plaisir. A bientôt.

Après un dernier signe de la main, j'entends la porte claquer et quelques secondes plus tard Kero se montre de nouveau. Ma nouvelle carte à la patte, il me la tend en souriant.

J'y inscris mon nom au stylo bille.

Mot de l'auteur : J'essaye d'amorcer une réflexion, l'intrigue commence doucement après tout il reste encore énormément de cartes à capturer =p


	12. Peur du noir

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'intrigue que je mets en place depuis quelques chapitres déjà est de moi, la plupart des personnages et lieux sont de mon invention. Le reste appartient aux CLAMP.

On ne peut pas dire d'une ombre, une infinité d'ombres comme on dirait une infinité de fourmis ou de ballons. L'ombre est une seule, immense, masse noire.

Elle peut prendre toutes les formes, sans en avoir aucune, la seule raison pour laquelle la terre ne la craint pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas tangible.

Courir ne suffit pas à lui échapper, crier ne sert à rien, elle me nargue, attendant le moment le plus opportun pour me cueillir. Je me demande pourquoi je cours, ce n'est que de l'ombre, la nuit noire ne m'a jamais effrayée. Pourtant je sens que c'est vital, que cette ombre peut me faire mal, qu'elle peut me broyer les os sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elle est plus forte que moi.

A bout de souffle, j'ai ralentit et elle a fondu vers moi, me laissant pousser un ultime cri de douleur.

Je me suis redressée, ruisselante de sueur, ma chambre était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. J'ai retenu un cri de frayeur croyant que j'étais encore en plein cauchemar puis j'ai doucement repris mon calme. J'ai allumé ma lampe de chevet avec soulagement, ces derniers jours cela m'arrivais souvent, trop souvent. Des angoisses diverses me terrorisaient chaque nuit pour mieux m'empêcher de dormir. Furieuse, j'ai essuyé du dos de la main des larmes de frustration avant de me plonger sous mes couvertures, la lumière de ma lampe perçant les interstices du tissu. Toute cette peur me rendait folle, celle de l'ombre plus encore que ce rêve prophétique. Shaolan était un adversaire à ma taille, tout du moins, il était possible de le combattre à échelle humaine. Il avait un visage, ce qui était à la fois effrayant et rassurant. On craint moins facilement ce qu'on identifie clairement, je suppose.

Ma matinée fut presque aussi éprouvante que ma nuit. Le docteur Axel, médecin et kinésithérapeute, a palpé chaque muscle de mon corps afin de vérifier mon état. Bien entendu, aucun de mes os ne s'est brisé durant la nuit. Le bilan est assez positif.

Je garderais la trace de mes énormes bleus pendant un mois ou deux, ma cheville est au repos complet pour les trois prochains jours, béquilles obligatoire pour mes déplacements et vu l'étendue des bleus, j'ai même droit à un anti douleur.

Axel est un homme doté du caractère le plus arrangeant au monde sans aucun doute, c'est aussi un masseur hors paire. Alors qu'il détend ma cheville, je me surprends à soupirer de bien être, un chef sans aucun doute. Alors que ma grand-mère sort le gâteau qu'elle a fait la veille et lui en propose un morceau, il refuse poliment, les joues rosées. Axel est un grand timide, pourtant j'espère bien qu'un jour, il osera se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur, Linda. Linda est une femme de petite taille, d'allure enfantine, je l'imaginerais bien fleuriste mais la réalité est tout autre. Elle possède un caractère contrastant avec son apparence, tout comme son métier, plombière. Ce qu'Axel ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est trop fière pour prendre les devants mais qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, une déclaration enflammée. Cette perspective me laisse sceptique mais sait-on jamais.

Namie m'avait envoyé un sms quelques heures plus tôt avant de partir au collège. J'avais hâte qu'il soit quatre heures et qu'elle passe me voir. Axel partit, Kero s'est confortablement installé sur la table pour bâfrer tranquillement le reste de gâteau. Grand-mère est sortit prendre le thé avec , qui n'avait visiblement pas cour en début d'après midi. J'ai regardé la télé sans grand intérêt, les images en trois dimensions me donnaient parfois mal au crâne.

-Kero ?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Les cartes, elles peuvent tuer ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre lui et moi. Je lisais l'incertitude dans son regard.

-Laisse tomber. Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Les ombres. Une chose tellement insignifiante dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle vous suit partout sans un bruit mais vous savez qu'elle est là, elle vous rassure presque. On aperçoit plus souvent son ombre que son reflet, quand on a envie d'être seul, on vérifie simplement que personne d'autre qu'elle ne suive nos pas. En levant la main, mon ombre s'est allongée et une sensation de dégout m'a traversé.

Je me suis raclé la gorge après avoir détourné mon regard. Ma réaction était ridicule.

Palpant le côté gauche de mon corps avec prudence, j'envisage avec délice de fuir la ville en laissant les cartes derrière moi, peut être que Steven m'emmènerait. Avec sa taille, il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un gamin de seize ou dix sept ans qui chercherait un apprentissage. Je le ferais travailler pour moi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en profitant de la vie de mon côté. Hilare, Kero me regarda avec incrédulité. Après un bref effort, j'ai repris contenance, il fallait surmonter cette peur insidieuse tant qu'elle était fraîche.

-Kero, tu veux bien m'apporter les cartes ?

Hochant la tête, il s'est exécuté sans demander d'explications. Avoir peur de mon ombre ne me plaisait pas, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, il me faudrait peut être affronter pire. Je ne pouvais pas accumuler les faiblesses. Plus simplement, je ne voulais pas dormir la lumière allumée toute ma vie. Voyant Kero revenir, j'ai pris une longue inspiration, touchant du bout des doigts la clé pendant à mon cou. J'ai attrapé les cartes d'une main qui se voulait sure mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer la carte du dessus : The Shadow.

-Kero tu connais le meilleur moyen de combattre une peur profonde ?

Il hoche la tête.

-C'est de lier la source de l'angoisse avec des souvenirs agréables.

Dans le cas ici présent, pas seulement celle de l'ombre, mais les cartes en général. L'idée avait germé en me rappelant de la veille. Ma grand-mère s'affairant dans la cuisine, quel souvenir plus rassurant que celui là. Cet endroit était remplit de souvenirs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Mon seul contact avec les cartes se produisait durant les combats. Une bien piètre manière d'établir un lien affectif avec ces entités de magie.

J'ai invoqué le sceptre et j'ai demandé à Shadow de me prêter main forte. L'absence d'ordre clair l'a fait apparaitre sous sa forme humanoïde et mes yeux plissés essayaient vainement de trouver un visage dans la mer noire sous sa capuche.

-Bien. Serait-il possible qu'en soulevant mon ombre, tu me portes jusqu'à la cuisine ?

La créature sembla méditer ma question un instant avant que je décolle du sol. Les yeux exorbités, je regardais le sol de mon salon défiler sous moi alors que je planais à un mètre du sol. Quand l'ombre me déposa sur la chaise et réapparut sous forme de carte dans ma main, un sentiment étrange me submergea.

-Tu lui as demandé de te porter jusqu'à la cuisine ?!

Kero gesticulait dans tous les sens visiblement frustré par la façon dont j'utilisais les cartes.

-Tu as des cartes d'une puissance incroyable et tu demandes… un voyage salon-cuisine ?!

Amusée, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fallait que j'en fasse au quotidien si je ne pouvais pas m'en servir pour des besoins primaires.

-Dégager une route après une tempête, éteindre un incendie… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Dans mon état, le mieux que je puisse faire comme tu viens de le constater, c'est un voyage salon-cuisine.

La mine dépitée et a court d'argument, il est retourné regarder la télévision en ronchonnant.

Ma peur ne s'était pas envolée, loin de là mais cette carte se révélerait certainement pratique dans les jours à venir. J'ai feuilleté de vieux livres de cuisine pendant une bonne heure, le temps que Namie finisse par arriver. Elle sonna deux fois puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle a déboulé dans cuisine comme une furie en me prenant dans ses bras, jamais dans ma vie, je ne m'étais autant contenue pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

-Namie lâches moi ! Tu me fais mal.

J'avais couiné pitoyablement mais qu'importe, elle m'avait lâché. Elle me regarda d'un air froid.

-Je suppose que vu ton état, je ne vais pas te faire de reproche sur le fait que tu m'ais raccroché au nez, ou encore que ton comportement d'hier était totalement dangereux...

Son ton était tout sauf conciliant mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Évidemment, ça te fais rire. Tu sais quand même que je me suis inquiétée ?

J'ai hoché la tête en essuyant une larme au coin de mon œil.

-Moi aussi, je crois bien que j'ai eu peur. Contente de te voir en tout cas.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur la table, j'ai aperçu les cartes. Shadow était au sommet de la pile.

-Tu veux voir un truc marrant ?

Elle acquiesça intéressée. Alors que j'allais de nouveau invoquer la carte des Ombres, Namie me l'arracha des mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Cette carte est dangereuse ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui ?

Une foule de souvenir refoulée me donna la nausée, elle n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mon corps et mon esprit étaient suffisamment marqués.

-Donne la moi Namie, ça ne crains rien. La preuve, je l'ai déjà fais tout à l'heure.

Elle n'allait pas me la donner. Dans ses yeux, je voyais la peur des ombres. Soudain quelque chose me revint à l'esprit, elle aussi avait été plongée dans l'ombre. Il était fort possible qu'elle souffre du même genre de cauchemar que moi. J'avais laissé mes béquilles dans le salon quand la carte m'avait transportée, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? La détruire ? Quelque chose cloche Namie, d'après Kero, elles ne sont pas censées être comme ça. Ne la juge pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

C'est le principe que j'essayais d'appliquer moi-même. Doucement, ses mains se décrispèrent, après un bref regard pour la carte, elle me la tendit. Je l'ai prise délicatement, il fallait que j'apaise Namie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Quand j'étais dans l'ombre, j'ai senti une haine farouche envers moi, de la colère. Je t'ai dis que j'ai invoqué la carte tout à l'heure, son aura n'est plus du tout la même.

Pensive, elle regarda dans le vide.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne cache pas son jeu ?

En vérité, toute ma théorie se basait sur mes impressions, mon ressenti. Peut être même qu'elle avait raison pourtant une part de moi était intimement convaincu du contraire.

-Tu te souviens de la carte de la tempête ?

Elle répondit affirmativement de la tête.

-Cette carte là, j'ai ressenti un peu de peur mais rien d'aussi fort. Depuis celle de la plage, j'ai l'impression que les cartes émettent des ondes néfastes. Enfin plutôt celle qu'a Shaolan, celle du sable était violente mais pas autant que les deux suivantes.

-Tu penses que c'est à cause de lui ?

-Non.

C'était un drôle de gars mais il ne dégageait pas une telle aura. Je ne savais pas encore quoi penser de tout ça, j'allais devoir être attentive lors des prochaines apparitions de carte de Sakura.

-Bon de toute façon, pour le moment on n'en sait pas assez alors on va faire ce pour quoi tu es venue !

J'ai attrapé le livre de recette sur la table, l'ouvrant à la page désirée. J'ai fais une rapide vérification de la recette puis je l'ai montré à Namie pour qu'elle me donne son avis. Elle retrouva instantanément le sourire soudain plus enthousiaste.

-Bon commence par me dire où je peux trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je m'occupe de tout !

Je lui ai indiqué où se trouvait le matériel de cuisine et les aliments dont elle avait besoin.

-200 grammes d'eau.

Elle allait se tourner vers le robinet quand je l'ai interrompue.

-Quoi ?

-Bouge pas je te dis.

Inquiète, elle regarda derrière elle.

-Watery, 200 grammes d'eau dans le plat !

L'ondine se matérialisa perplexe, elle ne savait visiblement pas se servir d'une balance. Namie me fixait dubitative.

-Quoi ? Ca coutait rien d'essayer. Explique lui comment ça marche peut être qu'elle y arrivera.

Namie s'exécuta incertaine et Watery comprit immédiatement le fonctionnement de la machine après quelques explications sommaires. A ma grande surprise, après sa tâche accomplie, elle ne se désinvoqua pas trop absorbée par Namie qui lui donnait des ordres divers. J'ai regardé cette scène avec espoir, si elle était capable de s'entendre avec Watery pourquoi pas avec Shadow ? J'ai chuchoté son nom en l'invoquant à mes côtés. Il n'émettait pas un bruit, attendant passivement que je lui donne un ordre quelconque. Son aura était définitivement différente de la veille.

Namie a hurlé en se retournant alors que les cartes, elles, restaient placides.

-Pourquoi tu l'as invoqué ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca fait bien trois minutes qu'on vous regarde et à ce que je sache, il ne s'est rien passé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, j'en ai fait autant. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont je la poussais à bout mais connaissant Namie, je savais qu'elle n'avouerait jamais sa peur alors il fallait que je l'aide à la surmonter. Posant sans ménagement son plat sur la table, elle s'est approché de la carte de l'ombre jusqu'à se placer face à elle.

-Demandes lui de me plonger dans l'ombre.

-Il fait jour.

Elle pesta et sans même que j'ai le temps de réagir, enfonça son bras sous la cape de l'ombre. Elle grimaça tout en retirant son bras.

-Mais enfin ça va pas tu aurais pu…

-Quoi j'aurais pu lui demander ? Dommage, je l'ai pas fais. Je crois que tu as raison.

Clignant des yeux, j'ai attendu qu'elle développe.

-La sensation n'est pas la même. Je suis restée un certain temps dans cette foutue poix donc je sais très bien à quoi ça ressemblait.

J'ai hoché la tête mais la question était toujours la même, qu'est ce qu'il se passait exactement ?

Mot de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas peur du noir personnellement mais j'avoue qu'après l'expérience de l'ombre, même moi je n'en mènerais pas large. Cette pauvre Mizuno accumule les phobies diverses à cause des cartes mais croyez moi, c'est à dessin. J'espère réussir à déployer mon intrigue dans toute sa splendeur.

16 jours Vendredi 19 Septembre


	13. Temps Couvert

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Comme pour les autres chapitres, le scénario, les lieux et même la majorité des personnages sont à moi. Tout ce que vous connaissez déjà en revanche est aux CLAMP.

La veille, Namie était rentrée après qu'on ait mangé le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. J'étais épuisée, surement par ce que j'avais invoqué les deux cartes jusqu'en soirée quand ma grand-mère était rentrée. Shadow ne me faisait plus peur, je craignais plus ce qui s'était caché derrière lui le jour de sa capture. J'étais encore consignée à domicile pour prendre du repos, seulement je m'ennuyais fermement. Kero essayait bien de me distraire mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais envie de sortir.

-J'ai une solution à te proposer !

Je l'avais regardé attentive, toute distraction était bonne à prendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à invoquer toutes les cartes en même temps, ça t'épuiseras du coup, tu finiras par t'endormir et tu arrêteras enfin de te plaindre !

L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, par défi et simplement par bêtise, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai fais ce qu'il m'avait dit.

J'ai ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, dans mon lit. J'avais surement du m'évanouir car mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient assez brusquement après l'invocation de Sand. Le point positif, c'est que j'avais sauté la journée ennuyante. Ma cheville avait vivement apprécié l'immobilité totale, elle ne me faisait plus du tout souffrir. Mon mal de tête était la seule chose dont j'avais envie de me plaindre. Un bref coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'informa qu'il était sept heures du matin. Je me suis levée en attrapant mes béquilles sans faire de bruit, j'allais filer rejoindre Amélie et Sophie. Après une douche sommaire, je me suis habillée tant bien que mal et j'ai pris mon sac. Kero n'avait rien vu venir, j'avais cependant laissé un mot pour ma grand-mère. Boitillant tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus-pont, je profitais pleinement de l'air frais du matin. Une voiture électrique, visiblement en panne de faux bruit, me flanqua une peur bleu en roulant sur une plaque d'égout bancale. Maudites soit ces voitures diaboliques. Rien ne valait les vieilles voitures de collection avec leur ronronnement de moteur essence, mais l'écologie passe avant tout.

Le bus de 8 heures était en retard. Sortant mon portable, j'ai envoyé un message à Amélie pour lui dire que j'allais être un peu en retard. Quelques secondes après, sa réponse avait fusé.

« Tu viens quand même ? Je croyais que tu devais te reposer ce week-end ? »

Évidemment que j'allais venir, rester moisir chez moi ne me ressemblais pas. Je l'ai rassurée sur mes intentions quand une vague d'ombre s'abattit sur moi, déclenchant un frisson incontrôlé. Le bus-pont venait d'arriver. Le conducteur me fit un signe du haut de son engin en me voyant immobile. Un sourire gêné sur le visage, je suis montée à bord.

Nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver, aux alentours de huit heures et demie, dans le parc de la ville. Les arbres entouraient le parc, ils étaient aux couleurs de l'automne depuis quelques semaines surement. Au centre, le banc en bois attendait devant la mare aux poissons et aux canards. Il n'y avait encore personne. Je me suis approchée pour m'asseoir et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Des souvenirs dans ce parc, j'en avais des tas. Tous les enfants des quartiers alentour se réunissaient ici à la belle saison. Des effusions de rire dansaient encore dans mes oreilles. Alors que je me remémorais tout ça, une main posée sur mon épaule m'a tirée de ma rêverie. Reversant la tête en arrière, le visage rond d'Amélie me surplombait. Un sourire franc fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-En retard.

Elle secoua la tête apparemment consternée.

-C'est la faute de Sophie. Comme elle croyait que tu ne viendrais pas, elle était encore couchée ! Je suis allée la bouger un peu mais au train où ça allait, j'ai préféré partir avant !

Elle étira ses deux bras au maximum devant elle et après un soupir d'aise, observa mes béquilles.

-Comment tu as pu tomber du mur d'escalade ?

Son expression me laissait clairement voir qu'elle était aussi perplexe que l'était Steven.

-Il faisait noir, ça change beaucoup de choses.

Prenant un air innocent, j'ai fais dériver la conversation vers un sujet plus agréable à aborder. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Sophie arrivait essoufflée. Elle s'amusa avec mes béquilles comme une gamine, sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Amélie. Peu après, comme cette dernière l'avait annoncé, Sophie s'étala dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats à peine relevée. Nous sommes ensuite allées vers le centre ville pour boire quelque chose de chaud. Un café appartenant à la mère de Loïc, un ami d'enfance de Sophie de trois ans son ainé. Il était de taille modeste mais les places étaient chères en centre ville. Madame Juvain, aussi appelée Marie, nous accueilli avec son hospitalité coutumière. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombant régulièrement dans les yeux, elle portait constamment un bandeau. Qui malheureusement, tombait régulièrement lui aussi. Tout en remontant le morceau de tissu sur son front, elle nous parla d'une voix joviale.

-Alors les filles, on profite du samedi ?

Nous avions toutes répondu par l'affirmative quand elle avait aperçu mes béquilles. Ces choses étaient une vraie malédiction. Je lui ai expliqué la version officielle tandis qu'elle hochait la tête distraitement en servant un habitué. Ce fut bien la première personne à se contenter de mon explication, à mon grand soulagement. Nous nous étions installées près de l'immense baie vitrée pour profiter du soleil. Malheureusement, celui-ci déclina assez rapidement, le mois de septembre étant bien entamé ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Pourtant quand Amélie regarda le ciel avec incrédulité, ma curiosité fut titillée. En me retournant, j'ai observé le ciel et une énergie bien connue est venue me chatouiller les sens. Une carte de Sakura.

Les nuages opaques formaient des vrilles descendant du ciel, comme si des tornades étaient figées en l'air. Le couche de nuage semblait onduler en noircissant, presque menaçante. Mais ce n'était que des nuages, la ville ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat. J'aurais bien aimé continuer notre matinée mais Amélie ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Des altocumulus castellanus undulatus opacus... Non encore mieux...

Elle se leva précipitamment, faisant presque tomber sa chaise.

-Je rentre chez moi ! Je dois absolument prendre des photos !

Avec Sophie nous nous étions regardées en riant, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Depuis toute petite Amélie était passionnée de météo. Alors qu'elle était en maternelle, elle avait récité les différents nuages qu'elle préférait à la maitresse en employant leurs noms latins. Celle-ci avait été bluffée. Finissant notre thé, nous avons salué Marie et nous sommes reparties sans trop savoir où nous allions. Le ciel donnait l'impression de s'être drôlement rapproché cependant, je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure. Marchant dans les rues marchandes, Sophie me racontait ses dernières histoires.

-Madame Joubert, la prof de Math, tu savais qu'elle nous accompagner pour le voyage à la mer ? Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'elle va se faire manger ! Elle n'a aucune autorité en classe alors dehors...

Elle hochait la tête affligée par ses propres paroles mais je n'écoutais plus. Les nuages frôlaient les immeubles, bientôt ils seraient plus bas encore. Une drôle de sensation me picotait l'estomac, l'ombre aussi paraissait inoffensive avant qu'elle me brise presque la cheville. A peine ces pensées m'avaient traversé qu'un grésillement attira mon attention. Tout d'abord ténu, il se fit plus imposant de seconde en seconde, rapidement Sophie leva la tête tout comme moi pour voir l'impensable se produire. Tellement court et tellement long à la fois. Le bruit était devenu assourdissant, des rafales de vent faisant virevolter cheveux et vêtements. On avait à peine aperçu la coque de l'appareil au loin, avant le choc, le temps que mon esprit assimile l'action en cours, il était trop tard. L'avion percuta le sol et explosa. Une rafale gigantesque accompagnée d'une fumée noire à l'odeur intense balayait les rues à toute vitesse. Les flammes s'élevaient au loin, funestes.

Sophie avait crié, les nuages étaient toujours bas.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était difficile, il y avait beaucoup trop de fumée. Ma tête tournait, c'était juste des nuages.

Une foule d'idée parcourait mon esprit, les gens se mettaient eux aussi à crier autour de moi. Ils couraient vers les flammes, les occupants de l'appareil avaient ils survécu ? Mes mains serraient mes béquilles tellement fort que leurs jointures étaient bleues. Le feu ondulait, un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit, je pouvais faire quelque chose. Boitillant jusqu'à là bas sans plus me soucier de la douleur dans ma cheville, j'ai invoqué la clef du sceau. Sortant Watery de mon sac, je n'ai plus fais attention aux gens autour de moi.

-Watery ! Éteins-le ! Éteins l'avion !

J'avais fini ma phrase en larme, cette chute était de ma faute. J'avais sous estimé le danger des cartes. L'eau jaillit des bouches d'égout et des bornes à incendie, inondant la rue de l'accident. Le feu se calma mais la fumée épaisse persistait toujours masquant toute visibilité. Mes poumons me brulaient, ma tête tournait et mes tempes pulsaient au rythme de mon cœur affolé par le manque d'oxygène. Il fallait dissiper les nuages, l'énergie négative de la carte emplissait le ciel à présent. Elle préparait assurément quelque chose de plus gros encore. L'avion tombé du ciel était de taille modeste, un avion plus gros ferait exploser le quartier comme un château de sable. Mais comment arrêter un nuage ? Je ne sentais que vaguement l'épicentre du pouvoir qui se dégageait. Sophie était restée derrière à l'abri, je ne devais pas m'en faire pour elle. Mon corps fut parcourut de tremblements incontrôlé quand mon esprit pensa à ma deuxième amie, Amélie était partie par là bas. Attrapant ma tête entre deux mains, je me suis mise à hurler de frustration, je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier son état. Les nuages étaient toujours tellement bas, me donnant l'impression qu'ils se riaient de moi. J'ai invoqué le nom de Fly pour m'envoler dans les airs. Dans la couche nuageuse, personne ne risquait de m'apercevoir, même si j'étais au-delà de ça à ce moment précis. Prenant une grande inspiration dans cette masse glacée, ma voix a porté plus loin que jamais auparavant.

-ARRÊTES ÇA !

Je ne voyais rien, pas d'yeux, pas d'ombre, ni même de réaction visible. Pourtant, je sentais l'énergie dirigée vers moi. La carte m'écoutait avec attention, pour le moment.

-Il faut… arrêter ça. Des gens vont mourir !

Étranglée par les remords, j'ai ajouté d'une voie éteinte.

-Des gens sont peut être déjà morts.

Une ondulation dans l'énergie s'imposa clairement à moi, la carte était réjouie. Un bonheur perfide et malsain. Elle semblait satisfaite cependant, car l'impression oppressante qui m'écrasait disparue en un instant. Les nuages se rétractèrent peu à peu perdant de leur consistance, ils formèrent devant moi un enfant aux yeux brumeux. Il cligna des yeux, ses oreilles pointues bougeant légèrement. Il me fixait sans animosité, son expression se rapprochait plus de la curiosité enfantine que de l'empereur diabolique. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

Il flottait devant moi et en bas les gens courraient en tous sens, j'ai vaguement pensé à me cacher. Me posant sur un toit d'immeuble, j'ai regardé la carte dans les yeux une dernière fois.

-Carte de Sakura, je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme originelle.

L'enfant se matérialisa en une longue carte au creux de ma main, dissipant les derniers nuages pour faire place au timide soleil de septembre. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, ma grand-mère me manquait soudainement. Du haut de mes presque quatorze ans, ma dernière année de collège ne signifiait plus rien. À ce moment là, j'avais juste peur et envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

Mes ailes disparues, j'étais restée sur le toit du bâtiment à attendre qu'on me trouve. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, les pompiers m'avaient localisé. Ma plus grande peur, était d'apprendre le nombre de mort. Cette pensée m'obsédait continuellement.

Ballotée par les cahots du camion, la radio allumée m'informa rapidement du bilan.

« L'avion d'un particulier s'est écrasé en pleine ville, et pourtant aucun mort n'est à déplorer, des blessés léger et un blessé grave. Les deux occupants de l'avion ont réussi a... »

Amélie allait bien. Mes yeux se sont fermés, j'avais vraiment eu très peur. Et également évité le pire de très prés.

Mon téléphone portable sonna, un pompier se dévoua pour répondre voyant que j'étais amorphe. C'était surement ma grand-mère au bout du fil, j'avais vraiment envie de la voir. La simple idée qu'elle arrivait bientôt ma rassurait, encore une fois, mes sanglots m'ont secoué.

Le reste est resté flou dans ma mémoire, les examens médicaux, les questions. Ce monde blanc qui sentait l'aseptisé, ses médecins qui couraient en tous sens. Je voulais juste retrouver mon lit. Ma seule réaction notable sa passa au moment où on essaya de me prendre ma carte des mains. Je me souviens avoir lutté pour la garder mais ma grand-mère m'avait promis de la garder en sureté avec Kero. Rassurée, j'étais retournée dans mon état apathique. Le lendemain matin mes yeux se sont ouverts faiblement, c'est seulement en regardant les bandages mineurs sur mes bras que je m'étais rappelée. Kero s'était réveillé à son tour en m'entendant bouger et il m'avait regardé, meurtri.

-Mizuno... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

La voix monocorde, je l'ai fixé en lui répondant.

-Alors ne dis rien.

Je me suis retournée dans mon lit fixant le mur. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Juste un peu et j'irais mieux.

Mot de l'auteur : Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fais des recherches sur les crashs d'avion de particulier, (c'est horriblement impressionnant pour moi qui ai peur de l'altitude) je ne souhaite à personne une telle chose. Je pense que c'est un des chapitres les plus noirs que je vais écrire pour le moment.

L'ambiance devrait s'alléger dans les suivants.

Par ce que je ne sais pas si j'avais mentionné son âge précis (il me semble avoir juste mentionné qu'elle allait au collège), mais Mizuno n'a même pas encore fêté son quatorzième anniversaire, ce n'est encore qu'une gamine. (Si des gens de treize ans me lisent croyez moi ce n'est pas au sens péjoratif). J'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire en tout cas et que je ne vais pas tarder à mettre la suite. J'ai un peu tardé pour celui là mais que voulez vous je suis en vacances xD

18 jours Dimanche 21 Septembre

Voyage = Lundi 29 Septembre


	14. Dylan

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire de Sakura est la propriété des CLAMP et donc, tout ce qui n'est pas à CLAMP, est à moi.

Ma grand-mère avait passé la journée avec moi, me dorlotant comme une gamine de 6 ans. Je n'avais aucune blessure grave, juste les bleus de ma chute dans le gymnase et ma cheville encore convalescente. J'avais seulement du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Un appel d'Amélie me certifia qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait eu un bus-pont rapidement et au moment de l'impact, elle était déjà loin. Je l'avais brièvement rassurée sur mon état puis j'avais appelé Sophie. C'est sa mère qui m'a répondu, m'informant que sa fille dormait à point fermé, qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Tout comme moi, elle était juste un peu choquée cependant, elle avait demandé à retourner au collège dès demain. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'y aller pour retrouver un semblant de normalité. L'après midi ma grand-mère était partie faire des courses me laissant seule avec Kero. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire, qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que moi la situation. Pourtant j'avais besoin de réponse, besoin d'en parler.

-J'ai senti quelque chose dans le ciel, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la carte. Pourtant, un instant plus tard, elle semblait se réveiller d'une transe, sans plus aucune animosité.

J'avais déjà dis quelque chose de semblable, lui-même l'avait sentit avec l'ombre mais il ne se rappelait toujours de rien.

-Il faut que tu me donnes des réponses Kero. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps.

Les lèvres tremblantes, j'hésitais à prononcer ce que je redoutais. J'allais finir par mourir. Je ne l'avais pas dit mais il avait très bien compris où je voulais en venir. Quand il m'avait demandé de devenir chasseuse de cartes, ça ne m'avait pas semblé aussi dangereux.

Les cartes possédaient des pouvoirs fantastiques, mais est ce que ça valait vraiment le prix de mon existence ? Je me voyais encore dire à Shaolan que j'allais relever le défi, à présent mes capacités me laissaient moins sûre de moi. Kero prononça quelques mots, hésitant.

-Mes souvenirs sont flous comme je te l'avais dit. La seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est qu'une chose horrible s'est passée avant que je sois de nouveau scellé dans le livre des cartes.

-Il faut que tu te souviennes !

Les pattes sur la tête, il essaya de se concentrer avant d'arrêter en haletant. Me regardant d'un air confus, sa voix sortie comme un murmure.

-Je crois que je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Une vague de colère mêlée d'exaspération me donna envie de jeter tout ce qui était à portée de main. Kero semblait vraiment pitoyable, son poil lumineux était devenu terne. Peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne semblait pas en mesure de me donner des réponses. Quelque part, je comprenais.

Si on m'avait laissé oublier ces trois dernières semaines, j'aurais accepté avec joie et jamais je n'aurais essayé de m'en souvenir à nouveau. Peu aurait importé le pour quoi ou pour qui, mon esprit serait resté bloqué.

Mon réveil sonna, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur Kero roulé en boule, j'ai soupiré. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Attrapant mes béquilles, j'ai franchis le couloir à la vitesse d'un escargot mais au moins, j'ai évité le robot de ménage qui avait encore choisit de s'arrêter en haut de l'escalier. Après m'être lavée, je suis restée un moment dans l'air chaud de la douche, ça détendait mes muscles.

Ma grand-mère m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuné et c'est au moment du départ qu'elle m'avait fait une surprise. Avec ma cheville momentanément handicapée, il était hors de question que j'aille au collège à pied aussi, elle avait sorti la vieille voiture à essence. Je l'ai regardé alors qu'elle me lançait un coup d'œil complice et je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de payer de l'essence ? Je sais bien que c'est pas donné du tout.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Elle est dans le garage depuis des mois, il faut bien la sortir un peu pour la décrasser.

Depuis la commercialisation des voitures électriques en masse et la raréfaction du pétrole, le prix de l'essence s'était envolé. Il y avait bien de l'essence à base d'algue, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'avait pas beaucoup plu aux citoyens. Quand ma grand-mère fit tourner la clé pour mettre le contact, le ronronnement du moteur me fit frissonner. J'adorais ce bruit depuis toute petite.

Ouvrant la fenêtre malgré le froid de l'automne, l'air dans mes cheveux me donnait l'impression d'être totalement libérée. La proximité de mon collège me rendit presque boudeuse tant j'aurais aimé que le voyage dure un peu plus. Ma grand-mère me tapota l'épaule en m'assurant qu'elle reviendrait me chercher avec le soir même. Namie m'attendait devant le portail comme à son habitude. On a pas parlé des cartes, juste de son week-end à elle, je n'avais pas envie de parler du miens. La sonnerie avait retentie et nous étions allées en cours d'histoire.

avait été mis au courant que Sophie et moi étions sur le site de l'accident d'avion hier et évoqua brièvement l'incident à la classe. Rapidement, il bifurqua vers un sujet plus agréable.

-N'oubliez pas que c'est lundi prochain que nous partons en classe de mer, si vos autorisations ne sont pas signées, vous ne pourrez pas y aller !

La classe répondit en chœur et le cours commença. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas pensé à demander de signer la permission de sortie.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des explosions atomiques qui se sont produites il y a 100 ans. Quelqu'un peut me donner une date plus précise peut être ?

L'affiche que j'avais vu à l'arrêt la dernière fois mentionnait la date alors j'ai levé la main. Il m'a désigné pour parler.

-Fin mai à début juin 2011.

A la récrée, je suis allée voir Sophie en compagnie de Namie. Elle allait bien, le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mort l'avait beaucoup soulagée elle aussi. Nous avons parlé de sujet triviaux, c'est à peine si j'ai remarqué le regard que Shaolan m'a adressé avant de remonter en cours. Les cours de science et vie de la terre, un nom inutilement long, heureusement qu'il existait l'abréviation. Monsieur Delachaise, nom typiquement français, enseignait cette matière avec passion. Il nous expliqua qu'il allait nous faire travailler en parallèle avec le programme d'histoire quelques temps, en binôme. J'étais assise à côté de Dylan Cordelier, celui qui venait juste après moi au moment de l'appel. Nous nous sommes regardé d'un œil incertain, nos échanges n'allaient jamais plus loin que de simples formalités ou d'un prêt de stylo le temps d'un cours. Je ne savais pas vraiment où il habitait, lui aussi devait ignorer la plupart des choses me concernant. Le professeur avait été clair : former un binôme avec son voisin de table. Alors nous allions devoir travailler en équipe.

Le but du projet était de présenter un exposé sur les risques nucléaires et la façon de s'en protéger. Rien de bien innovant.

-Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour vous mettre d'accord pour votre exposé.

Un brouhaha a envahi la salle tandis que les binômes cherchaient un terrain d'entente. Moi, je me suis contentée de regarder Dylan pour qu'il prenne la parole. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir eu la même idée, il ne faisait que triturer ses lunettes nerveusement. Je me suis raclé la gorge avant d'engager la conversation.

-Tu préfères le faire chez toi ou chez moi l'exposé ?

Il a réfléchit quelques secondes.

-J'habite pas très loin alors ce sera peut être plus pratique.

Omettant le fait que moi aussi j'habitais à côté, j'ai acquiescé. Le soir même il était prévu qu'on commence cet exposé. Grand-mère m'emmènerait jusqu'à chez lui avec la voiture et viendrait ensuite me chercher. Cette perspective me plaisait beaucoup. En sortant de la salle une grande masse m'a attrapé par le bras, me faisant boitiller sur quelques mètres. Mes béquilles fermement encrées au sol, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil faussement réprobateur à Steven. Il ne souriait pas.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est exactement pour te poser cette question que je suis venu.

Un petit rire nerveux m'a échappé avant que je me renfrogne sans le vouloir.

-Non je ne vais pas bien, mais ça ira quand même.

Il hocha la tête maussade, il savait que je ne dirais rien de plus.

-Si tu as besoin je ne suis pas loin de toute façon.

-Juste au bout de la rue, hein.

Namie arriva derrière moi alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans l'établissement. Elle regarda Steven d'un air neutre.

-Salut. On va être en retard vous savez.

Steven haussa des épaules pour signifier que ça lui importait peu mais partit quand même rejoindre sa classe. Nous avons fait de même en rejoignant le cours de français. Dans ce cours-ci le placement était libre alors je me suis installée à côté de Namie, près de fenêtres dans une des rangées du milieu. Shaolan se plaça vers le fond de la salle l'air lugubre, mon regard se posa ensuite vers Dylan assis au premier rang près de la porte. Mme Angrois, professeur de français, nous distribua des documents et commença un de ses longs monologues. L'heure du repas sonna, les chaises grincèrent sur le sol tandis que les cartables volaient sur les épaules des collégiens affamés. J'ai tranquillement rangé mes affaires puis ma chaise. Namie à côté de moi était étrangement calme, elle n'avait pas râlé, ni même eu une quelconque réaction. Un sourcil levé, je l'ai observée plus attentivement. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement brillant me semblaient ternes, ses joues étaient creusées jurant avec sa figure rondouillette.

-T'es malade ? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

Elle me regarda les yeux vitreux en hochant la tête.

-Je crois...

Passant ma main sur son front j'ai grimacé. Attrapant son sac pour le glisser sur mon épaule avec le mien, j'ai passé mon bras derrière son dos pour la guider vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière nous a reçu de suite, le verdict était prévisible, Namie devait rentrer chez elle. J'ai attendu que sa mère arrive avec elle. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'est présentée dans la salle d'attente alors je me suis tournée vers Namie en souriant.

-Ta mère est arrivée.

Sa réaction fut immédiate malgré son air patraque, elle me dévisagea en articulant d'une voix ferme.

-C'est pas ma mère c'est ma bonne.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, je suis restée silencieuse. Sa « bonne » récupéra son sac et emmena Namie vers la sortie. Sortant discrètement mon téléphone dans le couloir, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire de bien se reposer. Je suis allée au réfectoire pour regarder si par hasard Sophie et Amélie étaient encore en train de manger. Passant rapidement en revue toutes les tables, de toute évidence, elles n'étaient plus là. Je me suis assise sur une table libre afin de manger tranquillement quand une personne non désirée s'invita en face de moi. Ses lèvres glossées souriant d'un air calculateur et son clin d'œil caricatural. Aucun doute, c'était bien Stéphanie, la dame de la vie scolaire.

Mon sandwich au thon en main, j'ai continué à manger après avoir baragouiné un bref « Bonjour ». Ses yeux brillaient pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore, approchant sa chaise de la table, elle murmura une phrase qui fit écho dans mon esprit.

-Tu étais au quartier commerçant hier ? Avec le crash ?

Un venin acide me remplit la bouche mais me rappelant au dernier moment que je ne m'adressais pas à un élève, je me suis ravisée. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement aucune qualité de pédagogue. Pourtant, j'ai hoché la tête pour confirmer la rumeur qu'elle avait du surprendre dans la salle des professeurs. Un sourire quasi-admiratif fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle sortit un tupperware de son sac remplit d'une bouillie douteuse.

-Ca doit être quelque chose d'être sur le lieu d'un accident.

Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux cherchant une vague étincelle de conscience ou d'intelligence dans ses paroles, en vain. Après avoir enfourné une cuillère pleine dans sa bouche, elle m'invita à lui raconter ce que j'avais vu. J'ai mordu dans mon repas sans plus trop d'appétit.

-Des nuages maléfiques.

Sur ce, je me suis levée pour sortir dans la cour prendre un peu l'air, la laissant seule à sa table. Le soleil réchauffait à peine l'air froid, tous les élèves étaient disséminés sur les murets ou à même le sol, groupé pour bavarder gaiement. J'ai envoyé un message à ma grand-mère lui indiquant que j'allais préparer un exposé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir me chercher. Assise sur un bout de jardinière, j'ai essayé de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Jouant avec la clé du sceau du bout de mes doigts, mes pensées vagabondaient sans but. La sonnerie me rappela que le temps passait vite, il était déjà quatorze heures, l'heure des Mathématiques. Me glissant à l'arrière du rang désordonné des élèves, Sophie et Amélie me rejoignirent pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Avoir des béquilles avait du bon, plus d'escaliers, le handicap donnait aussi beaucoup plus de flexibilité. Punir un élève blessé était moins facile surtout si l'élève en question était d'habitude agréable, alors on lui pardonnait beaucoup de choses, même ses retards.

L'après midi passée, Dylan vint me trouver à la fin de notre dernier cours. Il m'accompagna jusqu'en bas et alors que j'allais me diriger vers le grand portail, il m'invita à le suivre à l'arrière des bâtiments en direction de la sortie de service.

-Mon oncle est le gardien de nuit.

C'est lui qui m'avait transporté jusqu'à chez moi lors de ma chute du mur d'escalade quelques jours plus tôt. Il adressa un salut amical à la caméra surveillant l'entrée, le portillon émit un cliquetis en réponse. Quelques rues plus loin, un bâtiment beige de trois étages semblait être notre destination. Heureusement, il habitait au rez-de-chaussée car il n'y avait que des escaliers, affreusement étroits. Il sortit un trousseau de clé imposant et déverrouilla les trois serrures de sa porte. L'intérieur était rangé de façon anarchique, le sol était épargné mais les quelques meubles étaient encombrés par des empilements de choses diverses. Il traversa le couloir sans un regard pour les amas puis nous avons débouché dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs. Un canapé d'angle, une table basse, une télé dernière génération sur le côté gauche. Au milieu une petite table, elle aussi submergée, entourée de quatre chaises. Sur la droite, un amas de câbles, d'écrans et de divers composés électroniques, disposé sur une sorte de longue table murale. Les volets coulissant laissaient à peine passer la lumière, aussi le tout avait un aspect un peu glauque. M'adressant un sourire gêné, il me désigna la pièce d'un geste mal assuré.

-Fais comme chez toi, je vais aller chercher à boire et de quoi grignoter. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Il est partit en me laissant là comme une idiote, alors prenant sa déclaration au pied de la lettre, je me suis installée sur le canapé laissant mes béquilles choir sur le sol. J'ai envoyé un message à Namie pour lui demander si elle allait mieux puis Dylan est revenu avec un paquet de cookies et deux verres d'eau. Il s'est assit à côté de moi en ouvrant le sachet de biscuits.

-On commence par quoi ?

Profitant de son équipement à la pointe de la technologie, nous avons avancé plus vite que nous le pensions.

-Qui aurait cru que les algues pouvaient expulser les particules radioactives d'un corps contaminé.

J'ai hoché de la tête en surenchérissant.

-Et que les bonbons et le sucre détruisaient le système immunitaire.

Il me dévisagea un instant en déclarant platoniquement.

-Tu es plus sympa que je le pensais.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, je ne savais pas trop comment prendre cette déclaration puis finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre ça comme un compliment. Un bruit de sonnerie me fit sursauter, le téléphone de la maison était en train de sonner. Dylan alla répondre en trottinant jusqu'au couloir. De là où j'étais, je pouvais le voir parler sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Buvant tranquillement mon verre d'eau, je me suis arrêté quand son expression était devenue quelque peu livide et étrange. Il avait démenti quelque chose de façon virulente en affirmant qu'il arrivait immédiatement. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de partir, il s'adressa à moi très sérieusement.

-Il faut que tu m'accompagnes au collège, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Clignant des yeux, je me souviens avoir vaguement hoché la tête tandis qu'il me remettait sur pieds en tenant mes béquilles. Je n'avais jamais marché aussi vite à béquilles qu'après qu'il m'ait expliqué le problème.

Mot de l'auteur : J'ai envie de dire : Ahahah moi je sais ce qu'il a dit xD

M'enfin ce serait du sadisme et ce n'est point dans mes habitudes. Je démarre ici un petit arc comme avec la carte de l'ombre, j'espère réussir à le retranscrire aussi bien que je l'imagine !

Durant les chapitres à venir vous aurez quelques éléments de réponse, sur les événements qui sont encore inconnu. Pas trop bien sur vu le nombre de carte que je dois encore mettre en scène mais j'espère bien que ce sera satisfaisant !

Au prochain chapitre.

19 jours Lundi 22 Septembre

Voyage = Lundi 29 Septembre


	15. Imposture

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont simplement le fruit de mon imagination (à part quelques exceptions) mais les lieux et le contexte appartiennent aux auteurs de la série. Les auteurs étant les membres de CLAMP.

Il n'habitait pas très loin du collège pourtant la route m'avait semblé bien longue. Mes bras étaient douloureux à cause de l'effort fournit durant ma course boiteuse. Dylan m'expliquait ce que son oncle lui avait dit au téléphone quelques secondes avant.

-Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu mettre le feu au gymnase...

Outrée, j'ai répondu fermement par la négative entre deux halètements.

-Je sais bien, tu étais avec moi. Écoute moi jusqu'au bout. À ce moment là, quand il a essayé de t'attraper, tu lui as jeté une pierre à la tête.

Bouche bée, je me suis arrêtée de courir.

-C'est une blague ?

-Continue de courir.

J'ai continué avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

-Il est à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'on le rejoigne. De toute façon tu as des béquilles, tu n'as pas pu faire ça et tu étais avec moi. Quelqu'un qui te ressemble fait visiblement n'importe quoi à ton insu.

Bouillant de rage, j'ai eu un regain d'énergie. Mon esprit a essayé de trouver un possible coupable sans succès, il fallait que j'élucide ça rapidement. Le soleil était bas, il devait être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, peut être que cet oncle avait tout simplement mal vu. Que le soleil couchant avait faussé sa vision. C'était un raisonnement optimiste mais pas impossible.

Les rues finirent par déboucher sur notre établissement, pianotant sur le tableau de sécurité Dylan ouvrit le portail arrière. Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, j'étais à bout de souffle mais bien décidé à entendre la version complète des faits pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Poussant la porte avec un peu trop de force, celle-ci claqua contre le mur faisant sursauter celui qui s'y trouvait. Je n'avais jamais vu le gardien, peut être de loin une fois ou deux. C'était un homme imposant, il partageait la teinte de cheveux inhabituelle de son neveu, un blond cendré accompagné de deux yeux bruns foncé. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son front, un bandage mal noué soulevait ses cheveux poisseux de sang. J'ai dégluti pendant que Dylan s'approchait de lui pour resserrer la bande qui commençait à tomber. L'oncle observa mes béquilles d'un air surpris puis regarda son neveu en hochant la tête à une affirmation muette.

-Je suis Hugo Cordelier, j'ai demandé à mon neveu de t'amener ici, mais je crois bien qu'il avait raison et que je t'ai prise pour une autre. Désolé pour ça.

Il souleva les épaules en mimant un air désolé.

-C'est rien ne vous en faites pas.

Jetant un œil vers son front, j'ai demandé sans trop réfléchir.

-Ça va votre tête ?

-Je suis plutôt du genre costaud.

Soudain une parole me revint à l'esprit, paniquée, je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre. Ma béquille ripa sur le sol, glissant vers la gauche. Malheureusement, mon corps suivit sans trop de résistance. J'ai serré les dents quand me cheville a percuté le sol sans ménagement et Dylan s'est précipité pour m'aider, je l'ai repoussé d'une main, furieuse d'être tombée.

-Le Gymnase ! Il a vraiment brulé ?

Surpris par tant de véhémence, il sourit moqueusement.

-Je suis gardien, s'il était en feu tu crois peut être que je me lézarderais tranquillement sur un lit d'infirmerie ?

Les joues rosies, j'ai laissé Dylan me remettre sur pied en bredouillant un « non » gêné. En parfait camarade attentionné, il me ramassa ma béquille manquante et se racla la gorge après s'être assis à côté de son oncle.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ou tu as un peu de temps ?

Cette histoire me turlupinait, quelqu'un me ressemblant assez pour semer la confusion et essayant de détruire un bâtiment scolaire, c'était intriguant autant qu'effrayant. Dans ma situation un peu « spéciale », je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'être surveillée par la police au risque de me faire découvrir. Sortant mon téléphone, l'heure me parut satisfaisante alors j'ai accepté de rester. Hugo avait appuyé sa tête dans le creux de sa main pensif.

-Tu as une idée sur un élève de l'école qui te ressemblerait ?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement, personne ne me ressemblait au point de nous confondre à ma connaissance. Il posa la même question à Dylan, qui comme moi, ne voyait pas de possible coupable.

-Vous devriez appeler la police pour qu'ils fassent une patrouille de nuit.

-C'est déjà fait, on verra bien ce que ça donne. Il faudrait être idiot pour revenir cela dit.

S'assurant une dernière fois de l'état de santé de son oncle, Dylan me raccompagna chez moi. Arrivé devant ma maison, il leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Tu habites plus près du collège que moi.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, j'ai haussé les épaules. Ouvrant le portillon, je lui ai fait un signe de la main.

-A demain.

Il m'a répondu d'un bref signe de la main et a fait demi-tour en direction de chez lui cette fois. La porte grinça dans mon dos, ma grand-mère m'attendait un papier à la main.

-Alors, on n'aurait pas oublié de me faire signer quelque chose, par hasard ?

Les mains derrière le dos et l'expression angélique, je lui ai fait le plus beau sourire dont je sois capable.

-J'allais te le dire ce soir, c'est pas comme si c'était une mauvaise note, non ?

Elle ferma les yeux émettant avec sa langue un bruit de désapprobation.

-Rentre vite, il fait froid dehors.

Elle marmonna que le chauffage coutait cher tout en me poussant délicatement vers l'intérieur. Kero attendait sur le canapé, en me voyant, il agita la patte à mon intension, visiblement trop occupé avec la voiture adverse. J'hésitais à parler de l'incident à ma grand-mère, s'il était clos, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Me laissant tomber de tout mon poids sur le divan, Kero glapit alors que le casque de simulation qu'il portait tombait. Un magnifique « Game Over » rouge sur fond noir orna l'écran.

Il me lança un regard excédé.

-Mais tu pouvais pas faire attention non ! J'étais en train de jouer avec un Américain super doué et maintenant...

Il soupira plaintivement.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

J'ai fais la moue, incertaine, son regard me signifia qu'il avait comprit de travers.

-Non Kero. Pas de carte aujourd'hui mais Namie est tombée malade.

L'expression radoucie, il me demanda ce qu'elle avait, peu après, ma grand-mère se joignit à la conversation avec des pancakes maison au miel de lavande. Ce ne fut qu'en soirée avant de me coucher que j'ai eu un tête à tête avec mon ami à poil jaune.

-Agressé le gardien à coup de pierre ?!

J'ai mimé le silence tout en soufflant sur mon doigt pour qu'il baisse le volume. Chuchotant bruyamment il continua néanmoins ses protestations.

-C'est complètement ridicule de t'avoir accusé dès le début !

J'ai acquiescé bien d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

-J'espère qu'ils vont vite attraper ce sale plaisantin !

J'ai souris à sa remarque l'esprit plus léger, c'était un bon confident, il ne devait pas se rendre compte combien ces échanges étaient importants pour moi. Éteignant la lumière, mes paupières se sont fermées d'elles même.

Ouvrant les yeux avec un sourire immense, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil triomphal à mes béquilles, elles et moi c'était fini. Posant prudemment mon pied au sol, ma cheville ne sembla pas protester. Un mouvement de victoire silencieux puis je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain, toujours avec prudence. Mon sac sur l'épaule, mon skateboard sous le bras, je sortais tranquillement quand un mur de roc s'était imposé entre moi et la porte d'un air sans équivoque. Le skateboard ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Toutes pensés négatives envolées à la vue de la voiture qui attendait moteur vrombissant, je me suis embarquée à bord en un éclair.

J'ai agité la main jusqu'à ce que le pare choc arrière disparaisse au loin. Namie ne semblait pas être là ce matin, guettant son éventuelle arrivée en retard, mon regard a capté tout autre chose. Une main foudroyante s'abattit sur ma joue déclenchant une vague de douleur pulsant au rythme de mon cœur affolé. Raide comme un piquet, ma tête s'est tournée avec lenteur dans la direction de la claque magistrale que je venais de me prendre. J'ai cligné des yeux hébétée. Shaolan se tenait devant moi cramoisi, des compresses scotchées en guise de pansement sur la joue.

-Sale conne ! Je...

Il serra la mâchoire, mon regard se fixa sur ses phalanges blanchies qui menaçaient de partir une nouvelle fois vers ma figure. Les gens autour de nous parlaient bruyamment, il finit par faire demi-tour lançant une dernière phrase, brûlante comme de l'acide.

-Tu finiras brisée.

Muette comme une tombe, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ma main posée sur l'élancement de ma joue des larmes d'indignation m'ont brûlé les yeux. La sonnerie retentie, Namie ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Tel un automate, je me suis installée sur ma chaise, ignorant les regards médusés de mes camarades face à la trace rouge qui me lançait furieusement. Amélie et Sophie firent mine de s'approcher mais d'un geste de la tête, je les ai dissuadé de le faire. Dylan me fixait perplexe, un regard noir suffit à fixer son centre d'attention ailleurs. Regardant fixement devant moi, je refusais de rentrer dans le jeu étrange qui se mettait en place à mon insu.

Mon portable vibra fébrilement dans ma poche, d'un geste discret, je l'ai glissé dans ma main pour lire le message qui y était inscrit. Namie m'envoyait un message pour me dire qu'elle serait en retard, mais pas absente toute la journée. Une vague de soulagement apaisa la tension qui s'était emparée de mon corps.

Je complétais un graphique depuis quelques minutes quand une vague de magie submergea mes sens. Tout s'arrêta net.

Les yeux exorbités, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Personne n'ayant rien senti, Shaolan était celui qui avait le plus de chance de paraitre déconcerté. Me retournant sur ma chaise sans plus faire attention à la classe, je l'ai vu les mains crispées sur son bureau.

J'entendis Madame Joubert parler au loin, puis sa voix se fit plus claire.

-Jeune fille on se concentre sur sa feuille ! Deuxième fois !

Bégayante, ma bouche ne sortit que quelques bruits sans queue ni tête. Plongeant mon nez dans mon exercice, je n'ai pas pu occulter cette sensation. J'ai attendu l'heure suivante, rien. Le pouvoir qui s'était manifesté ne revenait pas, mais j'avais clairement eut le temps de l'identifier. L'énergie noire des cartes de Sakura.

La récréation ne durait que quinze minute mais ce serait largement suffisant pour tirer les vers du nez de Shaolan. Ma joue n'avait pas encore oublié ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Enfournant mes affaires dans mon sac sans douceur, j'ai coincé mon rival à la sortie, une discussion s'imposait. Rechignant à me parler, il tenta de s'esquiver. Je l'ai attrapé par la manche en le tirant quand une voix derrière moi m'a interrompu.

-Les enfants, enfin qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Blême, Madame Joubert nous regardait avec anxiété. Shaolan attrapa mon poignet fermement pour le rejeter sur le côté.

-Rien Madame.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir comme une flèche, il ne me distancerait pas. Courant à moitié, je l'ai une nouvelle fois attrapé, des deux mains cette fois, pour le retourner vers moi. Son regard assassin ne m'avait pas échappé, qu'importe.

-Toi.

-Silence. J'ai besoin d'explications, et tu vas me les donner.

Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de mon emprise, les lèvres pincées, sa main toucha la compresse ornant son visage.

-C'est toi qui me dois des explications plutôt que le contraire.

Perdue, une idée folle m'a un instant traversé l'esprit mais je l'ai balayée d'un revers de main.

-A quel sujet ?

Croyant visiblement que je me moquais de lui, ses joues se tintèrent d'une fureur écarlate. Il montra son pansement d'un doigt accusateur.

-Celui là peut être ?!

Mon expression d'hébétude totale le désarçonna un instant, il avait plissé les yeux pour regarder les miens fixement. Le couloir était vide, les élèves étaient tous dans la cour mais la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à les rappeler.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

Son ton était incertain. J'ai vivement secoué la tête pour démentir.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

De nouveau imperméable, il réfléchit un instant.

-Tu m'as attaqué ce matin.

Mon esprit fusa dans tous les sens, la personne qui avait agressée Hugo hier et Shaolan ce matin, j'étais sûre que c'était la même. Mais qui ?

Oubliant totalement le garçon en face de moi, les mains posées sur les yeux, j'ai commencé à réfléchir intensément. Il fallait que j'aille au gymnase.

Sans attendre, j'ai couru vers le bâtiment qui avait faillit brûler la veille. Un bras puissant m'a pourtant stoppé net quelques mètres plus loin. Deux yeux bruns me fixaient, interrogateurs.

-Suis moi si tu veux mais ne me fais pas perdre du temps ! La récrée est presque finie !

Bousculant quelques badauds qui s'étaient appuyés contre la porte d'entrée, nous avons courut vers ce qui me semblait la piste la plus sûre. Apercevant l'arbre au loin, j'ai ralenti le pas, qu'est ce que j'espérais trouver ? Quelque chose assurément.

Marchant jusqu'à ce que ma main effleure, la porte noircie, c'est là que le feu avait commencé à prendre. Rien de bien méchant juste une ombre noire sur la porte, un coup de peinture et tout le monde oublierait. Fermant les yeux, je me suis concentrée cherchant une trace, une présence inhabituelle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mes dents grincèrent tandis que ma concentration volait en éclats.

-Je cherche. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, la seule chose que je percevais c'était le bruissement d'une respiration essoufflée derrière moi. Énervée contre moi-même, j'ai tapé du plat du pied contre la porte provoquant un sursaut chez Shaolan. Ça aurait pu être comique si je n'avais pas tant été stressée. La situation était urgente, j'en étais persuadée, cette énergie un peu plus tôt était à coup sûr en relation avec les événements. Inspirant longuement, j'ai occulté les bruits alentours pour me concentrer sur la partie brûlée de la porte mais rien. Jurant contre moi-même alors que la sonnerie appelait à rentrer en classe, j'ai fais comme tous les autres, je me suis rendue à mon prochain cours. Suivie de Shaolan qui avait renoncé à me poser la moindre question.

L'heure du repas avait sonné depuis une dizaine de minute et je m'étais de nouveau rendue au gymnase cherchant une trace que l'imposteur avait pu laisser. Ma patience commençait à faiblir, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Que j'avance.

Levant une nouvelle fois le pied en arrière pour évacuer ma frustration sur le mur, j'ai expiré bruyamment pour me calmer. Adossé au mur, je me suis laissée tombée au sol, je n'avais pas encore vu Namie. Elle n'était pas venue de la matinée, peut être qu'elle était plus malade que ce qu'elle croyait. Sortant mon portable, j'ai composé un sms rapide pour lui demander si elle allait mieux.

Avec un vague espoir, je me suis rendue au portail espérant la voir arriver. Assise sur un muret, j'ai regardé les voitures passer sur la route, leurs faux bruits chantant en rythme dissonant.

J'ai fermé les yeux, mes cheveux bercés par la brise fraiche caressaient mes joues.

Une note dissonante attira mon attention, j'ai plissé les yeux sentant à chercher mieux ce qui n'allait pas. Un filet d'énergie presque effacé était présent devant l'entrée, une énergie noire.

Je me suis redressée en clignant des yeux me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'arbre d'où partaient ces filaments magiques. Le surveillant à l'entrée s'interposa me demandant mon carnet, mon cri de rage contenu le surpris suffisamment pour que j'ai le temps de m'éclipser. J'ai crié à son intention que j'en avais pour cinq minutes et que Monsieur Shriver se portait garant de mes bonnes intentions. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'aille pas confirmer auprès de Shriver sa surprise passée.

A une dizaine de mètre de l'entrée, cachée par les buissons et un arbre se trouvait la source de la magie que j'avais senti. La trace n'avait pas l'air de correspondre à celle de tout à l'heure, c'était trop ténu. Pourtant l'origine semblait la même.

Me concentrant un peu mieux, j'ai essayé de visualiser l'endroit visé. Droit devant, c'était le mur à gauche du portail, là où Namie m'attendait tous les matins. J'ai eu un sourire amusé, c'était stupide.

Mot de l'auteur : Mon but n'est pas de finir sur des moments frustrants mais je dois avouer que les prochains chapitres finiront certainement tous dans le même genre de situation ambigüe.

En relation avec ce chapitre j'en ai écrit un autre, d'un point de vue diffèrent, que je posterais plus tard surement en complément bonus.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et profitez bien de celui-ci car je pars en vacance donc le prochain ne sera pas pour tout de suite o/

20 jours Mardi 23 Septembre

Voyage = Lundi 29 Septembre


	16. Perdue

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont presque tous de ma création sauf ceux que vous reconnaitrez, l'histoire originale dont je me suis inspirée est celle de CLAMP.

La fin de la pause repas était arrivée, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours réfléchissant aux découvertes que j'avais faites. Shaolan attendait au fond du rang des membres de la classe, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de discuter avec lui donc je me suis immobilisé à quelques mètres pour rester au calme. J'ai entendu mon nom derrière mon dos, Monsieur Shriver visiblement pressé venait à ma rencontre. Essoufflé, il me regarda préoccupé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle de ma sortie intempestive mais le sujet fut tout autre.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vu Namie Daviau aujourd'hui ?

Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer, la magie résiduelle près du portail me revenait en mémoire. Mon ventre s'était quelque peu contracté, masquant une grimace de douleur, je lui ai répondu en souriant.

-Elle m'a envoyé un sms ce matin pour me dire qu'elle serait en retard aujourd'hui.

Prenant un air moqueur, j'ai déclaré la suite avec légèreté alors que mon estomac était de plus en plus noué.

-Sa bonne s'inquiète par ce qu'elle a disparut ?

Tout d'abord placide, Monsieur Shriver se laissa aller en souriant.

-Il semblerait, je vais la rappeler pour lui dire que le chauffeur à du l'emmener faire un tour et qu'il ne s'est pas perdu.

Le chauffeur avait disparut aussi ? Je me suis retenue de déglutir pour conserver une expression joviale. Shriver m'a fait un signe de main puis est repartit vers l'escalier. À peine avait il disparut que je sentais les couleurs déserter mon visage, il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Namie. J'ai fébrilement sorti mon téléphone puis me rappelant soudain que j'étais au milieu du couloir, je l'y ai remis. Mes mains tremblaient alors j'ai serré les poings, il fallait que je me calme. Il fallait que je retrouve Namie. Mais était-elle réellement en danger ? Je me faisais peut être des films à cause de ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps. Relevant le menton pour respirer mieux, j'ai croisé deux yeux bruns qui me fixaient. Je pouvais peut être me servir de lui.

Secouant la tête face à cette remarque stupide, je suis allée me réfugier dans les toilettes, les cours n'étaient plus que le cadet de mes soucis. Sortant mon portable, j'ai appelé le fixe de la maison espérant que Kero répondrait en entendant le téléphoner crier mon nom. Pour une fois ma grand-mère m'aidait beaucoup avec ses lubies.

Une première sonnerie puis une deuxième et alors que la troisième allait s'achever quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone.

-Allo ?

Entendant la voix de Kero, j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

-Kero, c'est moi.

Je lui ai raconté pour Shaolan, l'énergie de ce matin lui aussi l'avait ressentie. Abordant le problème de Namie, je l'ai senti se décomposer au fur et à mesure que j'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée.

-De ce que tu m'en dis, je pense savoir de quelle carte il s'agit même si son comportement est assez étrange. Sakura...

Il marqua une pause après avoir prononcé ce nom puis se reprit, continuant sa phrase.

-Quand Sakura l'a capturé, elle l'a fait en prononçant son nom. J'espère que ce sera toujours de mise, ça t'épargneras un combat difficile si ça marche.

J'ai émis un bruit d'approbation et il m'a dévoilé le nom de la carte. Me le répétant plusieurs fois, je l'ai rangé dans un coin de ma mémoire. Puis il m'a conseillé de faire ce à quoi j'aurais du penser depuis le début, appeler Namie.

-Merci Kero.

J'ai raccroché, amenant le téléphone près de mon oreille, j'ai prononcé le nom de Namie d'une voix claire. La première sonnerie à résonné dans mon oreille, puis la suivante et toutes les autres jusqu'au répondeur. Le bip sonore a retentit et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton rouge sur mon écran.

Il fallait que je commence à la chercher. Mais où ?

L'air frissonna, la source de l'énergie était revenue mais cette fois, elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Si j'avais été plus courageuse, j'aurais surement courut arracher les renseignements dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver Namie. Mais tout n'était pas si simple.

La peur me vrillait les entrailles, ma faiblesse me semblait évidente face à ce déchainement de puissance hostile. Regardant ma cheville et les ecchymoses s'effaçant à peine sur mon corps, j'ai hésité. La main sur ma joue me murmura que Shaolan s'en occuperait, que je n'avais plus besoin de risquer ma vie. Ouvrant mon sac, j'ai regardé la pochette dans laquelle les cartes étaient rangées.

Sans avoir fais quoi que ce soit, la carte de l'eau s'invoqua d'elle-même, le regard lourd de reproche. J'ai eu un faible sourire, cette carte là me semblait être une combattante née.

-Je suis beaucoup moins forte que toi malheureusement.

J'avais murmuré ces quelques mots mais la réponse fut expéditive, le robinet d'eau lâcha et une gerbe d'eau me percuta violemment au visage. Furieuse, je me suis placée face à elle.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

Le visage toujours aussi implacable, elle me toisa ouvertement.

-Je... Je fais ce que je peux à mon échelle.

Pointant son doigt vers la sortie, le message était clair.

-Je dois y aller, hein ? Être plus forte.

À peine eu-je prononcé ces mots qu'elle disparut me laissant seule. J'étais son maître, c'était à moi de la prendre en charge et non le contraire.

-Ah la la. C'est ma journée.

Frottant ma joue redevenue douloureuse, j'ai remercié la carte qui reposait sur le sol. Je ne devais pas rester cachée, je devais aller au front, c'était bien compris. L'énergie fluctuait, Shaolan devait déjà y être. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se batte de manière inconsidérée au beau milieu de la rue. Laissant le sol inondé d'eau derrière moi, je suis allée à la rencontre de mon ennemi la tête haute.

En sortant du bâtiment, j'ai vu Shaolan droit comme un i, plus loin, j'étais là.

Celle qui me ressemblait me pointa du doigt criant quelque chose, puis Shaolan se mit à courir vers moi, d'une façon peu engageante. Il tenait son épée, visiblement, il comptait s'en servir.

Regardant les fenêtres nous entourant avec anxiété, je me suis mordillé la lèvre tout en cherchant une solution. Ni une, ni deux, je suis entrée dans le bâtiment en courant pour retourner me cacher dans les toilettes des filles, le temps d'invoquer la clé du sceau. Cela fait, j'ai entrouvert la porte inspectant le couloir. Il ne semblait y avoir personne.

Alors que je m'avançais, un bruit suspect me fit tourner la tête. À l'angle du couloir, il y avait surement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. J'ai posé mon pied avec délicatesse pour m'approcher quand un rire d'aliéné résonna entre les murs. Une main agrippa le béton tandis que le rire montait en puissance, et en folie. Soudain tout s'arrêta, plus de bruit, plus de rire même la main avait disparut.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'approcher ou m'éloigner, la personne derrière le mur décida pour moi en sortant de sa cachette, si s'en était bien une. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage me rendant méfiante. Elle me regarda d'un air entendu.

-Toi, je t'amènerais à faire le bon choix.

Je sentais encore son pouvoir bouillonner autour d'elle alors, avant qu'elle se décide à attaquer, j'allais prononcer le nom de la carte de Sakura. Ouvrant la bouche, je fus stoppée net par ce qu'elle annonça.

-Ne prononce pas le nom sinon tu ne retrouveras jamais celle que tu cherches.

J'avais senti mon visage se décolorer, ma seule arme aurait pu se retourner contre moi si je l'avais prononcé sans réfléchir. Elle tenait Namie en otage quelque part, la simple idée que cette folle rieuse la détenait me donnait des frissons glacés. M'observer moi-même était une sensation inédite, fixer mes yeux noisette autre part que dans un miroir était déroutant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui je suis ?

Son double semblait perdu face à cette question, l'air sincèrement peiné, elle murmura d'une voix presque éteinte.

-Un enfant non désiré, je crois.

Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, j'ai continué à poser des questions, espérant secrètement qu'elle divulgue une information sur Namie.

-C'est vous qui avez agressé le gardien et Shaolan ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Surement.

Avalant ma salive, mes pensées m'ont porté vers le portail.

-Vous étiez la hier matin ?

Ses yeux se courbant sous son amusement, elle tapa dans ses mains.

-Bravo. Brillante déduction.

Serrant les dents, ma théorie sur le fait que Namie avait été visée ne semblait plus du tout farfelue, loin de là. Le premier déchainement de pouvoir avait été bref, c'était surement à ce moment là que Namie avait été enlevée. Cette situation était pour le moment stable mais je ne savais pas combien de temps elle durerait. Je ne savais pas non plus exactement ce que j'avais en face de moi.

Elle me ressemblait pour une raison inconnue, dégageant la même aura étrange que j'avais ressentie à chaque capture d'une nouvelle carte. Ses paroles étaient énigmatiques à mes yeux.

Que devais-je comprendre ? Un enfant non désiré c'était assez vague comme descriptif.

Immobile, elle m'observait silencieusement.

Quand elle s'est avancée vers moi, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul et elle ne sembla pas du tout apprécier. Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, une vague d'horreur me submergea quand j'ai entendu une chaise bouger de l'autre côté du mur. Quelqu'un allait venir et nous trouver là, ce serait le début des problèmes. Sans réfléchir, j'ai attrapé mon clone par le bras pour la séquestrer dans les toilettes. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce type de réaction car elle ne se débâtit qu'une fois enfermée dans la cabine des toilettes. Invoquant Lock sur la serrure ouverte de la porte, j'ai prié pour qu'on essaye pas d'ouvrir la porte pendant que je pressais la bouche de mon sosie pour garantir son silence. La porte d'entrée de toilettes pour filles s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement mais la personne qui la poussa ne s'attarda pas continuant sans doute de chercher l'origine du cri. Ou peut être qu'en voyant l'immense flaque d'eau au sol et la fuite abondante, la personne avait préféré rebrousser chemin, pour ne pas être celle qui écrirait le rapport à la direction.

Soulagée, j'ai lâchée ma captive gênée par cette proximité dangereuse avec mon ennemie, je suis sortie, pataugeant dans l'eau. Cherchant le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, j'ai coupé le flux débordant du robinet décapité. Elle était toujours là, attentive à mes moindres faits et gestes.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne semblait pas si dangereuse que ça pour le moment. Il fallait qu'on sorte de l'établissement, qu'on s'écarte de tout endroit fréquenté pour que personne ne me voie double.

-Pourquoi tu as choisis de me ressembler ?

Si c'était bien la carte dont m'avait parlé Kero, elle aurait pu prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien. Mais je peux changer.

Son corps s'étira pour devenir celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux brun clair, deux grands yeux verts ornant son visage à la peau pâle.

-C'est bien comme ça ?

J'ai hoché la tête, cette apparence me disait quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir quand j'avais pu apercevoir cette personne. Son air asiatique ne m'aurait pourtant pas échappé, mais qu'importe, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Observant l'extérieur dans la légère ouverture de la porte, j'ai constaté avec soulagement que le passage était libre. Me retournant vers la jeune fille m'accompagnant, j'ai été très claire.

-Il est interdit de hurler, c'est clair ?

Son hochement de tête m'arrangeait bien, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire dans le cas où elle aurait refusé. Alors que j'étais à l'affut du moindre mouvement, elle me suivait d'un air décontracté. Quand un professeur que je connaissais de loin nous aperçut, j'ai crains le pire.

-Mesdemoiselles.

Il haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je vous présente ma sœur, elle est venue me chercher comme je ne m...

Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, de l'écume perlait au coin de sa bouche, il était visiblement très mal. Me tournant vers celle qui m'accompagnait, je l'ai secouée sans ménagement.

-Arrêtes ça ! Immédiatement ! Tu veux le tuer ?!

Surprise, elle sursauta.

-Je ne le tue pas, je le rends fou.

Sa réponse me glaça, la simple pensée qu'elle puisse me faire même chose, d'un air aussi normal qui plus est, était terrifiante. Je me souvenais mieux pourquoi sa puissance me faisait tellement peur, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'elle était dangereuse. Je devais me souvenir de l'ombre, des nuages et des morceaux de verres qui avaient volé vers moi. La tenant fermement par les épaules, j'ai parlé doucement pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée.

-Il ne faut pas faire ça. Tu ne dois absolument pas faire ça, sur personne. Compris ?

Elle me fixa stoïquement et un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait répondre négativement. Heureusement pour moi, elle acquiesça.

-Je ne le ferais pas devant toi alors.

Préférant ne rien répondre à cette déclaration, on a continué de marcher vers la cour. Nous avions marché jusqu'à mi-chemin du portail quand Shaolan était réapparut. Il semblait essoufflé, il avait du chercher la demoiselle derrière moi pendant un moment. Souriant en l'imaginant faire le tour de l'école courant comme un dératé, j'ai pouffé de rire. Nous nous sommes approchées de lui, je voulais lui exposer la situation pour qu'il m'aide à la convaincre de libérer Namie. Après tout, il faisait partit d'une famille de magicien, cet être surnaturel lui poserait surement moi de problème qu'à moi. Son regard observait celle qui se tenait derrière moi et quand il me fixa moi, j'ai su qu'il n'avait pas fait la différence cette fois non plus. Armant son épée alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'enfuir à temps. Tournant mon regard vers celle qui me suivait, je n'ai rencontré que de l'incompréhension face à ma peur. Plus qu'un mètre avant que son épée me tranche les boyaux, l'idée était révulsante.

Cette maudite scène passait au ralenti devant mes yeux effrayés, je l'ai vu prendre de l'élan pour assener son coup plus fort, prenant appui sur son pied au sol, l'épée fusa en un éclair.

Plaçant mes bras en vague protection contre mon ventre, j'ai attendu les yeux fermé que la douleur se répande. Mes yeux virent plus sombre, en les ouvrant le dos de la fille, qui quelques instants auparavant se tenait derrière moi, me masquait la vue. En baissant légèrement la tête, la pointe d'une épée continuant sa route vers moi à travers sa silhouette me terrifia.

Mot de l'auteur : Vous m'avez fais remarqué qu'il manquait parfois des mots, alors j'ai observé la chose et il semblerait que l'on ne puisse pas écrire Mr . suivit d'un nom propre.

J'ai donc remis des Monsieur et Madame partout où c'était nécessaire !

Sinon je repars en vacance un temps donc il y aura encore un peu de temps entre deux chapitres.

J'ai écris un chapitre en parallèle d'un autre point de vu comme il me semble je l'ai dit le chapitre dernier, je vous le mettrais surement après avoir terminé cet arc.

Sur ce à la prochaine !


	17. Découverte

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est inventé par mes soins mais prends pour passé l'histoire des CLAMP, Card Captor Sakura.

J'avais la main moite. Ca ne m'aurait certainement pas tant dérangé s'il n'avait pas fallut que je m'accroche subitement à un tuyau métallique. A moins d'un mètre sous mes pieds, il y avait le sol, pourtant mon instinct me hurlait de ne pas lâcher ce fichu tuyau.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

Elle était derrière moi, cette personne étrange, elle n'avait pas pu réapparaitre devant moi aussi vite. Un rire jaune a éclaté dans mon esprit, comment savoir ce qui était possible et ce qui ne l'était plus. Haletante, j'ai resserré ma poigne, rire n'était pas conseillé en cas d'effort. Je me suis de nouveau concentrée sur les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, Shaolan l'avait transpercé au lieu de me perforer l'estomac et moi, moi, j'étais tombée.

J'avais une incertitude, étais-je tombée ? M'étais-je téléportée par magie ? Toujours était-il que j'avais atterris dans un parking et que ma main avait réussit à agripper quelque chose dans la panique. Le sol suintait d'énergie sombre, le métal auquel j'étais accrochée semblait lutter sous mes doigts pour se dissoudre, drainant mes forces. Quelque chose me disait que si je tombais, le sol m'aspirerait et que je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi facilement que la fois où j'avais été prise dans les ombres. Les muscles de mon bras droit me lançaient mais ma main gauche étant occupée par mon sceptre, je n'avais pas une grande marge de mouvement.

Mon sac pesait lourd sur mes épaules, il fallait que j'atteigne les cartes à l'intérieur.

Contractant mes muscles, je me suis rapidement rendue compte que jamais je n'arriverais à me hisser à la force d'un seul bras. Amorçant un mouvement de balancier à l'aide de mes jambes, j'ai serré les dents pour garder mon poing fermement serré. Levant une jambe vers le haut, j'ai réussi à la glisser entre des barres métalliques accrochées au plafond, le soulagement dans mes biceps fut immédiat. Insérant ma deuxième jambe, je me suis laissée pendre la tête en bas.

Le parking était assez exigüe, il fallait espérer que je puisse voler correctement, sur cette pensée, j'ai invoqué la carte du vol.

-Fly.

Avec les deux mètres cinquante de hauteur de plafond, je me suis vite rendue compte que le vol stationnaire serait compliqué donc j'ai opté pour voler en cercle, le temps d'analyser la situation. La carte ne semblait pas offensive pour une fois, elle se contentait de m'envoyer ses ondes néfastes sans prendre forme. Observant le sol de béton, je me suis sentie obligée de confirmer mon hypothèse. J'ai regardé ma basket blanche avec une pointe de regret alors que de l'autre je la faisais glisser de mon pied vers le sol. Elle tomba à vitesse égale, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle avait déjà à moitié pénétré dans le béton armé, au moins, j'étais sûre de ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais lâché. Je me suis rendue compte de ce qui me chiffonnait, il n'y avait pas une seule voiture à cette heure de la journée, c'était suspect dans un parking. Elles avaient toutes du être aspirée dans le sol, j'imaginais sans peine l'agitation quand on découvrirait la disparition d'autant de véhicules.

Ce genre d'ennemi passif semblait bien compliqué à battre, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour capturer cette carte. J'ai scruté le sol à la recherche d'une imperfection, d'un signe de présence, de quelque chose contre quoi me battre.

Mais rien, les poteaux du parking avaient beau me masquer partiellement la vue, je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas encore exposée. Le sol était resté sinistrement opaque malgré son manque de consistance, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur le plafond puis sur les murs, il était difficile de distinguer jusqu'où allait l'énergie noire avec précision.

C'est là que je l'ai vu. Une femme au regard fou sortait du mur, ses deux bras prenant appui contre lui pour se propulser vers moi. Les mains tremblantes, j'ai cherché frénétiquement la carte de l'épée, hurlant son nom alors que la carte se jetait sur moi, je me suis sentie basculer. Elle essayait de me plonger dans le ciment, certainement qu'elle pourrait annuler son pouvoir une fois que j'y serais enfouie. Son apparence humaine me troublait, je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une humaine pourtant, c'est seulement au moment où j'ai commencé à tomber sous le niveau de la terre que j'ai pu me résoudre à enfoncer ma lame. De façon bestiale, avec force sans sa voir où frapper ni si cela serait efficace. Son corps est tombé en arrière, comme une feuille morte et elle s'est changée en carte.

Son pouvoir s'est figé à ce moment là, mon corps aussi, dans le sol jusqu'au bas ventre.

La carte s'est posée devant moi en voletant doucement, mon sceptre avait reprit son apparence normale, à deux mètres de moi. Je me suis penchée, la pression sur mon ventre me faisait grimacer, les os de mon bassin protestaient, le béton les empêchant de suivre le mouvement. Même mon bras tendu à l'extrême, il m'était impossible de couvrir la distance qui me séparait du sceptre.

J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise dans ma gangue de ciment, j'avais beau me tortiller, ça ne bougeait évidemment pas d'un millimètre. J'ai foudroyé la carte du regard, tapé du poing contre le sol, essayé de toutes mes forces de sortir, mais rien. Le bruit de la porte à résonné dans le parking amplifié par l'absence d'obstacle, quelqu'un approchait. Les pas se sont rapprochés et j'ai commencé à m'agiter, la seule chose qui me camouflait était un grand poteau en béton. La disparition des voitures était une chose, mais trouver une fille enfoncée dans le sol en plein milieu d'une place de parking, j'étais à peu près sûre d'entendre des cris d'effroi. Voir même, d'assister à un évanouissement en direct.

La personne continuait d'approcher lentement, le spectacle des voitures évaporées ne semblait pas encore l'avoir frappée. Un instant, je me suis dis que si je ne faisais pas de bruit, si je ne bougeais pas, on ne me remarquerait pas. Idée absurde, il était difficile de me louper.

Une ombre devança celui qui marchait, me laissant le temps de déglutir une dernière fois.

Deux yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement me fixèrent brièvement avant qu'un demi-sourire moqueur naisse sur le visage de l'observateur.

-Je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à un truc pareil.

Ma bouche resta grande ouverte sans trouver quoi répondre, Steven me tournait autour d'un œil sceptique. Finalement, il s'est accroupit devant moi pour me fixer, essayant de passer ses doigts entre mon corps et le ciment, sans succès. Il a essayé plus fort, un couinement de douleur m'a échappé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu te prends pour Saint Thomas ? Tant que ta main ne m'aura pas traversée tu n'arrêteras pas d'appuyer ?

Il s'est mit à rire, se laissant tomber en arrière.

-Pas de doute, c'est bien toi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils à cette remarque et il a laissé échapper un murmure.

-Dommage.

Il s'est relevé, tapotant son pantalon au dessus de ma tête pour en faire partir la poussière. D'un geste vigoureux de la main, j'ai brassé l'air pour écarter les saletés qui commençaient à me chatouiller le nez.

-Hé. Tu veux bien m'apporter le truc là bas.

J'ai tendu un doigt vers le sceptre, son regard s'est posé sur l'objet avec un air de dégout.

-C'est plutôt moche, je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rose.

-La ferme, idiot. Donne le moi et c'est tout.

Il a haussé les épaules me ramenant docilement le bâton, tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il avait suspendu son geste refusant finalement de me remettre le sceptre. Il s'amusa à le faire tourner entre ses doigts comme une majorette, quoiqu'avec moins de grâce, une certaine adresse tout de même.

-C'est tout. Pas d'explication ?

Silencieuse, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pose de question mais finalement n'aurait-il pas été anormal qu'il ne le fasse pas ? Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel curieux mais ce qu'il se passait été au-delà de la curiosité, c'était un miracle qu'une personne reste aussi calme après une telle vision. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache. Il était mon dernier lien normal avec le monde, celui sur qui je pouvais me reposer sans avoir à me justifier, j'avais envie que ça continue.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'en donner, qu'est que tu vas faire ? Me laisser dans le sol ?

Il m'a regardé avec froideur, abandonnant son attitude joviale, ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Je le savais, mais je n'étais pas disposée à parler, peut être que je faisais une erreur. Ses phalanges ont blanchi un instant puis il a fini par me donner le sceptre.

-Namie sait pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes rapprochées.

Il était furieux, je l'avais rarement vu comme ça, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il m'a attrapé le visage, le tournant sans ménagement pour exposer ma joue encore légèrement rougie.

-Lui aussi le nouveau il sait, pas vrai ?

Surprise qu'il évoque Shaolan, je suis restée ébahie devant son impressionnant sixième sens, à moins que ce ne soit que de l'observation, ce qui n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

-Alors pourquoi moi non ?

Il avait les joues rouges, je ne savais pas quoi répondre sentant les miennes prendre la même teinte, j'ai répondu un truc bête puis j'ai regretté.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

Il a ouvert la bouche, il n'a pas parlé, il s'est contenté de secouer la tête puis de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches.

-Je me casse, il faut que j'aille me calmer. Démerde-toi pour sortir de ton trou.

-Hé !

J'ai crié mais il ne s'est pas retourné, si je le laissais comme ça, il était capable de ne plus me parler pendant des mois. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, surtout pas en ce moment, j'avais besoin d'aide morale, pas qu'on m'abandonne.

-Attends Steven, t'en va pas ! J'ai besoin de toi reviens !

Il s'est arrêté tournant la tête vers moi, un peu surpris par véhémence mais pas encore décidé à revenir sur ses pas. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, mon cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse sur ma phrase suivante.

-J'ai peur, ok. En ce moment, il m'arrive des trucs pas croyables, je sais que toi tu me croirais.

« Mais je suis égoïste, je ne veux pas que tu changes d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi. Si tu savais, tu voudrais m'aider mais ce serait à moi de protéger plus le contraire et je n'ai pas envie. »

J'ai ravalé mes pensées, continuant un peu plus fébrilement sur ma lancée.

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un ne sache pas, pour avoir l'impression que tout va bien. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure et à mon grand soulagement, il s'est rapproché. Debout devant moi, il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire canaille de nouveau affiché sur son visage.

-Bon, en quoi je peux t'être utile ?

-Je vais faire un truc mais je n'ai absolument aucune confiance dans le résultat.

Perplexe, il a acquiescé mollement.

-Je vais te donner la main et tu vas me tenir comme si ta vie en dépendait, par ce qu'il est bien possible que la mienne en dépende justement.

Je lui ai tendu le bras et il s'est exécuté sans rechigner.

-Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Il a haussé un sourcil sceptique mais devant mon insistance, il a fini par céder. J'ai pris le sceptre, placé la carte que je venais de capturer devant moi et invoqué son nom.

-Through.

Le ciment est devenu à la fois malléable et solide, ma peur de tomber dans les entrailles de la terre n'était visiblement pas justifiée. Extrayant mes jambes l'une après l'autre en m'aidant de Steven, je suis sortie sans encombre. Étirant mes jambes avec délice, j'ai signalé à Steven qu'il pouvait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, et quels yeux. Il regardait le sol éberlué, en me retournant, j'ai vite vu à mon tour de quoi il en retournait. Le ciment avait gardé la trace de mon corps, comme si le sol avait été coulé autour de moi et qu'on m'avait ensuite enlevé. C'était presque ça en réalité.

J'avouais préférer cette alternative à l'autre que j'avais imaginé, me retrouver pulvérisée par le béton au moment où il aurait reprit consistance.

J'ai lâché sa main, me souvenant soudain de la raison pour laquelle j'étais tombée jusqu'ici.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu des gens dans la cour ?

Il secoua la tête en dénégation, après lui avoir crié un « merci », je suis remontée à la surface en attrapant mon sac d'une main. Qu'étaient devenu Shaolan et l'étrange jeune fille ?

Vide.

La cour était vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Comment allais-je pouvoir retrouver Namie sans l'aide de mon double, une vague de panique m'a submergée. La porte s'est ouverte à la volée derrière moi, Steven le souffle un peu court venait de la dépasser.

-Tu m'as dis de te rappeler d'aller chercher la fille du ravin au kilomètre quatre-vingt-douze sur l'autoroute. Donc, n'oublie pas.

J'ai cligné des yeux un instant avant de comprendre qu'il avait du voir mon double, elle m'indiquait où trouver Namie. Un soupir de soulagement sortit bruyamment, les yeux bleus me fixant avec une pointe d'inquiétude ne m'atteignaient déjà plus, je devais rapidement aller la chercher. Je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais la retrouver, les pouvoirs effrayants de cette fille, si elle les avait utilisé sur Namie. J'ai serré les poings, fulminante.

-Steven !

Il m'a fixé, se redressant imperceptiblement au ton d'urgence de ma voix.

-Je sais que ton oncle t'a offert sa vieille Honda. Il faut que tu m'emmènes sur l'autoroute.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as oublié que même si je fais un mètre soixante-dix-sept, j'ai le même âge que toi ?

Je le savais pertinemment.

-Avec un casque sur la tête personne ne se doutera de ton âge.

Il fronça les sourcils, choqué par ma désinvolture.

-C'est hors de question.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure, notre amitié avait pour limite le code pénal. J'étais en colère contre lui, injustement, mais en colère. D'un geste ample de la main, j'ai balayé ma proposition.

-Oublie. Je vais me débrouiller.

Je l'ai vu faire la moue, mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à enfreindre la loi. Je suis partie en lui tournant le dos et j'ai fais une chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas faire. J'ai impliqué ma grand-mère dans mes histoires magiques. C'était une sorte d'accord muet entre nous, je me débrouillais avec mes problèmes paranormaux et elle ne s'en mêlait pas.

Évidemment, elle était venue dès que je l'avais appelée.

Elle m'avait fait passer les détails, me demandant uniquement où elle devait me conduire. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait récupérer Namie sur l'autoroute, ajoutant qu'il était possible qu'elle ne soit pas en forme. Mon visage avait blêmit mais elle n'avait rien dit. Kero était venu avec elle pour m'épauler, sa présence me rassurait, quoiqu'en cas d'attaque, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment utile.

Le péage approchait au loin, ma grand-mère a froncé les yeux et Kero et moi avons senti une force sombre se mettre en action. Loin de freiner, la voiture s'était mise à accélérer en direction de la barrière, obstinément baissée. Comment était-il possible qu'en une seule journée, autant de cartes se manifestent ? Les yeux grands ouverts, j'ai vu la barrière voler en éclat alors que la voiture prenait encore de la vitesse, une sirène a retentie derrière nous. La police nous prenait en chasse, ma grand-mère était livide et Kero me hurlait de me réveiller, de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Mot de l'auteur : Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je vous ai fait attendre pour avoir ce chapitre, mais j'ai été admise en prépa alors j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir ici poster la suite. Donc pour cela vraiment désolée.

Mon rythme de parution sera un peu plus lent maintenant mais je vais reprendre assidument l'écriture !

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop après l'attente que vous avez eu mais il est nécessaire de mon point de vue, vous aurez la suite d'ici une semaine environ alors sur ce au chapitre suivant !


	18. Aller là bas

L'avant de la voiture était enfoncé, le compteur indiquait cent-cinquante-six kilomètres heure. Concentrée sur la route ma grand-mère évitait les voitures avec souplesse, à cette vitesse, il n'était pas question de tourner brusquement le volant. Un instant, je me suis demandée jusqu'où irait le moteur avant d'exploser, puis je me suis dit que le sujet n'était pas si intéressant. Une voiture de police s'était placée à notre hauteur, ses hauts parleurs nous hurlant de stopper le véhicule.

Ma grand-mère venait de poser sa main gauche sur son cœur, une image m'a frappée, je me suis revue au festival d'été des années auparavant. La cohue, son corps livide sur le sol, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées qui fixaient le vide, une expression de douleur peinte sur son visage. Elle était morte ce jour là, mais quelqu'un avait réussit à la ramener à la vie, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que moi dans la voiture.

Reprenant soudainement pied dans la réalité alors que la sirène résonnait toujours, j'ai touché mon oreille avec étonnement. Kero venait de la mordre.

-Bon tu te réveilles ?! On a une carte à mettre hors d'état de nuire si tu te souviens !

J'ai hoché la tête alors qu'il tirait laborieusement mon sac de la banquette arrière vers moi. Comment stopper la voiture sans pour autant nous blesser ? Une deuxième voiture de police s'avança dans le but de nous dépasser pour nous forcer à ralentir, un frisson glacé m'a parcourut le dos, ils allaient nous tuer en faisant ça. J'ai ouvert la vitre, pestant contre la lenteur du système automatique, et j'ai fait de grand mouvement de bras pour attirer leur attention. Un des agents ouvrit sa vitre, j'ai crié de toute mes forces pour qu'il m'entende.

-On ne peut pas freiner ! Ne nous bloquez pas !

Il m'a parlé du levier de vitesse, demandant à ma grand-mère de rétrograder manuellement mais quand elle a essayé de s'exécuter, le levier lui est resté en main. Je suis devenue encore plus pâle, attrapant le levier, je l'ai balancé devant les yeux du conducteur incrédule. Heureusement, ils ont renoncé à nous bloquer, nous donnant de nouvelles instructions. Les barrières du péage allaient être ouverte et quelques kilomètres plus loin se trouvait une voie d'urgence qu'ils allaient sécuriser à notre intention.

-Mamie ça va ?

C'est comme ça que je l'appelais étant petite ou encore lorsque je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle le savait et retirant sa main de sa poitrine, sans quitter la route des yeux, elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je n'étais pas dupe, son cœur la lançait et il fallait impérativement qu'elle soit mise au calme avant de refaire une crise. Kero me tendait mes cartes, je les ai rapidement passé en revue, imaginant un plan d'action plus rapide que d'attendre le péage.

Attrapant la clé du sceau autour de mon cou, j'ai récité la formule d'invocation du sceptre de Sakura.

Les policiers ne nous observaient plus vraiment attendant l'approche du péage, nous adressant de temps à autre un encouragement.

-Mamie, des nuages vont apparaitre autour de nous mais ton champ de vision sera libre alors surtout ne sois pas surprise.

Je l'ai brièvement vu tourner la tête inquiète, elle n'avait jamais aimé la science fiction, tout cela devait la dépasser. Malgré la situation, un sourire affectueux a étiré mes lèvres, ma grand-mère était vraiment forte.

-Cloud, forme une barrière nuageuse sur les flancs de la voiture.

La voiture de police avait disparut dans les nuages épais, leur voix s'était faite plus diffuse, ils ne devaient plus se maintenir à la même vitesse que nous. La carte de l'ombre et du sable en main, j'ai croisé les doigts pour que tout marche comme je l'avais prévu.

-Je compte sur vous les filles.

Les cartes roses restèrent évidemment silencieuses mais je savais qu'elles feraient leur possible. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre les nuages avaient jeté un voile sombre sur le bitume, masquant toute la lumière de l'astre du jour. C'était parfait.

-Sand, recouvre la route devant nous ! Shadow, saisis-toi de l'ombre de la voiture pour la forcer à s'arrêter !

Les pneus ont crissé un instant, répandant une odeur de caoutchouc brulé jusque dans l'habitacle. La voiture luttait mais le compteur annonçait notre victoire. Cent kilomètres heure, quatre-vingt, cinquante puis après deux longues minutes nous avons atteint le point mort et nous avons pu stopper le contact.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

Kero voletait à côté de moi et j'ai hoché la tête alors que grand-mère s'effondrait sur le volant. Je suis restée interdite, mon esprit refusait de se mettre en marche. Il fallait que je crie, que j'avertisse quelqu'un que je chasse les nuages pour qu'on nous retrouve. Kero s'était perché sur son épaule pour essayer de la réveiller mais elle ne bougeait plus. Un sanglot étouffé me força à recommencer à respirer et à réagir.

-Sand fais disparaitre ce sable loin d'ici, Shadow continue de tenir la voiture comme tu pourras et Cloud disparait !

J'avais fais de grands gestes pour accompagner mes paroles, la lumière était réapparue mais aucune des deux voitures de police. Je ne savais pas faire de massage cardiaque, je n'avais pas appris, je n'en avais plus eu besoin. J'ai sortit le corps lourd de ma grand-mère pour l'allonger sur le sol et en collant mon oreille contre elle, j'ai confirmé mes craintes. Son cœur s'était de nouveau arrêté, comme cette fois là.

Me mordant les joues pour lutter contre la panique, je ne savais pas quoi faire pourtant il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

-Mizuno, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle à l'air blanche, elle s'est évanouie ?

Non, elle ne s'était pas simplement évanouie. Il fallait que je ré-actionne son cœur rapidement, il avait lâché depuis bien plus d'une minute déjà. J'ai essayé de me souvenir, il fallait que je dégrafe ses vêtements pour avoir accès à sa poitrine, au plexus solaire que je devais compresser au rythme de mon cœur. Mes mains tremblaient, la simple tâche de déboutonner devenait un calvaire, je n'arrivais à rien. Son regard vide me terrorisait, j'allais la perdre.

Me jetant dans la voiture, j'ai sortit mes cartes sans ménagement, les éparpillant au sol pour trouver celle qui me permettrait peut être de la sauver. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit possible mais je devais tout tenter. Pour elle.

-Through !

Cette carte, je n'avais expérimenté qu'une fois son pouvoir mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir compris sa fonction. Elle permettait d'ignorer la matière indésirable pour toucher uniquement ce que l'utilisateur voulait atteindre. J'ai plongé la main vers son cœur réprimant une remontée de bile alors que ma main traversait son corps sans obtenir de résistance. Il fallait que je reste concentrée, que je trouve le cœur et que doucement j'applique des pressions régulières pour le faire repartir.

Une masse chaude sous ma main me laissa deviner que j'avais atteins mon objectif, ma main enserra délicatement l'organe, une pression brève puis une autre, et encore une autre. Au même rythme que mon cœur. L'air, il fallait que je renouvèle l'air dans ses poumons.

J'ai pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène, bouchant son nez avant de souffler jusqu'à ses poumons, son corps s'est légèrement soulevé et j'ai recommencé à stimuler son cœur. Kero s'était assis sur le bitume observant avec angoisse et fascination ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Un bruit de cauchemar m'a fait sursauter, lâchant le cœur pour ne pas risquer de l'endommager avec mes mouvements brusques, j'ai regardé ma grand-mère. Elle venait de recommencer à respirer, sa première inspiration avait été singulièrement profonde, provoquant un bruit puissant. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, les miens s'étaient fermés avec soulagement quand la tête pressée contre sa poitrine, j'avais de nouveau entendu son cœur battre seul.

-Mamie.

J'avais sangloté ce mot plus que je ne l'avais prononcé. Kero s'était pressé contre moi pour me rassurer mais je me suis mise à pleurer comme une enfant. J'étais de nouveau tellement fatiguée, les cartes m'avaient ponctionné tellement de force. Les roues de la voiture se sont remises à tourner et cette dernière s'est encastrée quelques mètres plus loin dans la barrière de sécurité, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je l'aimais vraiment bien cette voiture, reniflant et m'essuyant les yeux, je suis allée jusqu'à elle pour récupérer mon sac dans lequel je pourrais récupérer mon portable. L'avant était fichu mais les portières arrières semblaient intactes, mon sac s'était retrouvé sur le sol, son contenu déversé sur la moquette. Mon téléphone se trouvait sous le siège, allumant l'écran, j'ai eu un moment de lassitude.

J'ai tapé le numéro des pompiers, leur expliquant que nous avions eu un accident sur l'autoroute, cherchant des yeux un panneau, j'ai repéré une borne kilométrique, celle du kilomètre cinquante. J'ai repensé à Namie, elle aussi il fallait que je la sauve. Elle était là bas depuis des heures, sans eau ni nourriture et ce soir la température baisserait assez pour la rendre malade, au minimum.

La voix de mon interlocuteur me paraissait lointaine, je voulais le rassurer en lui disant que j'étais toujours au bout du fil, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Namie, je pouvais me déplacer sans me faire voir mais je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était.

-Kero.

Ma voix était chevrotante, je me suis raclée la gorge sans réel succès, elle avait gardé une sonorité anormale. Je me suis baissée pour ramasser la carte de l'ombre, je n'allais pas en avoir besoin, ou plutôt, je ne pourrais certainement plus utiliser les cartes après avoir volé plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

-Je dois aller chercher Namie.

-Ah ça non ! Tu n'iras nulle part dans l'état où tu es !

-Tu sais dans quel état elle est elle ?

Il reste muet, puis d'une voix plus douce, il reprit.

-Si tu arrive là bas épuisée, tu ne lui seras pas d'un grand secours.

J'étais vraiment à bout de force, mes muscles étaient douloureusement tendus, grinçant presque à chaque mouvement aussi minime soit il. Pourtant, je me suis accroupie pour ranger les cartes dans mon sac, les pompiers les récupéreraient surement.

-A la fin de la semaine, on part en voyage scolaire.

Kero m'a regardé sans comprendre, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre, je savais ce que je voulais. J'ai reniflé en m'approchant de ma grand-mère, sa main était tiède, son cœur battait toujours à un rythme régulier, apaisant. Le trafic avait été arrêté sur l'autoroute mais pour combien de temps encore ? J'ai tiré son corps avec soin, pour la placer devant l'épave de la voiture, plus à l'abri qu'au milieu de la route. Je suis mordu la lèvre, les pompiers allaient arriver et elle serait en sécurité.

J'ai pris mon portable, mes doigts appuyant jusqu'à arriver sur le numéro de Steven.

« C'est hors de question. »

Sanglotant de nouveau, j'ai invoqué le sceptre encore une fois le bras raide tendu devant moi. Je me suis retournée vers Kero, il fallait qu'au moins lui m'aide, toute seule je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Kero, il faut que tu me guide. Je vais me concentrer pour économiser mes forces, je compte sur toi pour me diriger. Il faut atteindre ce kilomètre quatre-vingt-douze.

Encore quarante-deux kilomètres. Il a hésité un instant puis a accepté de me servir d'yeux pour le trajet. J'ai eu un regard méfiant pour la voiture mais la carte qui s'en était prise à nous semblait avoir disparue.

-Fly, Cloud.

Protégée par ma couverture nuageuse, je me suis élancée dans les airs, Kero à mes côtés. Il passait régulièrement sous la couverture nuageuse pour me dire si nous étions trop bas ou si nous dévions de la route. Moi, je voyais les nuages blancs défiler indéfiniment, l'impression de faire du sur place me faisait angoisser alors j'accélérais mes battements d'ailes.

La tête basse, je cherchais mon souffle, l'air était trop humide dans les nuages, ma respiration était devenue sifflante. Je respirais la bouche grande ouverte, ma gorge semblait à vif quand j'ai demandé à Kero où nous en étions. Sa moue me fit penser qu'on était encore loin, je l'ai empêché de m'informer finalement, je ne voulais pas me décourager.

Le plus dur quand on est épuisé, ce n'est pas le moment où on succombe, c'est avant, quand il nous reste assez de force pour rester debout alors que notre corps crie « stop ».

-Mizuno.

Mes paupières se sont relevées pour apercevoir Kero qui voletait autour de moi, un instant, j'ai eu le fol espoir que nous étions arrivés.

-Tu perds de l'altitude, il faut remonter un peu.

Les lèvres pincées, j'ai hoché de la tête, battant des ailes plus fort pour prendre de la hauteur. Je me suis demandée, pourquoi je faisais tant d'efforts pour Namie. Nous n'étions amies que depuis quelques semaines pourtant. En pensant cette phrase, j'ai eu l'impression de me mentir, était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Namie avait toujours été à mes côtés d'une certaine façon, une relation de jalousie et de rivalité mais pas si éloignée de celle que nous avions. La confiance en moins à l'époque.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais bien aimée mais nous nous étions disputées pour une raison futile. Un vague sourire m'a accompagné dans mes souvenirs, peut être que nous avions toujours été à un pas seulement de l'amitié.

-…uno.

Clignant des yeux, j'ai de nouveau pris de la hauteur mais Kero m'attrapa le bras avec ses pattes.

-On y est Mizuno, on peut descendre.

J'ai fixé ce petit être jaune orangé incrédule, nous étions au dessus de Namie. Battant des ailes sur place, je n'ai pas tardé à toucher le sol. Le faux-bruit des voitures sur l'autoroute me parvenait clairement à travers les nuages, à l'endroit où je m'étais posée, une pancarte en papier plastifié indiquait :

« Germain tu nous manques. Repose en paix au quatre-vingt-douzième kilomètre. »

La photo d'un garçon d'une trentaine d'année était affichée, ses couleurs faussées par les rayons du soleil, il avait un teint jaunâtre.

-De l'autre côté ! Va de l'autre côté, ici, c'est le côté voiture !

J'ai enjambé la barrière métallique, marchant droit devant moi sans vraiment faire attention mais quand un de mes pieds à rencontré le vide, je me suis immobilisée. Obéissant à une volonté muette, les cartes se sont retirées d'elles même, laissant apparaitre un paysage douloureusement lumineux pour mes yeux habitué à la pénombre des nuages. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, mains et pieds attachés par des tendeurs élastiques. Elle était pâle comme un cadavre, j'avais peur de m'approcher pour constater ce que je redoutais. J'ai vu Kero descendre jusqu'à elle, n'ayant pas le courage de prononcer un mot, je l'ai laissé faire.

-Elle va bien !

Une boule s'est dénouée dans mon estomac, je me suis assise sur le rebord du ravin pour me laisser glisser un mètre plus bas. Il n'était pas très profond, ce ravin devait juste servir de canal pour éviter les inondations sur l'autoroute en cas de déluge. M'accroupissant à ses côtés, j'ai tapoté sa joue pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Namie ? Tu m'entends ?

Un grognement, ses yeux cernés se sont ouvert sur moi un instant avant de se refermer puis après quelques secondes, elle les a ouverts de nouveau. J'ai détaché ses liens avec une grimace, l'élastique avait laissé des marques violacés sur ses poignets nus. Elle a essayé de se redresser alors je l'ai aidé, l'adossant à la paroi du ravin. Me fixant d'un air contrarié, elle a déclaré avec une voix enroué mais ferme.

-J'ai soif.

Éclatant de rire sous son regard médusé, j'ai eu un vertige, secouant la tête pour faire passer l'impression de lourdeur, je me suis autorisé quelques secondes de repos avant de recommencer à penser à la suite des opérations.

-Vous en avez mis du temps à me retrouver.

Marquant une pause, elle continua d'une voix neutre.

-M'enfin, je suppose que vu la tête que tu as, je peux te pardonner le retard.

Un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage et Kero a commencé à la questionner sur son enlèvement. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, je savais déjà qui l'avait kidnappée, seul le mobile était manquant mais je doutais que Namie le connaisse.

Mot de l'auteur : Alors je tiens à dire, au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient incrédule par rapport à la rapidité du vol sur 42km, qu'un pigeon vole de 60 à 120 km/h donc en prenant en compte le fait de la taille de Mizuno couplé à sa fatigue et la masse qu'elle offre qui n'est pas vraiment aérodynamique, j'ai établie sa vitesse de vol aux alentours de 35-40km/h. Ce qui nous donne une durée d'environ une heure dix. Après si vous avez un ouvrage qui parle de la vitesse de pointe des anges pour me contredire je serais ravie de le lire xD

Et un grand remerciement à Luna Sylva qui me commente depuis un moment maintenant.

Ainsi qu'à Sheya-chan, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires !

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	19. En Famille

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont pour le moment tous à moi excepté Kero et les cartes. Le monde que je décris est parfois inspiré de lieux réels mais surtout imaginaires. Le reste est à CLAMP !

Le grincement inhabituel d'un sommier m'a fait cligner des yeux, le bruit d'un souffle paisible emplissait la pièce. Rejetant mes couvertures au pied du lit, je me suis redressée réalisant où je me trouvais. Un bref regard sur le réveil m'informa qu'il était encore bien tôt pour me lever. Me laissant retomber sur le lit, j'ai repensé aux jours qui s'étaient enchainés bien trop vite pour me laisser le temps de réaliser.

Namie retrouvée, la police avait été prévenue et personne n'avait compris comment je m'étais retrouvée à des kilomètres du lieu d'accident. Une chance que mon état de fatigue ait nécessité une prise en charge médicale excluant toute explication hâtive, prétendre que je ne me souvenais de rien avait été enfantin. J'étais sortie le lendemain matin, après avoir longuement parlé à ma grand-mère, celle-ci avait décidé de me confier à la famille de Steven le temps de son hospitalisation. L'après-midi même je suis allée au collège, sous la surveillance attentive de Steven qui s'était improvisé auxiliaire de vie, essayant d'anticiper mes besoins avant même que je ne les ressente. Pas très concluant.

Le week-end était arrivé tellement vite.

La porte avait légèrement grincé alors que je sortais de la pièce, ça avait été suffisant pour réveiller Émeline, la benjamine de la famille. Sa chevelure hirsute encadrait son visage potelé, tout comme son frère ainé, elle n'était pas vraiment du matin. S'étirant en baillant, elle posa son regard bleuté sur moi.

-Bonjour Mimi.

J'ai souri en entendant le surnom dont elle m'affublait depuis qu'elle avait appris à parler. Les syllabes de mon prénom étaient trop dures à prononcer pour un bébé. Refermant la porte, je me suis dirigée vers son lit.

-Bien dormi marmotte ?

Réprimant un rire alors que je voyais ses sourcils se froncer, je m'attendais à la réplique qui allait suivre.

-Ch'uis pas une marmotte !

-Ah bon ? Alors tu dois être un ours.

Elle secoua la tête en rigolant.

-Non, je suis une fille ! Même qu'on me dit tout le temps que je suis mignonne !

-Nooon, qui a dit ça ?

-Toi tu l'as dit !

J'ai attrapé ses pieds pour la soulever tête à l'envers, riant aux éclats, elle se débâtit furieusement.

-Ah. A l'envers tu es plutôt mignonne en effet.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et alors que je me retournais, j'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse rousse me bondir dessus alors que je déposais la petite fille à côté de moi. M'étalant sur le lit de la petite Émeline avec un cri étouffé, cette dernière cria sur son frère qui venait de rentrer intempestivement dans la chambre.

-Ludovic, maman a dit que tu devais taper avant d'entrer tant que Mimi est là !

Le garçon peu concerné lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Mimi, maman a dit que le petit déjeuner était prêt si tu voulais.

-Vas lui dire que j'arrive, ok ?

Il opina de la tête avec entrain alors que sa sœur courrait déjà vers la porte.

-Eh ! Émi c'est moi qui dois aller lui dire !

Il s'engouffra par la porte à son tour, me laissant hilare. Un bref soupir m'échappa, j'avais oublié le genre d'ambiance qui régnait en permanence chez Steven. Enfilant mes pantoufles, je me suis rendue dans le salon-salle à manger. La mère de Steven était affairée dans le coin cuisine, ses cheveux roux ramenés en un chignon serré comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour tatie.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, le sourire rayonnant.

-Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?

-Oui très bien.

Ludovic et Émeline étaient assis sur leurs chaises, l'une boudeuse, l'autre euphorique. Captant mon regard, ma tante m'expliqua à voix basse ce qui venait de se passer.

-Émeline est venue me dire que tu arrivais pour le petit déjeuner, évidemment, mon idiot de fils a prit la mouche et s'est battu avec sa sœur. Du coup, je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois que j'ai quelque chose à faire au lieu d'appeler Émeline, je l'appellerais pour remettre les pendules à zéro. Tu te doute que ça n'a pas vraiment plu à ma princesse.

Jetant un coup d'œil amusé aux enfants, je suis allée prendre place à table.

-Steven, Kevin, venez à table !

La voix de ma tante résonna dans la pièce, malgré sa petite stature, elle avait un sacré coffre. Attrapant un paquet de cornflakes, j'ai rempli mon bol aux trois quarts avant de verser du lait tiède par-dessus. Kevin arriva le premier, le jeune garçon de dix ans était le deuxième fils de la maisonnée, de nature posée et studieuse, il n'avait rien à voir avec son frère ainé. Il m'adressa un bref salut accompagné d'un sourire timide. La table était agréablement bruyante, mes pensées s'égarèrent vers ma grand-mère un instant.

-Mizuno ?

J'ai cligné des yeux, ma tante était en train de me parler.

-Oui ?

-Je te demandais si tu pouvais aller réveiller Steven.

J'ai hoché la tête, réveiller ce paresseux était dans mes cordes. Je me suis levée pour me diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sa chambre. Toquant avec force, j'ai élevé la voix pour qu'il m'entende clairement.

-Debout là dedans. Le Petit-déj est servit.

Le bruit de froissement d'une couette me parvint vaguement.

-Si tu te lèves pas j'entre.

Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur passa la porte. Un sourire enfantin éclaira mon visage, il se prenait immanquablement les étagères au dessus de son lit quand il se réveillait en sursaut. Un grognement incompréhensible semblait m'être adressé.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-J'arrive bon sang !

Satisfaite, je suis retournée dans le salon continuer mon repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Steven faisait son apparition les yeux brumeux. Les deux plus petits se jetèrent sur lui et il passa distraitement une main dans leurs cheveux alors qu'il baillait.

-Bien dormi mon Stiti ?

J'ai grimacé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ma tante appeler Steven par son adorable surnom.

-Ca peut aller, j'ai encore fais des rêves bizarres. Je suis abonné en ce moment...

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

-Des rêves bizarres ? Je croyais que tu ne rêvais jamais toi.

Émeline s'était brusquement redressée sa mauvaise humeur envolée.

-Moi, je sais même de quoi il rêve !

Le visage de Steven vira à l'écarlate titillant mon attention.

-Toi, Steven Ayton, tu as honte d'un simple rêve ? Ca doit vraiment être quelque chose.

Je me suis penchée vers Emi en lui tendant mon oreille, elle ne se fit pas prier pour me confier le secret de son frère.

-Il rêve d'un bel ange toutes les nuits.

Effectivement, il y avait matière à se poser des questions. Même si nous n'en avions jamais parlé clairement, il m'avait semblé durant ces dernières années que Steven était attiré par les filles plutôt que par les garçons. Une pointe de déception mina quelque peu mon humeur, me rasseyant sur ma chaise, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mon ami d'enfance que je croyais jusqu'alors connaître par cœur. Morose, je me suis replongée dans mon bol de cornflakes.

-Émeline et Ludovic on ne s'enfuit pas, vous débarrassez aujourd'hui.

L'effervescence était de retour, les choses bougeaient trop vite pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller, pas envie de douche ni même de bain. Juste envie de retourner me coucher jusqu'à l'année suivante. Pourtant, je suis bien allée dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Kevin devait être pressé car il brossa les siennes en moins de deux minutes, rinçage compris. Steven prit sa place et seul le frottement des brosses contre l'émail meublait le silence.

-Pourquoi tu boudes ?

-Je boude pas.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Vu que c'est à moi que tu fais la gueule, excuse-moi de me sentir concerné.

Je lui ai jeté un regard noir tout en sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

-Alors comme ça on rêve de bel ange depuis des nuits ? On aurait pu penser que comme j'étais ton amie aux dernières nouvelles depuis plus de dix ans, tu aurais pu être honnête avec moi.

Son regard resta vide alors que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient difficilement en route. Il soupira et c'est très posément qu'il me répondit.

-Tu te goures complètement. Je vois à peu près comment ton esprit de tordue en est arrivé là mais ce n'est pas ça du tout. Figures toi que je suis persuadé que c'est ta faute ce qui m'arrive.

Crachant la mousse que j'avais dans la bouche, j'ai démenti avec véhémence.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton ange onirique !

-Pourtant c'est depuis que je t'ai vu à moitié engloutie dans le sol d'un parking que j'ai commencé à rêver. Et comme je n'ai eu le droit à aucune explication, j'en ai facilement déduis que d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était ta faute.

Bouche bée, je suis restée indignée devant cette accusation injustifiée.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

-Je choisis de ne pas te croire.

J'ai serré les poings, je savais très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu veuilles bien me croire ?

-La vérité suffira, du début jusqu'à la fin si possible. Début qui doit se situer au moment où Namie et toi avez commencé à devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

-Je t'ai demandé d'être mon havre de normalité mais je suppose que ça ne te conviens pas vraiment.

-Non, tu crois ?

Il se rinça la bouche avant de sortir de la pièce sans me laisser dire un mot. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête entre mes mains. Il fallait que je lui parle même si je n'en avais pas envie, c'était trop égoïste de ma part de le laisser dans l'ignorance et de solliciter son aide en même temps. Je suis retournée dans la chambre d'Émeline pour prendre mon portable et lancer un appel vers chez moi. Après deux sonneries, Kero fini par décrocher.

-Ca va Kero tu t'ennuie pas trop avec la maison et la console de jeu pour toi tout seul ?

-Moi m'ennuyer ? Je m'amuse comme un fou ! Si vous voulez partir en vacances, je garderais la maison sans problème !

-Kero, si je mets quelqu'un de plus dans la confidence pour les cartes est ce que c'est grave ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre prudemment.

-Si tu es vraiment sûre que cette personne n'ébruitera rien alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais souviens toi que plus un secret a de gardiens, plus il a de chances d'être découvert, volontairement ou pas.

-Je sais mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu parles de l'endormi ? En même temps, il t'a vu coincé dans le sol, je me doutais que tu allais devoir tout lui dire à un moment ou un autre.

Riant doucement, j'ai hoché la tête dans le vide.

-Bon, je te laisse. Amuse toi bien et passes une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi Mizuno !

Tout en raccrochant, j'ai observé mon pyjama orné de lapins roses d'un œil critique, il y avait mieux pour paraître crédible et j'allais en avoir besoin vu la conversation qui s'annonçait.

Enfilant mon pull noir à manches courtes, plus esthétique que tenant chaud, par-dessus mon tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et mon jean, je me sentais d'attaque. J'ai traversé le salon d'un pas décidé, m'attirant le regard inquisiteur de ma tante que je rassurais d'un sourire. Après avoir toqué deux coups sur la porte, cette dernière s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre le visage encore boudeur de Steven.

-Quoi ?

-Monsieur demande la vérité et refuse ensuite d'ouvrir sa porte ? Un peu paradoxal comme comportement, non ?

Il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses joues se tintèrent de rose alors qu'il me laissait entrer. Sa chambre aux trois murs blancs et un gris, l'échiquier qui trônait sur sa commode, rien n'avait vraiment changé malgré les quelques mois où je n'étais pas venue. Il tira la chaise roulante de son bureau pour s'y installer et pointa d'un doigt son clic clac sous entendant qu'il était tout ouïe, que je n'avais plus qu'à prendre place. Installée sur le martelât, je me suis raclée la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

-Alors le début se situe un peu avant Namie.

Je lui ai tout raconté en détail, il m'a écouté attentif, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Quand j'ai parlé du moment où je lui avais demandé de me conduire sur l'autoroute, il a pincé les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Quand il a comprit pour ma grand-mère, il a ouvert la bouche mais je ne l'ai pas laissé m'interrompre.

-Tu sais tout. Des questions ?

Il s'est levé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'attrapant par les épaules, il m'a serré contre lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas une question ça.

Il a resserré son étreinte et je ne savais plus trop s'il cherchait à me consoler ou s'il était simplement venu chouiner sur mon épaule. Attendrie par ce grand gaillard en train de pleurnicher, j'ai passé mes bras dans son dos pour le serrer à mon tour.

-Espèce de bébé.

-Mais je me doutais que ta jumelle maléfique n'était pas toi.

-Ma jumelle maléfique ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller dans le parking.

Je me suis écartée de lui pour le regarder, une pointe de frayeur dans la voix.

-Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

Il détourna la tête embarrassé, mes sourcils se froncèrent en réponse.

-Eh bien, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

-Dans quel sens je devrais l'entendre ?

-Je crois que je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Attrapant un oreiller à la tête de son lit, je lui ai enfoncé dans la figure. Il ne s'est pas privé pour répliquer et nous avons joué comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que Kevin ouvre la porte le visage cramoisi.

-Vous voulez pas arrêter de taper sur les murs ? S'il vous plait ?

J'ai éclaté de rire quand Steven lui a lancé son coussin à la figure, et plus encore quand Kevin me l'a renvoyé en pleine face. J'ai continué à rire jusqu'à en pleurer.

L'après midi, la mère de Steven a décidé de nous faire sortir pour me changer les idées. Selon ses propres mots, rien ne vaut un bon bol d'air accompagné d'un rayon de soleil pour se redonner le moral. Notre destination m'était inconnue jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le chemin que nous empruntions. Le grand parc qui entourait la ville, une des plus audacieuses décisions prise par la commune selon les vieillards. Une soixantaine d'année avant ma naissance, un projet de lutte contre la pollution avait été mis en place, à cette occasion beaucoup d'hommes influant s'étaient réunis. De cette réunion était née la grande ceinture forestière, un parc entourant l'ensemble de la ville sur des kilomètres. Un des plus beaux du pays sans aucun doute.

Le vent soufflait dans les branches et j'ai écarté les bras pour sentir son souffle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Émeline et Ludovic courraient déjà vers les arbres jetant les feuilles d'automne en l'air, Kevin lui avait emporté un livre regardant d'ore et déjà lequel des arbres serait le plus confortable pour s'installer. Ma tante s'étira avec délice, d'un geste de la tête elle nous fit signe d'aller nous amuser. J'ai regardé Steven d'un air moqueur.

-Combien tu paries que j'arrive avant toi à la mare ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ma tante l'attrapait par l'épaule.

-On se calme les enfants, si l'un de vous deux fini encore dans cette mare je vous laisse greloter dans la voiture jusqu'à ce soir.

Arborant un masque d'innocence, j'ai simplement commencé à courir sous les cris d'un Steven indigné. Je sentais mes pieds s'enfoncer dans les feuilles et la terre humide, l'odeur des arbres autour de moi, les couleurs chatoyantes de la pluie végétale. Rouge, jaune, vert, marron clair ou presque noir. Cette forêt était sublime.

Un bruit de pas de plus en plus près annonçait ma défaite imminente mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Mon pull m'attira brutalement en arrière sur le sol, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, au moins autant que celui des yeux qui me surplombaient.

-Tricheuse.

J'ai haussé les épaules alors que je me redressais.

-C'est plutôt toi le tricheur, t'as vu la taille de tes jambes ?

Il eut un rire jaune. Enlevant la boue qui maculait mon arrière train, je me suis remise à courir. Triomphant alors qu'il venait de me dépasser, il ne se méfia pas quand mon pied passa devant sa cheville, le faisant trébucher de tout son long. Après un bref coup d'œil derrière moi pour me délecter de la vision de son visage peinturluré de gadoue, je me suis de nouveau concentrée sur ma course. Encore quelques mètres avant la fin du bois et la clairière abritant la mare.

Je pensais avoir gagné mais après un craquement sourd Steven m'étonna pourtant en me fauchant à son tour. Pestant contre la douleur sourde qui enflait dans mes genoux, je me suis retournée pour lui asséner une remarque acide, évidemment, ce n'était pas lui.

Les racines s'étaient soulevées du sol et ondulaient autour de moi, menaçantes. Je n'avais pas senti l'énergie noire à temps et une vague de panique me submergea en portant la main sur la clé du sceau. Je n'avais pas emporté les cartes avec moi. Je n'en avais aucune pour me défendre.

Mot de l'auteur : Bon je suis très en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu donc je ne ferais plus de promesse pour les temps de sortie de chapitre, m'enfin je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour écrire vite hein !

Je vous présente donc la famille de Steven dans ce chapitre. La négligence de Mizuno va évidemment avoir un prix. Bref, j'ai pas mal de choses intéressantes en tête !

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	20. Tache et Voyage

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous mien sauf Kero, les lieux sont également de mon invention, tout le contexte historique et toutes les cartes sont à Sakura et aux CLAMP !

Le cri était mort dans ma gorge avant même de pouvoir sortir, les racines tombaient lourdement sur le sol, tranchées net. Je me suis relevée, Shaolan était là immobile, son regard méprisant posé sur moi. Un sourire hautain accompagna ses paroles.

-Maintenant, ça m'en fait trois.

Il sortit une carte de Sakura qui m'était inconnue et celle qui m'avait échappée la première fois.

-Celle-ci a choisi d'elle-même de retourner sous sa forme originelle.

C'était impossible. Kero m'avait clairement dit que seul le maître des cartes désigné par ses soins pouvait rendre sa forme originelle à une carte de Sakura. La preuve était d'ailleurs devant moi, bien qu'il ait tranché la carte et que celle-ci soit hors d'état de nuire, elle avait conservé son aspect. A peine ces paroles traversaient mon esprit que la carte se transforma, d'elle-même, comme l'avait dit Shaolan.

-C'est impossible ! Au début tu ne pouvais pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas... un maître des cartes.

Les mots s'engluaient dans ma bouche. Des bruits de pas firent craquer les feuilles derrière nous, Steven venait d'arriver. Les deux garçons s'observèrent sans un mot, brandissant une dernière fois sa carte avec fierté, Shaolan se détourna pour disparaître entre les arbres.

-Il faut que je rentre chercher mes cartes.

J'ai serré poings et dents de toutes mes forces.

-Je suis tellement stupide que ça me met hors de moi !

Frustrée, j'avais crié cette phrase et Steven n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Shootant dans les feuilles, je me suis mise à crier des phrases sans aucun lien entre elles.

-Arrête. C'est stupide ce que tu fais.

Je me suis arrêtée dévisageant mon ami avec froideur.

-Stupide ? Qu'est ce que tu crois savoir de ce que j'ai vécu pour me dire que ma colère est stupide ? Ce que je t'ai raconté ce ne sont que des mots Steven ! Moi j'ai senti la douleur et la peur sans savoir que tout irait plus ou moins bien à la fin. J'ai eu peur de mourir, tu imagines ce que c'est ? D'avoir peur de mourir ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

-Comme tu veux.

Il me dépassa en direction de la mare sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Je me suis laissée tomber le long d'un arbre, les jambes repliées contre moi. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu pourtant il s'en dégageait une impression de froideur à présent.

Je suis allée voir ma tante pour lui dire que je ne me sentais pas bien, elle m'a demandé de surveiller les plus jeunes le temps qu'elle ramène Steven. Quand celui-ci est revenu il a proposé à sa mère de me ramener à pied pour ne pas obliger tout le monde à rentrer aussi tôt, elle a accepté. Je ne savais pas si j'étais reconnaissante ou pas qu'il m'accompagne, mon esprit était terrorisé par la perspective d'une nouvelle attaque, la coque d'une voiture m'aurait bien rassuré.

Nous avons marché en silence durant les vingt cinq minutes de trajet jusqu'au portail en fer forgé qui annonçait l'entrée du lotissement. Tapant le code d'une main experte, Steven en actionna l'ouverture en un clin d'œil. Je me suis sentie accélérer le pas en voyant la porte, il me fallait mes cartes. Steven a sortit son trousseau tout en me regardant d'un air étrange.

-Elles ne vont pas s'envoler tu sais.

Mon regard s'est planté dans le sien, sa remarque était stupide. Je n'avais certainement pas peur que mes cartes s'envolent, ce qui me faisait peur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir les atteindre à temps.

Je me suis engouffrée dans la maison d'un pas plus que rapide et elles étaient là. Posées sagement sur le pouf de la chambre d'Émeline. J'ai froncé les sourcils en les attrapant, il fallait impérativement que je parle avec Kero de la nouvelle capacité de Shaolan.

-Steven ?

Attendant adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, il me surveillait toujours de ce drôle d'air.

-Je dois passer chez moi.

-Je t'accompagne.

J'ai ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, ça ne servait à rien de le mettre à l'écart.

-Comme tu veux.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne la moto ?

J'ai cligné des yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-T'es fou et si on se fait arrêter ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Vu ma taille avec un casque personne ne m'arrêtera. Tu sais très bien que je conduis mieux que la plupart de chauffards qui sillonnent les rues.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Eh bien ça me rassure, il reste un minimum de bon sens en toi. Tu m'as fais un peu peur mais on dirait que la Mizuno que je connais est juste un peu stressée.

Un flot de réponse acide à brûlé mes lèvres avant que je soupire en me massant les tempes.

-T'es vraiment idiot. Et si je t'avais demandé de conduire ?

-Hum. Je t'aurais enfermée le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits. Ma mère ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de faire un truc pareil de toute façon. Tu me vois enfreindre la loi ?

-Non mais je l'imagine bien rouge de fureur en train de t'étrangler.

Il a attrapé son cou en faisant la grimace, me faisant rigoler de bon cœur puis nous sommes partit en discutant de choses et d'autres. Kero avait reçu pour ordre de ne surtout pas se montrer si quelqu'un entrait dans la maison. Pourtant, à peine en avais-je franchi le seuil qu'il me harcela de ses questions sans même remarquer Steven dans mon dos.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là l'endormi ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils en entendant son nouveau sobriquet.

-Maintenant qu'il sait tout, je me suis dis que j'avais aucune raison pour lui dire de ne pas venir.

Il renifla avec dédain tout en se dirigeant vers le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. Après que nous l'ayons rejoins nous avons pu commencer à aborder le problème.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est totalement impossible !

Kero avait le pelage hérissé, c'aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère.

-J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu Kero.

-Comment est ce qu'il a fait ? Tu as senti quelque chose d'étrange ?

Mon front s'est plissé alors que je réfléchissais, je n'avais rien senti d'étrange.

-Peu importe, je suis affirmatif. Personne, je dis bien personne sauf un chasseur de carte ne peut capturer les cartes.

-Pourtant il semblerait que tu te sois trompé petite peluche.

Steven avait dis ça d'un ton mi-exaspéré mi-moqueur et il était clair que Kero n'avait pas mais alors pas du tout aimé.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais tête d'enfariné ?

J'ai souris, cette expression ma grand-mère l'utilisait souvent, visiblement, Kero et elle devaient discuter quand je n'étais pas là. Ils ne m'en avaient jamais parlé ni l'un ni l'autre. Le ton commençait à monter entre eux mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop.

-Donc Kero, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il me lança un regard noir avant de hocher imperceptiblement de la tête. Ca ne m'avançait pas beaucoup mais j'allais devoir m'en contenter. Nous ne nous étions pas éternisé chez moi, je n'avais pas envie que ma tante se demande pourquoi j'avais voulu rentrer chez moi.

Le soir alors qu'Émeline dormait déjà profondément, j'ai décidé d'aller me promener discrètement. Invoquant le sceptre puis la carte passe muraille, j'ai traversé portes et murs jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de marcher, juste de sentir l'air frais. Fermant les yeux, j'ai apprécié le silence de la nuit. Le léger bruit du vent dans les feuilles était apaisant cependant quelques minutes suffirent à me faire frissonner, m'obligeant à rentrer. La carte pompait mes forces, je commençais déjà à le sentir. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, ainsi j'allais pouvoir m'endormir plus vite.

C'était ce que je croyais mais mes étranges rêves tourmentèrent une nouvelle fois ma nuit.

Toujours la même tour de métal, les cartes qui tournaient frénétiquement autour de moi, l'eau qui s'élevait en geyser et ce bruit assourdissant. La main de Shaolan sur mon épaule puis ma chute alors que je pouvais voir son dos rapetisser, un détail me frappa. Une tache de sang fraiche maculait mon épaule, elle se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure sur ma veste blanche.

Me redressant haletante, j'ai cherché l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet avec frénésie. C'est seulement quand lumière a envahie la pièce que je me suis rappelée où je me trouvais. Émeline s'était réveillée.

-Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive Mimi ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, c'est déjà l'heure de se réveiller ?

-Non Emy, rendors toi. Je dois juste aller aux toilettes.

Joignant l'acte à la parole pour appuyer mon mensonge, je suis allée au petit coin. Assise sur le battant des toilettes, je me sentais amorphe. A chaque nouveau rêve, des détails infimes m'apparaissaient plus nettement. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais aperçu cette tache de sang avant.

Un crissement de doigts contre le bois de la porte me fit sursauter, un chuchotement quasi inaudible le suivit.

-Mizuno, tu as fais un cauchemar ?

La voix de Steven.

-Non, j'avais juste envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

-Menteuse.

Des pas feutrés s'éloignèrent, il regagnait sa chambre. J'ai commencé à rire doucement, Steven ne rêvait jamais et moi, je ne me réveillais que quand je faisais des cauchemars la nuit. Il me connaissait trop bien.

Après m'être recouchée, ma nuit s'était finie en un trait. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me tira de mes songes en fin de matinée. Émeline était déjà partie déjeuner. Attrapant le maudit appareil, j'ai décroché pour répondre d'une voix pâteuse.

-Allô Mizuno ? C'est Namie.

J'ai répondu d'un grognement fatigué.

-Je voulais être sûre, tu te souviens que demain on part en voyage scolaire ?

Un blanc de mon côté l'informa rapidement que mon esprit avait occulté cet événement.

-Tu as intérêt à venir ! Demain matin 7h45 devant le collège. C'est l'heure du rassemblement.

-Je suis obligée ? J'ai vraiment pas envie en ce moment.

-Raison de plus. Ca va te faire du bien de t'éloigner un peu de chez nous.

-Mouais.

-Sinon comment tu vas ?

Elle m'a tenu au téléphone durant vingt longues minutes où mon cerveau a commencé à griller avant même d'être réveillé. Ma tante curieuse de m'entendre parler seule était passée voir ce qu'il se passait avant de comprendre que j'étais au téléphone. Après avoir raccroché, je suis allée déjeuner sans entrain.

-Quoi tu as un voyage scolaire ? Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ma chérie.

Le passage pour prendre mes affaires fut assez rapide, mon sac fut plié en un tour de main. Je suis allée voir ma grand-mère, elle semblait avoir perdu un peu de poids mais son teint était moins livide. M'assurant encore et encore qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que je la surveille, elle m'avait poussé à son tour à partir en voyage scolaire.

Ma dernière journée dans la famille de Steven fut festive, un grand repas convivial poursuivit chez le glacier du coin. Je me suis couchée le cœur léger.

Le réveil sonna à six heures et demie, pas plus d'une seconde, juste le temps que ma main l'assomme. Jetant les couvertures sur le côté, j'ai cligné des yeux pour émerger. A peine plus énergique qu'un mort vivant, je me suis trainée dans la douche. Celle de chez Steven avait un programme sympa, une sorte de tourbillon de gouttes à la fois brulantes et froides, de quoi réveiller un bœuf. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était une expérience vivifiante.

L'air chaud me sécha en un clin d'œil pendant que je me coiffais. Enfilant les affaires que j'avais posé la veille sur l'étagère, je suis sortie sans un bruit.

-Bonjour tatie.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire alors qu'elle beurrait une tartine avec application.

-Bien dormi, puce ?

J'ai hoché la tête en jetant un œil sur la pendule, déjà sept heures cinq. Un à un les enfants commencèrent à émerger, se succédant dans la salle de bain. Steven passa en dernier. Quand il arriva à table, il était déjà sept heures trente quatre. Je me suis levée pour prendre ma valise et tout vérifier une dernière fois. J'étais prête à partir. J'ai embrassé tour à tour les deux plus petit, Kevin puis ma tante mais au moment de m'avancer vers Steven celui-ci secoua la tête, la bouche remplie à ras bord de pain au beurre. Fronçant les sourcils, j'ai essayé de décoder ses mouvements, sans succès.

-Il t'accompagne au collège.

Kevin qui venait de remettre le nez dans son bol avait décrypté en un clin d'œil le langage corporel de son frère qui levait à présent le pouce dans sa direction. Courant prendre son sac après avoir enfilé sa veste, il m'ouvrit la porte pour m'inviter à sortir. Un dernier au revoir puis je suis partie avec un petit pincement au cœur. Marchant tranquillement, nous avons croisé d'autres élèves qui allaient en cours. Amélie me héla de loin sa valise à la main, elle était impatiente de voir les nuages du bord de mer. Sophie la suivait de près comme toujours, elles habitaient proche l'une de l'autre depuis la naissance, ça créait des liens.

Un grand bus scolaire, d'allure traditionnelle, était garé à l'intérieur de la cour, des élèves se pressaient pour y ranger leurs affaires. Namie attendait devant le portail comme à son habitude, elle se précipita vers notre petit groupe en nous apercevant.

-Il est quarante six, je te signale que j'avais dis quarante cinq !

-Maintenant que tu arrives à l'heure, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne ta place de retardataire.

Elle s'offusqua de ma réplique un instant avant de m'arracher ma valise pour la ranger.

-J'ai plus mes béquilles, je peux le faire toute seule !

Elle n'écoutait pas et un fou rire idiot me prit à la gorge, Steven souriait aussi face à la fausse indignation de Namie, son visage était tellement comique.

-Dommage que ta classe ne parte pas avec la mienne.

-Une autre fois peut être.

-Ce serait bien.

Nous sommes restés côte à côte, Amélie criait sur Sophie qui avait écrasé sa valise en trébuchant dessus, Dylan qui venait d'arriver me fit un signe de main et Monsieur Shriver ne tarda pas à se montrer.

-Bon, je voudrais que tout le monde monte dans le bus, je vais faire l'appel.

Une cohue se forma autour de l'escalier, chaque élève voulait la meilleure place. Après avoir embrassé Steven sur la joue, je me suis jetée dans la bataille des places à mon tour.

-Mizuno ici !

Namie avait réussit à avoir les deux sièges qui donnaient sur l'escalier du milieu, ceux où on peut tendre les pieds librement, une sacrément bonne place. Vu le regard d'Estelle qui siégeait juste derrière, elle l'avait loupé de peu. Même si elle m'avait gardé une place, Namie n'alla pas jusqu'à me donner celle côté vitre.

Monsieur Shriver commença à appeler les noms de la liste et un à un, tout le monde a répondu présent. Même Shaolan.

La vision de cette tache de sang me rendait mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être blessée durant mon rêve alors la seule explication logique était que le sang n'était pas le mien. C'était le sien.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si ça changeait la donne ou pas en réalité. Seulement, je savais que ces rêves n'étaient pas anodins, il ne fallait négliger aucun détail.

Mot de l'auteur : Et voilà. Il suffit que je dise que je ne sais pas combien de temps va mettre la sortie pour que le chapitre sorte spontanément...

Enfin le voyage scolaire depuis le temps qu'il est planifié dans mon esprit !

Vingtième chapitre quand même !

Je me rends compte que pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur mon chapitre donc je vous dis au prochain !


	21. Courant froid

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire sort tout droit de ma tête mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'histoire originale qui m'a inspirée et qui elle est aux CLAMP.

Nous avions sept longues heures de route à faire jusqu'à la presqu'ile de Giens où se trouvait le camping que nous allions occuper durant la semaine. La première heure, tout le monde semblait avoir envie de finir sa nuit mais après la pause pipi et casse croute, c'était l'effervescence dans le bus.

Entre les consoles de jeu et les écrans tactiles à disposition pour chaque fauteuil, le voyage était bien vivant. Le repas, une seconde pause, l'après midi qui se déroulait avec lenteur puis enfin, après neuf heures, le bord de mer à fait son apparition pour la première fois. Le temps était plus que clément avec vingt-quatre degrés cinq, je m'imaginais déjà plonger dans l'eau salée.

Le bus s'est arrêté à l'entrée du camping, nous laissant entrevoir des bungalows flambant neuf. D'après ce que j'avais compris, après la saison touristique, les déchets sur la plage avaient tendance à se multiplier. Je bénissais les déchets de nous offrir des vacances de rêve comme celles là après un seul mois de cours.

-Alors les enfants on se calme. Je vais vous annoncer le programme de la fin d'après midi.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans les rangs, nous étions tout ouïe, Shriver n'avait plus qu'à parler.

-Nous avons une petite demi-heure de retard sur le programme mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller pour la rattraper si vous êtes sérieux en rangeant vos affaires. Vous allez être dispatché dans des bungalows par groupe de quatre.

Un murmure joyeux commença à enfler.

-Mais vous ne choisissez pas avec qui.

Quelques vagues de protestations furent vite étouffées par le regard noir de Shriver.

-Ma collègue Madame Joubert est allée récupérer les clefs alors je vais déjà commencer par vous annoncer les groupes. Premier groupe chez les filles. Estelle, Mizuno, Namie et Sandra. Ensuite le second groupe.

Il continua d'énumérer les groupes jusqu'à ce que chaque personne sache avec qui aller. Les clés en main nous avons découvert notre résidence pour les jours à venir. Une grande pièce équipée d'une télé fixée sur un des murs, deux canapés ainsi qu'une table de salon accompagnée de ses chaises. Une porte sur le mur du fond menait à la chambre, deux lits superposés trônaient de chaque côté parfaitement bordés, une grande armoire était aussi à notre disposition. Une autre porte dans la pièce commune menait à la salle de bain où une douche dernier cri nous narguait de sa brillance immaculée.

Après avoir chacune choisit un lit, j'avais préféré rester près du sol en prenant un des deux du bas, nous avions rangé nos affaires en un éclair. Sortant maillots de bain et crème solaire, nous étions plus que décidées à tester l'eau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Serviette sur l'épaule, j'ai couru jusqu'à la plage qui n'était pas à plus d'un kilomètre. Le sable était brulant, quand mon pied pénétra l'eau tiède un frisson de bonheur me parcourut de haut en bas. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec notre Océan Atlantique. Immergée jusqu'au cou, je me suis mise à faire quelques longueurs mais la mer fut rapidement envahie et tout tourna rapidement en une bataille d'eau géante.

Le soir après le repas, nous avions discuté un moment puis une à une les filles s'étaient endormies, même Namie. Il ne restait que moi, une nouvelle fois, j'ai sorti mes cartes pour utiliser le passe-muraille. Marchant tranquillement sur la plage, je me suis étirée avec délice.

Elle était déserte, il n'y avait que la lune pour me tenir compagnie. J'ai enlevé mes vêtements, les pliant avec soin le temps de faire de nouveau quelques longueurs dans l'eau. L'eau était un peu plus froide pourtant ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais habituée l'eau gelée. Faire la planche en pleine nuit pour contempler les étoiles avait quelque chose de magique. J'avais envie de voler jusqu'aux cieux pour y cueillir les étoiles, un sourire amusé s'afficha sur mon visage. Je pouvais voler jusqu'aux étoiles.

Retournant sur la rive, j'ai invoqué la carte du vol pour planer au dessus de la mer, enchainant looping et figures acrobatiques improvisées. Je m'amusais comme une folle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que la carte tirait moins mes forces que les premières fois. C'est à une dizaine de mètres du sol que je l'ai aperçu. Shaolan me surveillait.

Je m'en doutais depuis qu'il était intervenu aussi rapidement pour la précédente carte. Récupérant mon pyjama, je l'ai renfilé pour en avoir le cœur net. Volant jusqu'aux quelques arbres bordant la plage, j'ai de nouveau décelé des mouvements.

-Shaolan ? Sors de là, il faut qu'on parle.

Une bonne trentaine de seconde se passa sans que rien ne bouge puis finalement, les branches se sont écartées pour le laisser passer. Un ricanement stupide m'échappa en le voyant habillé d'un pyjama noir orné d'une grosse tête de chat blanc en plein milieu du tee-shirt. Il se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? Pour être prêt à capturer les cartes avant moi ?

Il détourna la tête sans répondre, c'était tout comme dire « oui ». J'étais exaspérée par son attitude hautaine et méprisante. J'avais envie de lui demander s'il se sentait capable de me pousser dans le vide juste pour gagner la guerre des cartes. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas poser la question de cette façon, sans explication. J'ai soupiré en attrapant la clé du sceau.

-Une ballade dans les airs ?

Il m'a regardé sans comprendre et j'ai souris en invoquant la carte du vol. En même temps que les miennes, deux ailes ont poussé dans son dos le déséquilibrant légèrement.

-Essayes juste de ne pas trop t'éloigner de moi, je ne sais pas quelle distance ma magie peut couvrir.

Je me suis envolée sans attendre et lui, il est resté bêtement au sol. Il ne voulait pas voler avec des ailes que je lui avais données. Sans doute préférait-il attendre d'avoir capturer toutes les cartes pour tester lui-même. Je suis redescendue, il attendait toujours assis en tailleur, ses yeux fixés sur moi avec froideur. Je me suis assise face à lui et à mon tour, j'ai attendu que quelque chose se passe.

J'avais du mal à le cerner, il semblait exister entre nous une sorte de rivalité naturelle passablement hostile.

Malgré la chaleur pour une nuit d'automne, je me suis rapidement mise à frissonner à cause de mon pyjama humide. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand une présence obscure s'est manifestée, l'aura diffuse d'une carte au loin. J'ai regardé autour de moi, Shaolan ne semblait pas réagir à cette nouvelle apparition.

-Tu ne sens pas ?

Son regard interrogatif entraina mon esprit dans une suite d'idée logique. Il ne sentait rien du tout, il n'avait jamais rien sentit des cartes. Il n'avait fait que me suivre. La seule fois qu'il avait réagit à une manifestation magique, c'était lorsque mon double avait lâché la bride à son immense pouvoir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait jamais avant moi.

-Il y a une carte de Sakura. Par là bas.

J'avais tendu mon doigt dans le sens inverse à l'emplacement de la carte et il s'était mis à courir pour me dépasser. Ca confirmait mon impression.

Je ne savais pas comment un garçon capable d'enflammer son épée pouvait être incapable de sentir simplement les présences surnaturelles. Plus qu'un simple enjeu de fierté, capturer les cartes semblait être à ses yeux une mission de grande importance. Un sentiment de honte mêlé de pitié m'étreignait, il fallait que je lui dise que j'avais menti.

Mes ailes se sont de nouveau déployées, le rattraper était un jeu d'enfant. Plaçant mes mains autour de ma bouche pour crier plus fort, j'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Je t'ai dis n'importe quoi elle est dans l'autre sens !

D'une certaine manière, ma propre mission me semblait trop importante pour que je joue à ce genre de jeu. Des vies humaines étaient parfois menacées, la rapidité importait plus que la personne obtenant la carte à la fin. A peine essoufflé, il m'avait dévisagé, incertain sur laquelle de mes deux affirmations il fallait croire.

-Je te propose un pacte de paix. Je t'indique où trouver les cartes et on s'entraide pour les capturer. Peut importe qui l'obtient à la fin du moment qu'il n'y a pas de blessés. Si ça ne crains rien, on pourra se disputer les cartes comme tu veux. Si il y a des gens en revanche on s'occupe de la carte avec rapidité. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Il s'était muré dans une réflexion intense.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas sentir les cartes.

Il m'a regardé avec une pointe de jalousie clairement visible dans ses deux yeux.

-J'accepte mais seulement si on est bien d'accord qu'en cas de terrain libre, le pacte n'a plus lieu d'être.

Je me suis posée au sol pour lui tendre la main, après un instant d'hésitation, il me l'a serrée avec force. Les ondes négatives fluctuaient, la carte était en mouvement.

Cette fois encore, j'ai invoqué la carte du vol. A peine avais-je décollé qu'une seconde paires d'ailes battait en écho dans mon dos m'arrachant un sourire satisfait. Un coin dans mon esprit pensait avec espoir qu'une alliance avec Shaolan ferait surement disparaître mes songes étranges.

En m'approchant, il était devenu évident que la carte se déplaçait rapidement sur de courtes distances.

-Sois prudent, elle bouge très vite.

Sentir soudainement sa main sur mon épaule m'a remplie de terreur, je revoyais mon rêve presque plus nettement qu'il m'était apparu jusqu'alors. Je m'imaginais déjà chuter, un hurlement naissant dans ma gorge fut stoppé net alors qu'il me tirait en arrière. Une chose venait de passer devant moi à toute vitesse. L'ombre furtive se matérialisa plus clairement sur le sable. C'était un enfant à la longue crinière rose flashy agrémentée d'une mèche jaune hérissée vers le haut. La carte de Sakura.

Avant que j'ai pu recommencer à réfléchir, elle recommença à bouger en tout sens essayant de nous viser. La vitesse qu'elle atteignait ne me laissait qu'un vague doute sur les conséquences d'une collision de face. Esquiver en battant d'une aile puis de l'autre était facile mais ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer la situation alors que la carte allait de plus en plus vite.

Ce fut finalement Shaolan qui me proposa une solution en s'approchant de moi pour me glisser son idée à l'oreille.

-Je vais créer une illusion et tu couperas ce mioche en deux quand il passera à travers.

-Je...

-Il n'en mourra pas alors coupe le un point c'est tout.

J'ai lancé un regard de détresse dans sa direction mais son air borné m'a informé qu'il comptait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu. Il sortit une de ses cartes, celle que je ne connaissais pas, celle de l'illusion. Son épée faisait office de sceptre et grâce à elle, il invoqua la carte. Énervée, la furie rose se précipita vers l'image qui venait de se former face à moi. Je me suis entendue invoquer la carte de l'épée, son poids rassurant entre mes mains ne suffisant pas à me décider à frapper.

Tel un éclair, l'enfant rose traversa l'illusion pour me passer devant sans que j'ose bouger et derrière moi, Shaolan le coupa en deux. Sa forme vacilla les yeux écarquillés avant de ses transformer en une longue carte rose, la carte du tir. Je me sentais piteuse, je n'avais pas réussi à trancher la carte.

En revanche, Shaolan semblait fier de lui, il venait d'obtenir sa quatrième carte. C'est moi qui avais posé les règles du jeu, en terrain libre le meilleur gagnait la carte.

-Bravo pour la carte.

Il m'a regardé un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres. C'était surement la première fois qu'il souriait autrement qu'avec arrogance devant moi. Pourtant, c'était sans aucun doute celui qui m'énervait le plus. Sa niaiserie alors qu'il venait de planter son épée dans un gamin sans sourciller. J'étais certainement injuste et mauvaise perdante. La certitude que cette façon de capturer les cartes était mauvaise restait cependant fermement ancrée dans mes convictions.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, il est tard.

La lune avait bien avancé dans le ciel, je me suis glissée dans mon lit pour me rouler en boule et dormir jusqu'au matin. Je n'ai entendu ni le réveil, ni Namie qui avait pourtant mis de la bonne volonté à me secouer.

J'ai ouvert les yeux vers neuf heures et quart alors que le petit déjeuner était prévu pour neuf heures pile. Me précipitant vers l'armoire pour me changer, un rapide reniflement m'a rappelé qu'après ma baignade j'avais laissé le sel me coller à la peau. Pestant contre moi-même, je me suis préparée le plus vite possible.

La salle de restauration était pleine quand je suis arrivée. Namie m'a apostrophée pour me dire de la rejoindre. Sandra et Estelle étaient aussi à sa table, elles pouffèrent de rire en me voyant. Jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif à Namie, celle-ci m'a énoncé tous les moyens employés pour me réveiller. Le doigt dans l'oreille pour commencer, elle m'avait tiré aussi bien les cheveux que les joues avant de me hurler dessus sans succès. La scène avait du être drôlement comique car tout le long du repas, chaque fois que je croisais le regard d'une de mes colocataires, elle se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Shriver était venu me trouver pour me demander si tout allait bien. Il devait penser que je faisais des cauchemars ou ce genre de choses, en lien avec ma grand-mère ou mon étrange disparition sur l'autoroute. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à démentir.

Le programme du matin était simple, nous étions en route vers une mine de cuivre de la région, assez connue semblait-il. Une petite vingtaine de minute en bus avait suffit à nous mener à bon port. Tous les élèves avaient du enfiler un casque dans l'antichambre taillé à même la pierre. Un guide nous avait expliqué que la mine n'était plus exploitée depuis des années et enfin nous étions entrés au cœur de la terre. Passé les deux grandes portes en bois, la température avait brusquement chuté. Notre groupe avançait en silence, laissant la voix du guide résonner contre les parois, seuls quelques chuchotements bruissaient de temps à autres. Tous les tunnels n'étaient pas éclairés donnant une étrange impression d'immensité à la caverne.

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra sans prévenir dans notre couloir provoquant des chutes de pierre du plafond. Certains se mirent à hurler sans raison, ce n'était que des gravillons. Moi, j'avais plus peur de la carte qui venait de se faire sentir. Un regard de Shaolan me fit par de ses doutes. Quand j'ai hoché la tête, il s'est préparé à recevoir la présence maléfique qui s'était engouffrée dans cet endroit sombre. L'aura venait d'un tunnel non-éclairé. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

D'un signe de main, je l'ai invité à me suivre et nous nous sommes engouffrés dans l'ombre. Il utilisa un de ses talismans pour invoquer une lumière diffuse qui suffisait amplement à illuminer le chemin. Alors que je m'attendais au silence absolu, des bruits de pas continuèrent à nous suivre. Un bref doute m'a traversé l'esprit alors que je faisais volte face.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

Un cri de peur contenu m'avait répondu, Namie nous avez suivit.

-Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?

Elle prenait à nouveau son légendaire air indigné.

-Je te signale qu'en ce moment tu m'écartes un peu trop facilement de la scène.

-Je t'écarte de la scène ? Mais Namie ce n'est pas un jeu !

Son regard se plongea dans le mien tandis que ses mots traversèrent mon crâne avec force.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas bien placée pour le savoir ?

Son ton était calme mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y glisser une note de rancœur. Shaolan loin d'être enchanté par sa présence intervint d'un air courroucé.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne. Tu te souviens du terrain libre ? Si elle est là, tu me considéreras comme coupable si elle est blessée et que je ne fais rien !

Namie le jaugea avec scepticisme.

-De quoi il parle ?

-On a passé un accord, s'il y a des personnes à protéger on s'entraide pour capturer la carte au plus vite. Si tu es là, comme tu n'as aucun pouvoir, tu ne pourras pas te défendre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

-Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas venir ?

-Même pour toi c'est...

Ma phrase fut coupée par une violente rafale de vent qui entraina une nouvelle chute de pierre. J'ai béni les casques qu'on nous avait fait porter, aussi moches soit-ils, quand un claquement sur ce dernier m'a fait comprendre que le pire avait évité. Shaolan venait de prononcer des mots dans une autre langue, à l'intonation je devinais des jurons bien salés.

Une femme était apparue, deux ailes entrelacées autour de son corps. Sa coiffure étrange m'interpella un instant. Deux immenses mèches recourbées se croisaient devant elle.

Elle plissa les paupières, le vent s'intensifiait autour d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas attaquer. Sans réfléchir à un quelconque plan, Shaolan s'était lancé à l'assaut. Il n'avait même pas réussit à s'approcher, le vent était trop fort et la carte continuait d'observer, l'air mélancolique. Ses tentatives étaient vaines, il fallait certainement procéder autrement. En fermant les yeux, je visualisais mieux l'aura de la carte, l'aura sombre était agitée chez elle. Comme si elle lutait. A chaque fois que Shaolan attaquait la couleur noire gagnait du terrain.

-Arrêtes de l'attaquer !

Interloqué par ma remarque, il s'arrêta sollicitant dans explications.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec elle mais plus tu l'attaques, plus elle bascule du côté noir.

-Le côté noir ?

Namie s'était prudemment avancée, jetant un coup d'œil méfiant vers la femme qui flottait toujours dans le boyau souterrain.

-L'énergie des cartes qu'on utilise si je devais lui donner une couleur ce serait un blanc scintillant. Avant qu'on les capture, je vois un peu de cette couleur brillante mais elle semble absorbée par une énergie sombre. Chez cette carte c'est diffèrent, les deux parties sont plus ou moins à égalité avec un léger avantage pour l'énergie blanche.

J'ai fixé la carte dans les yeux.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle est en train de perdre.

Mot de l'auteur : Que ceux qui n'ont pas compris qui était la carte lèvent la main !

Personne ?

Ouf !

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre encore proche du précédent, comme quoi ne plus avoir de date imposée par moi-même me motive ! D'autres éléments de réponse ne vont pas tarder à arriver dans l'histoire, je fais mes plans dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	22. Digne de l'être

Titre : Kokoro's cards

Disclaimer : L'histoire provient de mon esprit tortueux en revanche l'histoire originale qui m'a inspirée est aux CLAMP.

Le flux et le reflux des deux énergies ne m'apprenait rien sinon qu'il fallait agir vite. Le vent sifflait autour de nous mais les pierres avaient cessé de chuter du plafond. Shaolan avait commencé à se ronger les ongles sous le regard méprisant de Namie, il lui avait lancé une réplique acerbe et depuis nous étions au point mort. J'avais essayé de m'approcher de façon plus subtile que Shaolan mais mes poignets avaient commencé à se strier de coupures avant même que je sois à trois mètres de la carte. Mon pied tapait à un rythme régulier sur le sol m'aidant à évacuer mon stress.

Il fallait aider cette carte c'était sûr. La façon de faire restait en revanche obscure à mes yeux.

-C'est ridicule !

Je m'étais retournée vers Shaolan qui venait d'exploser.

-Il suffit de la faire basculer du mauvais côté. Au moins elle bougera d'ici et on pourra enfin faire quelque chose !

-Ou alors on mourra enterré vivant, crétin.

Namie venait de prendre l'offensive, elle n'avait pas tord cependant un peu de diplomatie ne faisait pas de mal. J'ai froncé les sourcils en réprimant un frisson, le son du vent devenait plus aigüe, à la limite du douloureux.

-Tu vois ce que tu as fais !

Ils ont commencé à se disputer mais je n'écoutais pas, je ne les écoutais pas eux, je cherchais le murmure que j'avais cru percevoir à travers le vent.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce mot revenait en boucle porté par le mistral qui grondait.

J'ai fixé la jeune femme, ses lèvres bougeaient imperceptiblement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire une chose pareille de toutes manières. Il fallait qu'elle m'explique d'elle-même son problème pour que je puisse le résoudre.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Ses yeux se sont rivés dans les miens, un courant puissant à percuté mon tympan gravant ses mots à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai émis un couinement plaintif en me tenant l'oreille, du sang coulait entre mes doigts. Namie a glapi à son tour en s'approchant de moi, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle a essuyé le sang tant bien que mal. La question de la carte faisait écho en moi comme si le vent tournait encore à l'intérieur de mon oreille, tranchant plus profondément. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, le point exact de l'égalité entre lumière et ténèbres avait été atteint. Une dernière rafale souffla autour de moi me transmettant à nouveau un message.

« Maintenant ou vous mourrez. »

Le ton était calme et serein, contrastant avec la douleur de la première phrase. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, même si j'avais étais incapable de le faire la veille, je savais qu'à présent, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai invoqué le sceptre sans y penser, attrapant la carte de l'épée cette fois ci je n'ai pas hésité. Ma lame n'a pas freiné en traversant le corps venteux tétanisé qui me faisait face. Je savais que je l'avais eu, une esquisse de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres avant que son image ne vacille.

J'avais envie de pleurer.

Je venais de faire ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire mais rien de tout ça n'avait de sens, je n'avais pas été lucide. La vie ou l'honneur ? La question ne se posait même pas, je savais que si le choix se présentait je choisirais la vie. Le choix s'était présenté et ce que je redoutais était arrivé. Je n'avais aucune valeur forte, tout ce que j'avais pu dire n'était que des mots vides. Ca n'avait pas été un combat, je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Au final, celle qui avait reçu de l'aide, c'était moi.

Me doigts étaient poisseux de sang, mon oreille saignait encore, la douleur y pulsait sauvagement. Je sentais que mon équilibre était précaire pourtant je me suis forcée à encrer mes pieds au sol et à capturer la carte dont il ne restait qu'un faible tourbillon.

-Carte de Sakura reprend ta forme originelle moi Mizuno ton nouveau maître te le demande !

Ma voix semblait avoir une consonance différente de d'habitude, sans comprendre comment je me suis retrouvée à genoux, une longue carte rose entre les mains.

-Mizuno ?

La voix de Namie semblait déformée elle aussi, je l'air regardé en arquant les sourcils.

-Je ne t'entends pas bien.

Elle a regardé le côté de ma tête les lèvres pincées, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Elle s'est retournée vers Shaolan, lui aussi me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle lui a demandé quelque chose à vois basse si bien que je n'ai rien pu distinguer, mis à part son ton menaçant. Il s'est avancé vers moi le visage fermé avant de me soulever de terre pour me mettre sur son épaule, j'ai crié quand ma tête en percutant son dos s'est mise à faire grincer mes neurones. Les paroles de Namie étaient si fortes que cette fois ci elles me sont parvenue m'arrachant presque un sourire.

-Doucement, j'ai mal.

Ma voix était sortie faible et plaintive, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout mais mon esprit ne s'est pas concentré longtemps sur cette pensée futile, bien vite rattrapé par la douleur lancinante. Après m'avoir fais passer sur son dos, il a commencé à marcher, surement vers la sortie.

Même avec l'esprit embrumé, je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, nous marchions depuis trop longtemps. J'ai essayé de sentir quelque chose mais la douleur supplantait tout, impossible de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Namie semblait commencer à fatiguer, son souffle était saccadé.

-Hé.

Shaolan s'est arrêté en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Quoi ?

Son ton impatient me fit lever les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond de la grotte.

-On tourne en rond.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche essayant une dernière fois de sentir quelque chose mais en faisant cela, la seule chose que j'obtenais était une décharge de souffrance.

-Je ne sens rien du tout, j'ai mal.

Je l'ai senti soupirer, il s'est retourné vers Namie, sa voix me laissait clairement imaginer un sourire odieux sur son visage.

-On ne t'entend plus beaucoup depuis quelques minutes, on dirait presque que tu as du mal à suivre.

Par-dessus son épaule, j'ai clairement vu le geste tout à fait obscène qu'elle lui a adressé en souriant aussi faussement qu'il l'était possible.

-Tu sais quoi le chinois ? Le silence te réussit mieux qu'à moi, tu devrais continuer dans cette voie.

Bien qu'il ait pu sembler relativement calme, je sentais sous moi tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. Il était idiot de provoquer Namie sur son terrain, elle avait la langue acérée d'une vipère.

-De toutes façons tu sais quoi ? Tu vas coller un de tes papiers magiques contre un mur pour m'éclairer et je vais vous attendre ici le temps que les secours, que vous allez évidemment appeler pour moi à la sortie, arrivent.

Elle s'est laissé tomber contre la paroi en étendant ses jambes. Shaolan l'a jaugé du regard et sans un mot, il a recommencé à marcher en la laissant derrière.

-Si tu m'obliges à continuer, je te préviens, je n'arrêterais pas de te saouler jusqu'à ce qu'au final tu me laisse attendre tranquillement assise et éclairée. On gagnerait tous les deux à ce que tu le fasses. Maintenant.

Elle a mit l'accent sur le dernier mot, je ne la voyais pas mais je devinais sa posture. Droite comme un i, poings serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il me remit en place sur son dos sans grande délicatesse et a accordé à Namie ce qu'elle demandait pour enfin reprendre sa marche vers la sortie.

Nous n'avions pas marché depuis plus de deux ou trois minutes quand nous avions aperçu une lueur au bout du tunnel. Une bouffée d'espoir à l'idée d'être à l'air libre m'a submergée, je n'aimais pas vraiment les grottes sombres. Les pas de Shaolan avaient accélérés puis ralentit, plissant les yeux, j'ai cru voir une forme assise. Mon esprit refusa d'accepter ce que je voyais avant qu'une voix familière ne résonne dans le tunnel.

-Mizuno ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour arriver de là bas ?

Namie en chair et en os.

-C'est une blague ?

La voix de Shaolan s'était teintée de désarroi. Il s'était mis à courir, les soubresauts et le courant d'air froid qui pénétrait mon oreille me fit hurler. Il s'arrêta net en me posant à terre.

-Hé ? Hé, ça va ?

Je lui aurais bien répondu qu'il n'était qu'un sale con insensible pour courir comme ça alors qu'il avait un blessé sur le dos mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations. J'étais occupée à hurler, et chaque nouveau hurlement résonnait dans ma tête en m'en arrachant un nouveau. A son teint pâle, je voyais qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire alors il a fait demi tour en me laissant au sol. Une peur primale m'a saisie au ventre alors que je me retrouvais plongée dans les ténèbres. Des souvenirs douloureux se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais beau me répéter que les ombres ne représentaient plus une menace, je crevais de peur.

Mes yeux tournaient frénétiquement dans mes orbites cherchant quelque chose à voir et quand j'ai finalement aperçu quelque chose, je me suis rendue à l'évidence. J'étais en pleine crise d'hallucination.

Une petite fille à l'allure ectoplasmique se tenait devant moi, une couronne de feuille posée sur sa tête. Elle s'était accroupie devant moi, une voix fluette et ancestrale à la fois, m'était parvenue.

-Es-tu digne d'être ce que tu es ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils, retrouvant peu à peu ma lucidité.

-Ils ne viendront pas, pas tout de suite, pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Je ne comprenais pas, ni qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle entendait par être digne d'être ce que j'étais.

-Je te demande si tu es digne d'être une chausseuse de carte, ou si le lion jaune s'est trompé.

Le lion jaune ? Parlait-elle de Kero ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'un lion pourtant.

-Je sens les cartes, d'habitude. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a une mais je ne sens rien.

J'avais du mal à former des phrases cohérentes, mes idées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Les cartes me font froid dans le dos, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'en éloigner.

-Pourquoi ?

La question était dénué de sens, il n'y avait ni pourquoi, ni comment.

-Par ce que c'est comme ça.

-Es-tu digne d'être ce que tu es ?

Cette question m'agaçait.

-Quelle importance ? Je n'ai jamais réfléchit à la question.

-C'est important. Il faut que tu fasses le bon choix.

J'ai aussitôt pensé à cette étrange double au collège, elle m'avait aussi parlé d'un choix.

-Quel choix ?

Un pâle sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Le bon choix.

Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre si je rêvais ou si tout était bien réel.

-J'ai des défauts.

-Est-ce là ta réponse à ma question ?

-J'ai aussi des qualités, je crois.

-Tu penses être équilibrée ?

J'ai cligné des yeux, me demandait-elle si j'étais folle ?

-Je suis plutôt équilibrée, oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle a éludé ma question passant à autre chose.

-Si le bien et le mal n'étaient pas équilibrés que ferais-tu ?

-Je suppose qu'il suffirait de remettre les choses à égalité.

-Même s'il y a trop de bien ?

Pouvait-il vraiment y avoir trop de bien, la notion était subjective.

-Je ne vous suis pas très bien.

-Que ferais-tu s'il y avait trop de bien pour ramener l'équilibre ?

-Je...

J'ai attrapé ma tête entre mes mains, je recommençais à avoir mal.

-Laissez-moi tranquille.

J'étais haletante, ma boite crânienne semblait être passée sous un tracteur.

-Que ferais-tu si cela risquait de te tuer ? Te sacrifierais-tu pour ne pas faire de mal ?

Certainement pas. Cette pensée égoïste me frappa, l'honneur ou la vie ? La vie. Je m'étais mise à pleurnicher.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas.

Des larmes chaudes creusaient des sillons sur mes joues.

-C'est bien.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes tempes et tout s'arrêta. La douleur, la peur, les larmes. Tout avait disparu pour laisser place à une sensation d'apaisement.

La terre sous mon dos était plutôt confortable, elle dégageait un parfum agréable. Mon nom m'était parvenu très clairement alors que je me réveillais en sursaut, étrangement reposée. Namie était penchée sur moi, nous étions toujours dans la grotte. Je me suis redressée avec facilité en m'étirant sous le regard éberlué de mes compagnons. Une drôle de sensation entre mes doigts m'apprit que je tenais quelque chose, en amenant ma main devant moi, j'y ai vu une carte rose.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

La petite fille à la couronne de feuille y était représentée, The Healing inscrit au bas m'indiquait son nom. La guérison. Un murmure de Shaolan me parvint très clairement.

-Une des cartes créées par Sakura.

Mais sa déclaration ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, passant ma main sur mon oreille, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus rien. J'entendais parfaitement, ni vertige, ni douleur.

-Je n'ai plus mal !

-Que s'est-il passé Mizuno ? On ne pouvait plus te trouver quand on est revenu.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ce qui devenait une attitude fréquente chez moi.

-Je ne sais plus trop. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai capturé cette carte.

Namie haussa les épaules en me tendant la carte du vent, visiblement le fait que je sois saine et sauve lui suffisait amplement.

-Tu l'avais fais tomber un peu plus loin.

J'ai regardé les deux cartes en souriant, deux cartes en une journée, c'était à fêter.

-Oh et lui aussi, il en a attrapé une.

J'ai effectivement aperçu une carte entre ses mains.

-C'est à cause d'elle qu'on tournait en rond.

-Vraiment ? On peut sortir alors ?

Shaolan a acquiescé puis s'est accroupi devant moi pour que je monte sur son dos. J'ai hésité, je me sentais mieux mais d'une part, je ne voulais pas le froisser en refusant de monter sur son dos. D'une autre si je m'effondrais plus loin, une petite voix m'affirmait qu'il me laisserait par terre dans le noir encore une fois.

-Bon, tu montes ?

Il a achevé de me convaincre en me posant la question et j'ai grimpé sur son dos. Ca avait quelque chose d'amusant, d'être porté sur le dos de quelqu'un. Ma grand-mère ne m'avait jamais porté sur son dos, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Ma mère était morte, un mois après son accouchement, me mettre au monde l'avait trop éprouvé. Elle non plus n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire ce genre de chose, elle était partie trop vite. Et mon père, lui, s'était enfuit.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais quand ma mère était morte, il avait disparu du jour au lendemain selon grand-mère. Parfois, je l'imaginais.

Il revenait à la maison, parfois ma mère était vivante, d'autres fois non, il n'y avait que lui mais ça me suffisait. On pourrait parler d'elle, parler de tout ou de rien. Il aurait pu me porter sur son dos, un sourire malheureux orna mon visage. Il était peut être mort et je n'en savais rien mais je me plaisais à espérer le contraire. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Shaolan qui s'arrêta un instant.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va.

C'était la fin du tunnel, on pouvait entendre les voix des adultes qui s'organisaient surement pour partir à notre recherche. En nous apercevant Monsieur Shriver se précipita vers nous. Il avait eu peur que je me sois blessée en me voyant sur le dos de Shaolan, je l'avais vite rassuré.

-Ta grand-mère ne me pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

J'ai souri en pensant à ma grand-mère, je comptais lui ramener un magnifique souvenir de notre voyage. Il n'était même pas midi, la journée allait pourvoir continuer de plus belle.

Mot de l'auteur : Un peu plus de temps pour le sortir celui là :p

Vous pouvez commencer les spéculations ! En tout cas c'est la première carte de Sakura qu'on voit ce chapitre-ci. Elle va éviter a Mizuno les longues convalescences ! Je commence à aborder les parents de Mizuno seulement maintenant mais il faut dire que comme elle ne les a jamais connus et qu'elle a sa grand-mère qui compense largement, les occasions sont peu présentes pour mettre ça sur le tapis sans que ce soit hors contexte. Je développerais progressivement là aussi.

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


End file.
